


On and Off the Court (Tooru Oikawa)

by Mystalyx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aobajousai, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hybrids, LOVE THIS BITCH, M/M, Male - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sugar Daddy, Top Oikawa, Transgender, alternative universe, be gay do crime, flattykawa, how does one do tags, mafia, male reader - Freeform, oneshots, shittykawa, simp for him, stan this asshole, trans reader - Freeform, wholesome but theres also porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystalyx/pseuds/Mystalyx
Summary: A little collection of you and Tooru Oikawa being hella fucking gay.This is Male and Trans Reader! It'll change over the one-shots.----------THIS IS TOP OIKAWA, STORIES WITH HIM TOPPING DONT SEEM TO EXISTi don't own haikyuuHope you enjoy!
Relationships: Tooru Oikawa/Male Reader, Tooru Oikawa/Trans Reader
Kudos: 63





	1. Firecracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahh i simp for this boy im sorry
> 
> \--- A. :)

(3rd Person)

Training camp was anything but fun for (____). He had to wake up early, stay up way into the night, and was surrounded by the hottest bunch of fucking boys he had ever seen. It was exhausting. What made it worse was that this particular training camp had the best team in the Miyagi Prefecture there: Aoba Johsai.

The relationship between the Grand King of the Court and (___) was anything shy of...a weird rivalry. Think of Tobio and him but with worse nicknames, more banter, and a ton more innuendos coming from either side of the court. This would definitely show when either of them were right by the net, Oikawa ready to set the ball for one of the spikers and (___) ready to be a blocker or receiver.

This practice round wasn't any better and showed the two of them going at it again, which made Iwaizumi, Daichi, and Sugawara all collectively sigh and become irritated at what each of the two said to each other. Iwaizumi would usually be the first to shut Oikawa up followed by Daichi or Sugawara scolding (___) for his behavior like the parents they are.

But this...this match was slightly different, and the three upperclassman didn't know what to say about the two's banter.

(___) inwardly puked as he walked onto the court opposite of Aoba Johsai. He already knew that they would suffer the penalty in this match against them and would have to do dives around the set of three courts in the gym. Oikawa was unforgivable when it came to choosing punishment. It was either dives around the courts, sprints up and down the soccer field just outside, or one-hundred push-ups. The Grand King knew just which one pissed off (___) the most and always chose that for him and his team to do.

(___) was in the starting set of players, ready to serve because of their team winning the coin toss. He tried to mind the face that Oikawa was making at him through the net which obviously said, 'We'll be able to pick this serve up and ain't nothing you can do about it.'. (___) grit his teeth until he heard that whistle blow to signify he needed to serve. His teammates encouraged him to serve well and he did just that. You see, Oikawa had yet to realize that (___) had the lucky opportunity of practicing with Korai from Kamomedai High. It was entirely by chance but the two of them have been close since, waiting for the day the two go at it on opposite sides of the court. Now, (___)'s jump serve was near impossible to catch.

He smirked as he tossed the ball into the air and ran forth He slammed his hand into the back of it and hit it across the court, faster than ever before and at the sharpest angle no less. It flew right by Oikawa's head and hit the floor in no time. The whistle blew and the point went to Karasuno. The team cheered and congratulated (___) on scoring the point.

"Is poor little Oikawa hurt by such a serve? I thought you were going to catch it~!" (___) teased the brown haired boy.

His head snapped into his direction once more and he stuck his tongue out.

"Thought maybe you could use a bit of a confidence booster so we gave you that point, dear (___)." He replied.

"Hopefully it knocked you down a few pegs! It's my time to rise above you!" (___) smirked.

The taller boy grit his teeth and turned his vision back to the ball as (___) was going to serve once more. Karasuno ignored the banter that was already happening and focused on getting (___) revved up for the next serve. (___) launched it again, but this time, it flew straight ahead and the libero was able to pick the shot up. He dove for the ball and launched it into the air. Oikawa picked it up with a clear shot set to Iwaizumi. (___) jumped forth as he saw the ball come down. Nishinoya wouldn't be able to reach it fast enough, but (___) was close enough to receive the ball. He caught it and sent it back up into the sky.

"Nice receive!" Nishinoya called.

"Thanks, Nishi!" (___) responded.

Kageyama set the ball, looking back and then straight ahead again to fake out the blockers. Instead of going straight for Hinata off the bat, he instead set the ball to Tanaka, who happily slammed it down into the court floor.

"Nice kill Tanaka!" 

"YEAH! TAKE THAT!" Tanaka shouted, fist bumping the air.

The game continued on like this. Aoba Johsai refused to let the first two point scores get to them and they were able to move (___) out of serving with the next shot. Much like going against them in Interhigh, (___) was able to defend well against the insane hits of Kyotani. His cross-court shots were no match for the speed and jumping of (___). He could dart from where the blockers were trying to get him in front, to the opposite side of the court and jump high enough to send the ball back onto their side of the court. It definitely gave (___) confidence knowing that he could defend against those types of shots, even if he was slightly shorter than Hinata. Each side fought like it was an actual match and the sets were pretty close in points. The first one continued on until 28 points. The second set was just finishing up with Aoba Johsai leading by one point and Karasuno trying to catch them.

"How's it feel knowing that you're gonna lose again? Can't wait to do those dives again, huh?" Oikawa teased as the two were facing each other through the net once again.

"As if I'm gonna let that fucking happen. You'd need more reps like that than I do."

"Oh really? As far as I can tell, we're the ones who won the first set and are about to steal this one from you too. You have no chance, (___)-chan. We'll beat you again and again, no matter how many times you try."

"Ha, I don't know why you're comin' at me like that. I hope we do win though! I'll make sure you to dish out some squats for you to do. Maybe it'll give you a bump back there, Flattykawa~." (___) cooed back at him through the net. "How's it feel being as flat as Tendou-senpai? It's a shame knowing that Ushiwaka-senpai has more cake than you. Maybe you should have gone to Shiratorizawa after all."

Several irk marks appeared on Oikawa's forehead and he wanted to hit the boy through the net. He grit his teeth and was about to bite back at him before Iwaizumi slapped the back of his head.

"Get your fucking head back in this game. NOW." The other third year growled at the setter.

(___) put his head up in triumph at the scolding Oikawa received. Well, that's until he could feel the eyes of Daichi digging holes into his back. He turned to face his upperclassman and saw that he had the worst glare he could muster on his face.

"Gomen, Daichi-senpai! I couldn't help myself...again."

"That seems to be every time we face them in this training camp, (___)-kun. Don't. Do. It. Again." He hissed.

"Aye sir!" (__) saluted, wanting to piss himself at the face his senpai was making.

Daichi this mad meant that he was close to getting at least 100 receives as punishment for his bad snappy habits. The second year turned back to the other side of the court and him and Oikawa both shared a glare towards each other. (___) looked him up and down and clicked his tongue in a huff. Oikawa was about to respond but he stopped himself, knowing that being hit by Iwa-chan wouldn't make him feel any better about the situation.

Karasuno was able to take the second set from Aoba Johsai and the team cheered at that. Now the third set came and it was still as close as ever. Each side grew tired, but each refused to be the one to receive the punishment from the other team, so they played like their lives depended on it.

"Ney, (___)-chan, I have a wager. That is of course if your interested."

"Why the fuck would I want to do that? Sounds suspicious as hell."

"Oh, you're right. I guess you're a coward then, huh? Won't even hear me out. I suppose you're a chicken among the crows." Oikawa shrugged, sighing.

(___) groaned and several irk marks appeared on his forehead. His nails dug into his hands and he forced a smile up at the brown haired boy.

"Okay, fine, _Cutting Board looking ass-senpai_ , what is the wager?" (___) shot back, trying to hold back his anger.

"What a horrible nickname for someone like me. I'm a lot prettier than you let your brain think I am. Ahem! The wager, hmm...it's simple. If we win, I get you to do something for me. If you win, you get me to do something for you."

"Why would you get me to do something for you? I already know you're gonna make me take dives around the court. Oh, are you not satisfied with me just diving down on the court? You need me to dive down somewhere else? Preferably on somebody in particular? Shit, what's his name again...?" (___) stuck his tongue out at Oikawa.

The older boy nearly choked on his spit at that comment and willed himself not to blush at the statement.

"We both know that you wouldn't be able to even dream of that happening. Then again, you are a chicken compared to your fellow crows. Unless...is that what you really want to do? I'll gladly let that happen. It'd be a nice treat for me."

"Why you--"

"(___)-chan~! Remember what Daichi-san said to you? I wouldn't want to make him angry again~!" Oikawa laughed at the second year who was erupting into a flushed mess.

"I-I-I'll be sure to win this fucking game! I refuse to let you win!" (___) barked.

"Oh, you're so cute when you stutter! I hope you can deal with the defeat plus the said something you'll owe me later~." Oikawa grinned.

(___) was about to yell at him but then he stopped himself, knowing Daichi was watching him again. He straightened himself out and readied himself to take the third set.

This was probably the longest and most drawn out of them all. The amount of times a spike was sent over and caught between the two teams over and over again really sent the message that Oikawa didn't want to do something for (___) and (___) didn't want to do something for Oikawa. Either team fought though, getting one point from the other. (___) was very keen on sending receives that left the court back into play, not wanting a point like that to go to that shitty Oikawa. It was even worse when either of them were up to serve. When Oikawa would do his freakishly fast and hard serve, (___) would be there to pick it up, even if his dominant arm and hand would throb because of it. He would dig it out from almost hitting the ground entirely, sending it back up into the air like an underhanded serve. It hurt like a bitch, but he wanted to keep playing as much as he could. When (___) would serve, Oikawa would also be the one to pick it up, making sure the curved hit didn't hit the court floor. He was keen on keeping the game in play too. Oikawa may have proposed their little wager, but he had no idea what the hell (___) would make him do which made him fight harder.

Ultimately, the entire set went to Aoba Johsai. 30-32. (___) smashed his fist into the floor at the fourth loss against their team that day.

"God. Fucking. DAMMIT!" (___) fumed, not even daring to look through the net.

He knew that Oikawa had that shit eating grin on his face at their team's triumph over Karasuno again. He knew that Oikawa was looking at the defeated second year with the biggest form of smugness ever.

"Come on now, (___), we have to do our dives." Sugawara came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Better now than later. At least it's the end of the day right."

"No--No! Let me wallow in despair right now. I need to rethink my life choices as to what brought me here to this point, to have fallen to that flat assed bitch."

"(___). Now!" Daichi shouted from where the rest of the team were already starting their dives.

"Okay! Okay, whatever you say Dad."

(___) still refused to give Oikawa what he wanted and that was to look to him on his side of the net. He went over to the rest of the team and Nishinoya placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing all too well what had to come.

"Me and Tanaka will pray for you."

"I need a lot more saving than that."

"Alright, I've got it! We'll wheel you away from the camp before he can get to you! A safe kidnapping! We'll take you home and make sure he doesn't come near you." Tanaka offered, a lot more serious than (___) took him for.

"Guys...I'm not escaping this. He will literally be the death of me. He's going to kill me, oh my god, he's gonna fucking make me dive until I die. Please, someone, Kage-kun talk to your senpai---get him to stop his punishment on me!" (___) grabbed his underclassman by the shoulder and shook him.

"Boke, you got yourself into this mess! What kind of senpai are you? You made the deal with him, not me! Go beg for forgiveness yourself! Boke!" Kageyama shook out of his hold and scolded his senpai.

"Annoyingly stupid," Tsukishima sighed, "And annoyingly small."

(___) whined at Kageyama's response and pouted. Nishinoya and Tanaka offered as much comfort as they could to their friend, but it was no use. (___) lost to Oikawa, again, and he would have to face the consequences after his dives around the court. He readied himself for his dives around the court and went after Sugawara did. Once finished, his wrists and chest ached somewhat from the constant diving, but he was thankful that that was the last set of matches for the day, not wanting to do the dives again. Him and the team all gathered together and talked with each other and cooled down after a hard day. 

(___) took his flask of water and sprayed some water on his head and neck before taking his towel and drying himself off. He felt dirty and sticky and wanted to catch a shower before all the other boys crowded inside the bathroom. Coach Ukai thanked them for their hard work and praised some of the moves, techniques, and fast action that the team expressed during the matches, even though they did lose the majority of them.

They were just about to leave the gym when (___) heard that familiar, sing song voice call to him from behind. His team continued to walk on with a pat on the shoulder from Tanaka and Nishinoya. They nodded at you as way of saying 'Good luck'.

"We'll be around the corner if you need us!" Nishinoya murmured to (___).

"Yeah, if he tries anything we'll kick his ass!" Tanaka whispered.

(___) watched as his team left before he turned to face Oikawa and the rest of Aoba Johsai. Nishinoya and Tanaka hid just outside the gym doors and waited patiently for something to happen. His team walked passed as well, not wanting to hear what they were gonna talk about.

"What is it, Flattykawa?" (___) seethed, crossing his arms.

"Oh, don't be like that. You know what I'm here for."

"Yes, yes, can't this wait just a bit longer? I would like to enjoy a few more second of freedom before you tell me what to do."

"It's not that bad! I've come up with the perfect favor for you to carry out, it shouldn't be that hard!"

"Oh really? What is it then? Dives around the court again? Push ups? A ten mile run? Me doing your chores? What then?"

Oikawa shook his head as he came up to the boy. He reached out and placed a hand on his cheek.

"A date. With me of course."

(___) froze at the reveal of what Oikawa wanted. He stared at him in pure shock and horror. He swatted his hand away from his cheek and jumped away from him.

"S-Stop fucking with me! No! I won't do that! You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"Aww~, you have no choice! We won the match, fair and square. It's only one date, I'm sure you can handle it, _Chicken-Chan_." Oikawa purred.

(___) groaned as he grit his teeth. He heard snickering from behind him and he balled his fists up. He rushed to the doors and almost punched Nishinoya right in his face. 

"YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP NOT LAUGH!"

"We can't help it! AHHH! Run Tanaka! He's gonna kill us!" Nishinoya pushed passed his friend and ran for the building across the way.

Tanaka followed after him, not wanting to be caught by (___). The two slammed the door to the opposite building still cackling to each other at what they heard.

"My, what friends you have." Oikawa sighed as he placed his head onto (___)'s shoulder.

His arms found their way around his hips and he chuckled to himself.

"It's just a date, what's so bad about it?"

"B-Because! It's you! You're obviously fucking with me!"

"Oh, but I'm not. I thought long and hard for what you would owe me and that's what I came up with. I'm sure there's more to you than that firecracker of a personality that you have on the court. Let me just take you out on a date!"

"As if! I refuse! Hey! Let me go!" (___) struggled out of the older boy's grip.

"No! Not until you say you'll do it! You lost! You owe me! I chose this so you have to do it!" Oikawa countered, fighting to still hold (___).

The shorter boy struggled to get out of his grip and twist and turned just to slip out. He never did though, Oikawa having an iron grip on the boy. (___) tired himself out quickly and he finally gave up.

"Ugh, fine! I agree, now let me go!"

"Hm? Would you say that again?"

"I said fine! I'll...I'll go out with you on a date."

Oikawa smiled and he let go of the boy like he promised. (___) turned to glare up at the older boy, face now flushed again at his sudden defeat and agreement.

"Thank you~. The weekend after camp, we'll go out. If you would be so kind to give me your number so I can remind you, that would be much appreciated."

(___) huffed as he dug into his bag and pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and allowed Oikawa to put his number in and then he pulled out his own phone and shot a text to (___)'s number.

_Unknown:_

_Can't wait for our date, Chibi~ <3_

(___) grunted at the text that showed up on his phone and he made sure to name the contact and save it to his phone properly before leaving the gym.

Oikawa rushed up to his side and planted a peck on his temple before running off, knowing (___) would kill him for doing such a thing.

\------

The conversations the two shared via text over time was, as lightly as (___) could put it, weird. It was different from their in person banters and it definitely surprised Oikawa at how mellow he was in text.

While they were still finishing up training camp, it was Oikawa being Oikawa. Whenever Aoba Johsai would win one of the practice matches, he would send a selfie and state that he won. When he went against (___), he would make sure to include the defeated boy in the background while he smiled at the camera and made a peace sign. It irritated the hell out of him when he did that, but he tried his best to ignore it until Oikawa complained about him being radio silent. However, as the week progressed through training camp, (___) was more open to texting Oikawa and the conversations they shared were...somehow pleasant. It made (___) feel skeptical and even odd about the interactions because it was so different in person. They still had their feuds and banters, but over text it was like they were actually friends. It shocked (___) beyond belief. The same could be said from Oikawa's side. He didn't think that (___) would respond without one of his horrible nicknames he gave him or without cursing. It was a nice little surprise for him and he found himself wanting to text him even more.

When training camp finally ended, there was a week before the date would take place. The two still talked though. It wasn't hard to see from Aoba Johsai and Karasuno that (___) and Oikawa would hop on their phones as soon as they felt it vibrate, knowing who was texting them. They knew something was up especially when they would get dejected that it wasn't the desired person texting. They would sigh or furrow their brows before tossing their phones back into their bags and going back to practice. Iwaizumi would actually have to get Oikawa to stop texting during practice because he was getting distracted so easily from it. Oikawa had a fair share of volleyballs spiked to the back of his head. (___) would be kicked by his underclassman, Kageyama for not teaching him to properly serve like he promised. Daichi would lightly scold Kageyama for doing something like that, but he can't help but think that (___) doesn't deserve it for being so distracted as well. The two volleyball players were happy when they texted each other. Smiles would be on their faces before they even knew it. Tsukishima would always comment at how creepy it looked for his senpai to have that look on his face.

Tanaka and Nishinoya loved teasing (___) about it since they knew the day of the date was drawing closer and closer as the week was starting to end. They eventually told the rest of the team about what happened between (___) and Oikawa which caused the (h/c) haired boy to throw a fit and spike two balls into either of their bodies. Daichi was happy until he found out who it was with and he almost lost his mind. (___) texting Oikawa? He phrased it as 'a bomb waiting to go off' but (___) minded his comment. One set of texts in particular made (___) feel a certain way---a certain way that he did NOT want to be feeling:

**Flattykawa, Thursday, 4:36pm:** Man this match was so boring!! No one we were facing was any fun~

 **You, Thursday, 4:37pm:** At least you've been having matches. I've been stuck teaching Tobio how to underhand serve which is NOT FUN. He won't stop calling me boke and I want to hit him.

 **Flattykawa, Thursday, 4:37pm:** Oh be nice to Tobio-chan, he can't help that he's like that.

 **Flattykawa, Thursday, 4:38pm:** But you don't understand! My favorite person wasn't on the other side of the court badgering me~

 **You, Thursday, 4:40pm:**...

 **You, Thursday, 4:40pm:** favorite person?

 **Flattykawa, Thursday, 4:40pm:** of course!

 **Flattykawa, Thursday, 4:40pm:** i already miss playing our practice matches together. i want to play again! I at least know those games would be fun and interesting! these guys went down without much fight in them!

 **You, Thursday, 4:45pm:** how the FUCK am i your favorite person? i thought hinata was??????

 **Flattykawa, Thursday, 4:45pm:** oh (___)-chan~! as much as i do love chibi-chan, nobody compares to you, especially when on the court~

 **Flattykawa, Thursday, 4:45pm:** I will admit, chibi-chan is nice to go against when playing, but id rather have you than him~

_You sent an image on Thursday, 4:49pm:_

**You, Thursday, 4:50pm:** don't say shit like that oikawa

 **Flattykawa, Thursday, 4:51pm:** but its the truth!!!

 **Flattykawa, Thursday, 4:51pm:** i bet your blushing right now~~~

_You sent an image on Thursday, 4:52pm:_

**Flattykawa, Thursday, 4:53pm:** OH YOU ARE OOOOO~~~

 **Flattykawa, Thursday, 4:53pm:** you really are so cute <3

 **You, Thursday, 4:54pm:** alright im actually blocking you

 **Flattykawa, Thursday, 4:54pm:** no!!! okay i wont say anything like that again okay??

 **You, Thursday, 4:55pm:** sus but okay

 **Flattykawa, Thursday, 5:07pm:** youre still blushing arent you

 **You, Thursday, 5:08pm:** i will END YOU OIKAWA

When the time for the date swung around, (___) didn't know what to do with himself really. He made himself late just trying to go through an outfit that would look nice. He decided to go with something on the simpler side: a striped tank top with blue shorty shorts and a pair of white converses. He thought that would be the last outfit he would choose because of how much skin he was showing, but he was glad he did since it was one of the hottest days to be out that week. He left as early as he could but still was late to showing up. Oikawa made it known that he didn't like that (___) was late through a few texts. His demeanor changed once he saw the short boy come into view. He shoved his phone into his pocket and put on his usual smirk as he walked over to him.

(___) was very quiet, he didn't even greet Oikawa properly. How was he supposed to? Oikawa literally pulled him into a hug as soon as he reached him, rubbing his head onto his and exclaiming how happy he is to see him again.

"Yeah..." (___) could barely even manage that response.

He was lucky that Oikawa was the talkative one of the two and he carried through conversation like he would normally in text. It left (___)...stunned to say the least. In person they were always arguing and always trying to get back at one another. Now, (___) just stood confused as to why Oikawa acted this way towards him.

Oikawa offered to pay for everything, from the coffees they started out with, to the food that they were about to eat. (___) shifted awkwardly in the booth seat and avoided looking at Oikawa entirely. He would keep his eyes averted to his hands or to the table, not really knowing what to do with himself.

"Are you okay? You don't seem to be able to look at me. Funny! You can always look at me through the net when you've got something to say. Am I leaving you speechless? Are my looks just that good?" Oikawa complimented himself.

(___)'s eyes finally snapped up to see the third year carding his hands through his own hair and smiling down at him.

"You---! I-I'm not speechless!" You countered.

"Oh really~? You haven't been talking that much the entire time. Are you so shocked that you're on a date with the Grand King?"

(___) shook his head in protest at the thought of that. He definitely denied that that was one of the reasons why he was quiet.

"You just...I don't know! We've never...talked like this in person. We've always just snapped back at each other---I'm not used to this! And this is a fucking date! I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" (___) explained.

"Hm, true," Oikawa reached out across the table and brushed his hand across (___)'s cheek, "But you texting me allowed me to see that there was more than just that little firecracker I knew through the net. It was a nice change of pace to know that you weren't angry all the damn time. And it was easy to read you through text! I could tell when you were blushing and everything~! Also, is this your first date? You sound like this is your first date."

(___) swatted his hand away from his face and crossed his arms.

"So--So what if it is!"

"Aw, you really are adorable, you know that?" Oikawa chuckled at his response. "I'll be sure to make this memorable for you!"

"Yeah, sure, okay---whatever."

The two ordered their food and talked. Well, it was more Oikawa trying to crack open (___) a bit more. (___) found it hard to respond for a multitude of reasons. How could he? He will admit that he's been denying himself the fact that Oikawa is very handsome and let alone is on a date with this handsome boy, but it was just such a struggle to put his thoughts into words. Texting was slightly easier since he weren't staring directly at him. But now, well, (___) fought to try and even say things.

When you finished eating, Oikawa was about to pay when you stopped him.

"I got it."

"Please, I already said earlier that I would pay for the day."

"Yeah, well, I feel bad. You already paid for coffee earlier so now it's my turn to pay."

"(___), we're not gonna argue about this. I'm gonna pay and that's it."

"No, I'm gonna pay!"

"(___)~!" He whined as you handed the woman cash for the food you ate.

Oikawa eyed (___).

"Why couldn't you have just let me pay? I said I would!"

"...B-Because. It's stupid if only one person is paying for the day. I-I'm out here too, so I might as well pay for some things as well. I don't want you spending so much money on me, especially if this is just the punishment you wanted me to do."

They left the restaurant and walked along the streets, standing close to one another and avoiding others.

"You know, when I asked for a date, the last thing that I thought about was it being as a punishment."

"W-What?"

"I actually wanted to ask you out on a date a long time ago, but you looked like you always wanted me dead so I never did. Instead I just decided to argue with you until I had enough courage to ask you. Didn't think I would turn it into a bet."

"You...you didn't have courage??? To ask me out on a date?"

"Asking someone out on a date is scary as hell! The last person I was with...well, yeah, you probably know how that turned out."

(___) watched as Oikawa's usual smile turned into a frown. The (h/c) haired boy exhaled and wrapped his arms around one of Oikawa's.

"Well, I can't say that I've asked people out before, but I-I know that it's scary to be on a date! This is probably the most terrifying thing I've done!" (___) stated, "But...you shouldn't dwell on stuff like that! It's in the past! Besides, you said you wanted this to be memorable, not depressing. I'd be stupid if I didn't admit that I wouldn't want this to be memorable for you too."

Oikawa's smile returned once again and he leaned into (___) as he held his arm.

"You're right, I did say that. On another note, I think that's the most you've talked all at once. I'm impressed!"

"Hey! I can talk! It's just hard to do it on a date. Still can't believe that this IS a date, my god."

"What'd you expect a date to be like?"

"I-I don't know! Maybe more...hands on? Like k-kisses and st-stuff..."

"Oh~? I can give you plenty of kisses if that's what you think will make this _memorable_."

"O-Okay----not now! Maybe not ever! My heart won't be able to handle something like that!"

"Your heart won't handle what? The fact that the most _adorable_ boy in the Miyagi Prefecture is being kissed by the most _handsome_ boy in the Miyagi prefecture?"

"T-That's enough! No more talking!"

Oikawa laughed at his flustered response and they continued walking. There was a pier nearby that was home to a bunch of games and even a Ferris wheel.

"How about we go over there? I know it seems a bit cliche, but it would give us something to do." Oikawa stated.

"Yeah, sure. As long as your ready to get you ass beat in skee ball."

"Oh you're so on!"

The two rushed over to the pier and started to make rounds, looking at what games seemed fun to play. They did come across skee ball and played a best of three game. (___) was able to win against him and he snicked at Oikawa's annoyed face.

"It's whatever. At least I can still beat you in volleyball." He sneered.

"Yeah, so funny! I can beat you at every game here."

"I'm willing to accept that challenge. You wanna make another wager, (___)-chan?"

"For sure! I know I'll take you down. You'll owe me this time!"

"Oh, I can't wait for you to eat your words again!" Oikawa smirked.

The two ran around to the other games, playing ring toss, bottle toss, darts, corn hole, plinko, balloon pop, etc. (___) was better than Oikawa expected and he beat him at pretty much every game on the pier. It irked Oikawa at the small teases he got from the shorter boy. Although, he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy the happy smile that graced his face every time he won.

"How does it feel, Grand King? I've beaten you all damn day! I guess I get that favor!"

Oikawa sighed and put his hand on his hip.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what it is! I bet it's to do dives around the court when we have a match again, huh?"

(___) shook his head as he received a stuffed animal from the vendor of the game. It was a fluffy little wolf pup and he hugged it close to him. He reached out to Oikawa and grabbed his other hand and dragged him along to the end of the pier where the Ferris Wheel was.

"Let's go up! I got enough tickets."

"Wait, so you're not gonna tell me what I owe you?"

"It doesn't have to be immediate, does it? Let's just go up first!"

(___) handed the operator the tickets and he entered one of booths. (___) urged Oikawa to come in as well and he shut the door behind him. Both of them sat on one side of it and waited for other people to get on so they could go around.

"Are you gonna tell me now?"

"It hasn't even been five minutes? I'll tell you when we actually get to the top."

"Oh~, you want it to be really cliche then? I see."

"S-Shut up! I-I'm still deciding anyways."

"Hm? Between what? Kissing you as the sunsets at the top of the Ferris Wheel? Asking me to be your boyfriend as we stare off into the sunset?" Oikawa leaned closer to (___).

"Don't g-get ahead of yourself, Oikawa!"

"Asking for another date with the best around~?"

"Well maybe---! Maybe I would like that."

Oikawa stared at him, practically shocked at the admission.

"Wait...you're serious?" Oikawa asked him.

(___) punched his shoulder and the older boy recoiled back and rubbed his arm with a whine. The (h/c) haired boy sighed and he looked at Oikawa.

"I-I can't deny that it's been, well, at least a fun day. Didn't think this would ever happen between us, not going to lie. And...you were right, I guess you are---a l-lot more handsome t-than I give you c-credit for." (___) stammered as he fought the heat that was rushing up to his face.

Oikawa felt flattered that the boy he had wanted to date long before this admitted such a thing. He grinned wide at (___) and leaned right back into him.

"So...would you like another date? Me to be your boyfriend? Want to kiss right now?"

(___) exhaled shakily and he rubbed his neck. He gazed into Oikawa's eyes and nodded.

"All of it."

"Gladly, my little firecracker."

Oikawa leaned in and finally kissed him.


	2. You or Milk Bread??

You: tooru i have a serious question to ask you

Tooru: hmm? what is it?

You: if...if you ever had to choose which would you pick? Me...or milk bread??

tooru doesnt answer and sweats profusely.

You: oh i see how it is

you leave the clubroom

tooru: no wait BABE COME BACK

also tooru:


	3. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu still a simp for this man honestly he made me lose simp september idk why i like him so much but DAMn he is fuckin hot to me
> 
> heres another part uwu
> 
> \---- A. :)

(3rd Person)

When Aoba Johsai won against Karasuno in the Interhighs, (___) thought that they would also have a sure victory over Shiratorizawa. My, my, how he was wrong. He felt so lost after they lost against them. It didn't feel real. Maybe he let his confidence soar too high after defeating the #9 and #10 duo on Karasuno. Whatever it was, it still didn't change the fact that they had lost against Shiratorizawa again. 

It hurt him a lot and he started to contemplate many things. He went over how he played the game. As a server and wing spiker, he thought he would be able to score something, at least more than five points. He barely was able to get three. Over and over again, the balls that he would send across the court would be picked up and sent back over. It overwhelmed him and soon enough, he was brought out of the game. He was embarrassed by his horrible mistakes. He stressed about it even well after the game had taken place.

Aoba Johsai still held practices after school each day and (___) made it a point to work on new hits and techniques when hitting the ball. Any chance he got, he would make sure to practice. He worked hard in his classes too, paying attention and maintaining the best grades he could. (___) was fatigued by the end of each day. Whenever he would sit by one of the walls in the gym while some else practiced, he would usually fall asleep with his water bottle in hand and slouch into one of his teammates or into his bag. He was exhausted. It didn't take much for his teammates to notice how hard he was pushing himself. At first, they thought that (___) was filled with vigor and wanting to defeat Shiratorizawa the next chance he got. Although that was partially true, they started to figure that it was about something else as well.

They never mentioned it though, seeing as (___) didn't look like he wanted to talk about it. See, when they had gone to school the day after the game, (___) was still a bit dejected by the loss. He kept his head low most of the day, either napping through class and ignoring the lessons, or just staring out the window, or doodling in his notebooks. He was very out of tune that day. In one class, when the bell signaled a break, he left the class before Kyotani, Yahaba, and Watari could say anything to him. He kept to himself as he walked through the halls and down the stairs to the first floor. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he faced a vending machine, trying to figure out what he wanted to get. He inserted the yen he had in his pocket into the machine and chose the chocolate milk option. He reached into the latch and grabbed the small box, poking the straw through the designated hole. He started to drink it and absentmindedly walked around the floor where the first year classes were housed. Oikawa and Iwaizumi have a small running joke of (___) being another Tobio-chan with the two loving milk even though they weren't that much alike in personality.

He definitely didn't take note of Kunimi or Kindaichi who had just left their classroom. The two first years exchanged somewhat knowing glances of the boy's mood, but didn't say anything. (___) walked around a little longer, wanting to stretch his legs before finally settling on looking out the windows of the inner courtyard. He sighed to himself as he went over what happened in the game against Shiratorizawa. He heard an array of footsteps coming down the hall and stairway that was just near where he stood. He glanced for a moment to notice that it was a set of some of Oikawa's fans coming down from the upper levels. He recognized some of them from his classroom, but some he didn't know. He figured that they were from the third year classes. He went back to looking out the window as he sipped on his chocolate milk. The group talked openly with each other, but he didn't think that they would talk about him. It surprised him at what they were saying, not thinking he would hear his name come out of their mouths.

"Oikawa-senpai works so hard to keep all of his team on their toes and in tip top shape!"

"Yeah, but that (___)...it looked like he was honestly trying to throw the game for them."

"Yeah, he didn't score many points! Plus his serves and spikes almost always got picked up!"

"He really didn't do much. I think having him out there for the entirety of one set made Oikawa lose against Shiratorizawa."

"Totally. If he wasn't out there, he would have for sure won that game. It's tragic that (___) is a second year and yet he acts like he just started playing. He's going to drag Oikawa down!"

"Really, he shouldn't be playing. I feel like he'd be better at anything else."

The girls walked on without even realizing that he was standing in earshot of them. He stared at their fading figures as they walked between the first years and hearing their laughs. Each word they said seeped into him and he went over what they said. He processed it, like he couldn't quite understand what they were saying, like it was not even said in a language he knew. He felt numb and even worse than before. He was snapped out of his thoughts with the sound of the warning bell to return back to class. He threw his chocolate milk box away in a nearby trash can and went up the stairs that were right behind him. He walked straight to his class and sat back down in his seat, plopping his head right into his arms.

Ever since that day, (___) has been working himself to the bone. He had to get better, he needed to get better. He wanted to stay on the team, he wanted to keep playing, he didn't want to face being benched. He contemplated several times of actually quitting, thinking he was just a nuisance in the eyes of his senpais, thinking that he actually wasn't good enough for the team. He pushed himself a lot harder than he ever anticipated, using those thoughts as fuel to train himself as best he could. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were quick to try and get him to take breaks, knowing that he was going too far with how much he practiced. (___) would wave them off, saying that he was okay and willing to keep going. He would smile too, just to reassure them. The two third years knew better, but if he wasn't complaining, then what could they do?

Currently, (___) and the rest of his team were playing a six on six game with each other. He was up for serving. As he bounced the ball against the ground, he felt himself become even more lightheaded than ever before that day. It was a little thing that had been bugging him the entire day, but he thought it was because he hadn't eaten much today. He was also hotter than usual. He would have the worst heat flashes and would flare up in class on occasion. It was worse here. He was going to be hot from all the moving around, but it felt like he was on fire. He was sweating profusely and he could feel his vision become blurry. He tried his best to stay standing, but he just couldn't do it anymore. He had pushed his body too far and it gave out.

He finally collapsed.

When his eyes finally opened again, he was met with a white ceiling above him and a large curtain to the right side of the bed he was laying in. He heard a sigh from beside him.

"Thank goodness, you're awake." He heard the familiar voice of his captain.

His head lolled over to the side and he strained his eyes to stare over at the brown haired boy.

"Oikawa-senpai? Where am I?" (___) tried to sit himself up.

A soft hand on his shoulder easily defeated him and pushed him back down into the soft mattress and pillow. (___) groaned slightly in protest but didn't fight it.

"You're in the infirmary, dummy. You collapsed when you were about to serve. You're lucky I was able to catch you before you hit the ground. You gave us all quite a fright!" Oikawa responded.

"C-Collapsed?"

"Yes, (___)-chan. The nurse came to check on you. You are sick and have the worst fever ever!" Oikawa huffed.

"N-No, I can't! I'm not sick! I gotta keep practicing!" (___) croaked.

"No, you don't. From this day forward, you are banned from practicing until you get better." Oikawa commanded.

"B-But, senpai---"

"No! No buts. The nurse had come in and deemed you not well enough to continue on like this. She said it was from extreme overwork and that your body finally gave out! You need to get better first, please. Once that happens, then you can start practicing again." Oikawa explained.

"Senpai..." (___) whined out in weak protest, "I wanna keep playing---I'm fine! I swear I'm fine. I gotta get better for the team!"

Oikawa eyed (___) and sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

"I knew there was something wrong, I just knew it. I'm a fool for not saying anything. Why---Why do you have to get better at volleyball? What...What _idiot_ put that into your head?" Oikawa questioned him.

(___) shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and he averted his eyes. He coughed slightly.

"I-I don't know. They were just talking about m-me."

"God, you're a horrible liar. I can hear it and see it! Tell me who."

(___) shifted again and frowned at his persistence.

"Is it someone you know? Someone I know? Someone in class?"

(___) refused to answer him and it made Oikawa irritated. The older boy used one of his hands to turn (___)'s head back into his direction so he could stare at him.

"Please tell me, I don't want to see you like this. It was already worrying enough that you wouldn't talk about it before. Please, just say something." Oikawa pleaded.

(___) gave in due to Oikawa's pleading and worried look on his face. He never meant to worry his him, he wanted to do the complete opposite if anything.

"I---well, it was some girls f-from my class and so-some third year classes too. I r-recognized some of them as your fans..."

"Hmm, and what did they say to you?"

"U-Um...it was just...they were saying that I wasn't good enough, that I-I shouldn't be on the team. I didn't expect them to say shit like that!"

"So that's why you were practicing so much? Because of what they said to you?"

"Yeah...I just---I wanted to prove them wrong. But it feels like, I'm still not good enough."

Oikawa exhaled at the boy's admission and he stood from the chair he sat in. He kicked his shoes off and moved (___) over in the bed. He sat down next to him and kicked his legs up onto the end of the bed. 

"W-What're you doing? Y-You're gonna get sick!"

"Please, I take care of myself. I won't catch a cold this easily."

Oikawa pulled (___) into him and moved his head to lay on his chest. (___) could hear Oikawa's calm heartbeat and he groggily blinked his eyes.

"Don't let words like that get to you, okay? Me and everyone else on this team knows that you're good as hell. Who was it that was able to block the Ace's hits on the Karasuno team?"

"...Me."

"And who was it that was also able to keep up with Tobio-chan's fake outs?"

"...Me."

"And who was it that showed no fear going against Chibi-chan #10?"

"...Me."

"See? You've done so much. And I only listed one game that has happened! Did you let those words make you forget all of the other matches that we played? (___), you are such a valuable asset to this team, don't ever think like that again! You're enthusiasm is what keeps us going!" Oikawa complimented. "We respect you as a teammate and we recognize that you are a strong person!"

(___) let the words seep into him and he looked up at Oikawa.

"B-But I was the reason we lost against Shiratorizawa! I didn't land enough hits! I felt...useless."

"No! No, no, no! You are not the reason for that! Don't even think about saying that again---don't even think something like that again! There is no one to blame for us losing. We did our best, the best we could have ever done."

"I---" (___) sighed. "I just don't want you to leave knowing that the last game you played we lost. I want you to have one good game before you go." 

"No matter what, any game we play is good. It's an experience every time. I'm always gonna have a good game knowing that I'm playing with the best team in the Miyagi Prefecture. I get to spend time with people that I've come to love, and of course, that includes you as well." Oikawa said as if it was fact. "You shouldn't let thoughts like those invade your head, okay? Your enthusiasm is what keeps us going---I want you to be happy! I don't want you to overwork yourself again because of some stupid things that people say. You gave me quite the fright when you almost hit the ground! I'm so glad I was able to catch you."

(___) smiled small at his words and he nuzzled into his chest, closing his eyes and listening to his heartbeat.

"T-Thanks, senpai." (___) sniffled, bringing the thin sheet closer to his chin.

"Anytime, (___). I'll be sure to handle those fans of mine accordingly. They won't say something like that next time, that's for sure." Oikawa declared, rubbing (___)'s arm soothingly.

Within a few moments, (___) slipped back into sleeping, his breaths becoming even. He only shifted every few minutes to get comfortable. Oikawa would take the small, damp cloth that was on the short stand next to the infirmary bed and would wipe his forehead down before humming softly to himself and (___).

"Oi, Shittykawa, I thought you said you were only gonna take him to the infirmary. What's taking you so long----"

Iwaizumi moved the curtain back to see the scene in front of him. While Iwaizumi's head popped out, so did Matsukawa's, Hanamaki's.

"Ah---"

"What the fuck are you doin'?" Iwaizumi hissed.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki pulled out their phones and took a multitude of pictures, smirking at the blackmail they were getting.

"I'm staying with him. Nothing more. He needs to rest."

"Mm, and him needing rest requires you to....be like that?" Matsukawa snickered.

"Yeah does him needing sleep require you to have to be here with him? I don't understand." Hanamaki chuckled.

"Why you little---"

"Oi, Shittykawa, you've got clean up for not telling us properly what you were gonna fuckin' do. You'll be doing it alone." Iwaizumi stated before disappearing behind the curtain and leaving.

The other third years followed after him, still laughing at what they saw.

" _Iwa-chan~_! No fair!" Oikawa whined.

\-----

The next day, (___) was able to stay home for the day, just so he could fully recover from the fever without getting anyone else sick. He slept most of the day away and only got up to use the bathroom, take a cool shower, or to get some food from the fridge. Other than that, he was buried under his blankets to sweat out the fever.

Oikawa was still slightly worried for him. To be clear, he was the one who caught him before he entirely hit the ground and had carried him all the way to the infirmary. He was also internally hitting himself for believing that (___) was okay with all the work he was putting through his body when he should have told him to slow down. Even so, he wanted to make sure he was doing okay while he was staying home so he went over to his home with a bag of medicine and his favorite cartons of chocolate milk. (___) had texted their groupchat that saying that he was doing alright and he was feeling at least somewhat better, but Oikawa just wanted to make sure, and by make sure, he just wanted an excuse to go to his home to properly look after him and spend some time with him. He won't deny that he enjoyed the company of the second year and without him there that day, Oikawa was noticeably a bit dejected.

However, his mood improved as soon as the day finished and when the team stopped by a small convenience store on the way home. He was about to diverge from his team when Yahaba and Iwaizumi stopped him. Yahaba handed him a small stack of papers that were the notes from class that day for him to take with. Yahaba knew that Iwaizumi had more to say to Oikawa so he went off with the rest of the team. The other third year grabbed the collar of Oikawa's track suit jacket and eyed him.

"You better not do anythin' funny with him, so help me---he's still sick mind you and I know how you get." Iwaizumi barked at Oikawa.

"How I get? I know that he's sick! I would never do something to him. Just how much of a horny dog do you think I am, Iwa-chan?"

"Hah?" Iwaizumi's glare sharpened.

"S-Sorry! I promise not to do anything!"

"Good. Now get goin', it's already late enough." Iwaizumi let him go before catching up with the rest of them.

Oikawa fixed the collar of his jacket before trotting off down a different road. The familiar sets of apartments came into view and he looked for the boy's apartment as soon as he entered the building. He remembered it being on the fifth floor so he took the elevator up. Once he reached the floor, he wandered for a few moments, looking between the doors to spot (___)'s last name on one of the plaques on the doors.

Near the end of the hall, he did find it, and proceeded to knock. It was quite for some time and he knocked again. His second set of knocks willed the sick boy on the inside to go and actually answer. He thought his mother probably forgot her keys to the house. He stumbled out of his room and walked down the small hallway to the door before unlocking it. He pulled it open.

"Hey mom---" His eyes looked up to meet Oikawa's. "AH! W-What are you doing here?!"

Oikawa watched as (___) jumped behind the door to cover his body. He was in nothing but an oversized sweater and boxers at the moment.

 _'I won't do anything, I won't---nope, not a single thing.'_ Oikawa thought to himself.

"Hello, (___)-chan~!" Oikawa greeted him. "I just wanted to swing by to drop off some things to you and see how you were doing."

"Y-You didn't have t-to do that!" (___) stammered, avoiding Oikawa's eyes. "I-I told you I was fine in t-the groupchat..."

"But I wanted to! Besides, how am I supposed to properly give you the notes that Yahaba took the liberty of taking? He hopes you do better." Oikawa held out the notes for him to take.

(___) snatched them instantly and was about to shut the door to end it right there.

"That's a bit rude! Not even a thank you?" Oikawa pouted. "I also have other things for you, too! Don't just disappear yet!"

"W-Well, what is it? I-I should be in b-bed right now." (___) tried his best to huff in irritation.

Oikawa found his little huff adorable. Even when angry, he was cute. He held out the bag for him to take.

"Of course I got you some medicine, but I also did manage to find some of that chocolate milk you like! And here, you can have my meat bun as well." Oikawa pointed to the things in the bag.

(___) took it from his hands and sighed.

"T-Thank you. Yo-You really didn't have to."

"Like I said, I wanted to. Anything for one of my favorite teammates!" Oikawa grinned. "Now, get better soon, okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

\------

When (___) arrived the next day, he was accompanied by Oikawa, who insisted on walking him to and from school, just in case he were to collapse along the way. Oikawa was acting like a mother hen to him and sort of babied him. He was still worried for him, even though the boy expressed that he was feeling much better already and that he didn't need a watchful eye. Oikawa disagreed, wanting to stay by his side until he absolutely knew that the cold was gone. He used this as the biggest excuse to spend more time with him outside of practice as well. He even went to the level of walking him to his classes in the morning and walking with him to the gym for volleyball practice.

(___) looked a lot more energized than he did previously. He was even able to hold his head up in class without needing a nap. He returned Yahaba's notes to the boy with a small thank you before going back to his own seat. He received the work that he missed as well and Watari and Yahaba actually helped him between classes with understanding the work that he was given. (___) appreciated the help. The second years also made sure to stick by his side when they left class together to go to the vending machines. They all talked happily with each other and bought whatever they wanted. Yahaba and Kyotani made sure to ask if he was truly okay at least a few times over. It irritated (___) that they were also kind of babying him, but he didn't outright complain. He was surprised that Kyotani was one of the ones to really be worried about him, knowing that he and Kyotani never talked much unless they wanted to practice together.

The first day back went smoothly for him. The same for the next day, and the day after that. He was able to do his makeup work with minimal help and was able to get it in at least a day or two later. Oikawa still made it a point to join him every morning and every afternoon for walks to class and from class to practice. (___) started to mind less and less as it continued on, becoming more comfortable in his presence. The two talked like they had known each other for their whole lives and actually joked about quite a bit. (___) would always laugh when Oikawa would compliment himself, calling him Narcissus but without the lake to peer at himself with. Oikawa was just happy to see the good old (___) returning from his depressed, overworked-induced, feverish self.

Everything was good until the last day of the week. It was just like the last few days, but instead there was a twist that (___) was NOT expecting to happen at all.

Classes had just ended and, like all the other days, Oikawa was right there by the door to walk him out. (___) would meet him once the others were out of the class and he had finished packing his bag. He picked up the duffel right by his desk and slung it over his other shoulder and walked to the door to see Oikawa right where he usually is.

"Ready?" Oikawa asked him.

(___) nodded with a grin and the two walked down the hall with the few other students who were leaving the other classrooms. (___) and Oikawa walked down the nearby stairwell and decided to stop by the vending machine in front of the first year classrooms. Oikawa offered to pay and he already knew that (___) would want his chocolate milk, while he would get milk bread for himself. The two heard a set of laughter from a group of girls and they looked over at where the noise was coming from. (___) instantly recognized the faces of the girls as the ones who put him down not too long ago.

(___) gulped and started to back away from the vending machine, clutching the strap to his bag in a death grip. Oikawa took note of his reaction and looked between him and his fans.

"Ah, so they're the ones?" Oikawa questioned him.

(___) looked down at the ground and rubbed one of his arms. He nodded.

"So I see. Well, come on. Let's go." Oikawa wrapped an arm around his shoulders to urge him forward. 

(___) internally groaned that the girls were in the hall that they needed to walk through to get to the gym the fastest. He didn't even want to look at them, feeling like they were gonna say something regardless of Oikawa being there or not.

"O-Oh! Oikawa-senpai!" One of the girls called.

"Oikawa!" Others called.

"Hello ladies." He said smoothly, waving to them.

"Going to practice, I see?" Another asked.

"Yep! We're gonna be there for quite a while today." Oikawa replied.

"Do you mind if we come and watch?" Someone else inquired.

Oikawa pondered for a moment before looking down at (___) and the deep frown that was set in his face.

"Sorry ladies, but I can't help but hear from a little bird that you've been saying some things about my boyfriend here!" Oikawa's hand that was on (___)'s shoulder drifted down his back and settled right above his hip.

He pulled (___) in close to his side. Oikawa inwardly smiled in triumph, knowing that the girls had been caught red-handed. Their faces were in pure shock at the revelation. (___)'s was also stuck like that, his head snapping up to look at him.

"Please don't give him a hard, he's one of our most hardworking players!" Oikawa grinned.

"O-Oikawa----"

"Ah, ah, ah~! How many times do I have to tell you, (___)? It's Tooru to you, baby~!" Oikawa cut him off before he could continue.

He placed a kiss to the top of his head and his temple, laughing at (___)'s stammering. (___) sort of caught on though, figuring he was doing this just to get the girls off his back. He averted his eyes.

"S-Sorry, T-Tooru." (___) murmured.

"Don't worry about it, baby! It's alright, it's not like it's the first time this has happened. It's still so cute how you fluster like that, I just can't get enough of that." Oikawa purred before turning his attention back to the girls. "If you'll excuse us, we have practice to get to! See you!"

The two volleyball players walked away from them before they could even say anything, going out the side doors that lead directly to the gym. Oikawa kept him close still, refusing to let go of his waist.

"Thanks for b-back there. Y-You can let go n-now."

"Hm, why would I do that? I don't wanna let go of my _boyfriend_." Oikawa cooed.

"W-Wait...you---what?!"

Oikawa chuckled at his response.

"I would have asked you properly at some point but...I realized that, yeah, I don't have much time left here and I wanted to secure the bag. When you told me that they were getting onto you, of course I was displeased by this, the boy that I like is being bullied. It was the only way I could have thought to get them to hop off of you." Oikawa sighed. "I started to kind of realize that I wanted to be with you by how worried I was getting for you. And, you know, the fact that I didn't leave your side this entire week. I really enjoy your company!"

"I---I...I don't know what to say."

"Well, it's not like I'm forcing you to be with me. I just...it would be nice." Oikawa shrugged.

"I---I'm not against it!! It's just..."

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm kinda scared to say it. I mean, Kyotani and Iwaizumi-senpai and Kunimi and a few others know, but I-I've never actually told y-you."

"Is it something bad?"

"N-No!! N-Not to me it isn't, or to them. Well, I guess--fuck, okay, I'll say it." (___) took in a deep breath. "I'm transgender."

Oikawa tilted his head, confused.

"Wait...have I been calling you by the wrong name this entire time?! Have I been using the wrong pronouns?"

(___) was a little surprised by his response but he shook his head to reassure him.

"N-No! Y-You've been calling me the right name and pronouns s-since we met." (___) stated, "So, you're not---like---taken aback?"

"Why would I? Is that what you expected of me?"

"I...kind of did. I expect that from everyone really. It's just always so scary to tell another person. If you said you hated me after I told you, I-I would've been crushed." (___) exhaled.

Oikawa removed his hand from his waist and placed it on his cheek.

"I don't think I could never be able to hate you. It's quite the opposite. I don't think I can stop liking you!" Oikawa grinned. "Someone so adorable, who's good at what he does, and is one of the smartest people that I know. Why would I hate someone like you? I've known you for about two years now. We're close, are we not?"

(___) stammered in response, trying to say something. Oikawa leaned down and kissed the top of his nose and winked at him.

"If you would be so kind...will you let me be your boyfriend?"

(___) let out a shaky breath before reaching up to place his hand on top of Oikawa's. He leaned up and placed a tiny peck on Oikawa's cheek.

"Y-Yeah. I'd like that."

Oikawa blushed at his forwardness, but grinned nonetheless. "I'll be sure to be the best boyfriend you will ever have! If you intend to keep me for forever, 'cause I know I'm not gonna let you go."

"I-I won't let you go either."

"Good." Oikawa said, leaning in to kiss his lips.


	4. Bunny Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuh
> 
> \---- A. :)

(3rd Person)

 ******* When the word _hybrid_ is said, I mean that the ears, tail, and legs of the animal are what's a part of the character's body, not that they're entirely that animal. They also have some animal instincts, but it's not that present. *******

Karasuno has always been known as the flightless crows for a considerable amount of time. The only reason they were associated with that name was because of the large amount of crow-hybrid players they had on their volleyball team. It was truly a murder when that specific team played. However, that wasn't the only type of hybrid that existed on the team. The two childhood friends, Hinata and (___), noticed two others: a squirrel and a rabbit. Sure, there were plenty more there as well, but it was definitely a small set of predators. Karasuno was the first place ever to feature a large amount of scavenger hybrids while also having two prey species on their team. It was record setting in more ways than one. When (___) and Hinata saw just how high the Tiny Giant squirrel hybrid jumped, along with how the Titan Rabbit hopped up to block, the two were always fascinated by them, wanted to be them, and even wanted to play volleyball at Karasuno.

The two played their first official game against Kitagawa First, meeting the monstrous "King of the Court". Surprisingly, he wasn't any kingly animal. He was a black panther. You could barely see the small ears that poked out of his hair because it blended so well. He was definitely threatening. He was really the only one barking out orders, trying to take charge of a team he never really had control over in the first place. His kingly persona was flawed and he exercised power unapologetically. He was completely thrown off when a squirrel and rabbit were able to steal points from them, which prompted him to shout at his team and end up getting himself benched.

To (___) and Hinata, it didn't mean anything. The two had played, the two had experienced what it must have been like for the Little Giant Squirrel and Titan Rabbit when they first started played. That's all that mattered. The only thing they felt walking away as the losing side was, "Yeah, this is definitely what I'm doing."

Fast forward to their first year at Karasuno, the two were surprised to see the King of the Court Panther there, shocked that he would pick a school like this. That didn't stop them from signing up to be in the club. (___) tried to NOT get Hinata into a small competition between the squirrel and the panther, but they started nonetheless. (___) sighed at their antics, already thinking this was a mess. He apologized to the captain and ultimately didn't end up with the same punishment as those two. Hinata wanted (___) to speak for him, but (___) thought this would be a good lesson for him, so he didn't say anything and instead focused on the fact that he was now in the Karasuno gym, practicing.

Not long after, they met the Ram, Yamaguchi, and the Lynx, Tsukishima. (___) and Hinata detested how salty the tall lynx was, and they made their distress known, especially with all the little comments about how they were the smallest preys on the team. Even Yamaguchi was bigger than them.

At some point, all of them started to practice together with the team. Hinata was able to snag Nishinoya, the otter, into teaching him and (___) to receive properly. Sooner than later, Asahi, the bear, joined the team as well. It was scary how much the team worked together, even though it was such a varying mess of hybrids. You would never think of a squirrel or rabbit not being afraid of a lynx, bear, black panther, or their vice captain who was a coyote. (___) and Hinata never showed that they were scared of them. They just wanted to play, wanted to become the best players that they had grown up watching. That was their goal and they were gonna let predator hybrids stand in the way of that.

Today, it was finally their first practice match with another school. Hinata and (___) were very alert and anxious about it, just talking to them made them nervous. Hinata couldn't stop fluffing his tail and petting it during class. It made the others in class giggle at his anxious state. (___) was also with him there, getting a few giggles here and there about how he was acting. Whenever his name would be called or when someone would tap on his shoulder or even pass by his desk, his ears would stand at attention and his breaths would become small, shallow, and fast. His nose would flare as well and he would look all around the room with wide eyes before settling on the person who said his name. Prey and predator animals alike said that he looked cute as he flustered that way. The boy would groan at the compliment and reach up to pull his ears in front of his eyes, just so he didn't have to look at the people in the room.

When the time of the actual match approached, Hinata and (___) could barely stand up in the clubroom to change. Their stomachs hurt so bad and they became very, very jumpy at everyone else approaching them. Hinata was the one to give in first, needing to rush off to the bathroom. He ran into Tsukishima on his way out who laughed out an apology and made a comment about how short he was. Hinata barely even registered it, looking at him with hollow eyes as he went down the stairs and into the building for the bathrooms. (___) could barely hold his head up and was leaning against the wall right now. He sank down to his butt and stared up at the ceiling, thinking that death was upon him.

In a way, the two had many reasons as to why they were scared. One, it was the first high school practice match. Second, they were going to be facing off in a match against god knows how many predators. It didn't make it any better that they didn't know them. Prey usually become accustom to the presence of predators after a period of time. A form of trust is made between them, a silent treaty of, "I won't bring harm to you. We're friends.". Hinata and (___) were able to get that reassurance from their team, though Tsukishima was on thin ice for some of the comments he still passes by them. Even so, this was a new set of predators, a set they don't know, and a set that hasn't made that treaty with them. Plus, they would all smell unfamiliar which would definitely throw him off for a bit of the game until he becomes accustom to it, the same with Hinata.

"You doing alright, (___)-kun?" Sugawara came up to him as he pulled off his shirt.

His head and coyote ears popped up out of the shirt when he took it off and his eyes wandered back down to the frustrated rabbit in front of him.

"Y-Yeah. Ju-Just a but nervous. I can't b-believe our first practice match is against Aoba Johsai!" (___) warily smiled up at him.

"I know you and Hinata are anxious about being in a room of unknown predators, but there's nothing to worry about. Remember: you have us on your team. You aren't going out onto that court alone, okay? You two have proven to us that you are really, really valuable. Don't let your fear of the other team stomp out what you're good at." Sugawara reassured him. "Why don't you change? I'm sure Kageyama has already gone off to get Hinata from the bathroom."

(___) nodded slowly and hopped up. He stripped as he moved over to his bag in the room. He pulled out his gym shorts and white tee and placed the familiar #18 jersey over it. His hands still shook considerably, but he was calmer than before. He felt better after Sugawara's words. (___) thought that a coyote would never be so nice. Usually predators like that would 'playfully' bare their fangs at prey hybrids just to spook them. At least now it's considered a threat on school grounds so it's dealt with accordingly. Even so, it was still nerve wracking to be going against a team in which he doesn't know much about the players.

Before he knew it, both him and Hinata were joint by the hip again and walking out of the clubroom with their practice jerseys on. They followed their upperclassman down the stairs of the club room building and over to the gym. (___) and Hinata instinctively lifted their noses up to smell the air, catching the unknown scents of those inside. Kageyama also joined in, huffing when he smelt a few familiar ones from inside the gym. (___) kept his ears perked up and was alerted of the sounds that were going on in the gym.

Once they walked in, they saw the other players. They were practicing on the other side opposite of where they walked in from. (___) gulped. They were a lot bigger than them, taller too. There were only about two that didn't look so big. From what he could see, (___) spotted a badger, peacock, hawk, lynx, cat, raccoon, and another otter hybrid. He exhaled and shook his head, trying to calm himself down. Hinata found (___)'s hand and clutched it tightly, wrapping his tail around his arm.

"F-Fox." He pointed over to the boy who was standing by his coach and talking.

(___) followed to where he was looking and saw the sharp, black and orange/brown ears of the fox. They were atop a head of brown hair. The boy seemed to be one of the more taller players on the team. He wore a jersey with a #1 across it. His tail flicked around and he lifted his head to sniff the air.

"Fox is...captain of that team?" (___) pondered aloud.

His head slowly turned over to them as they were setting up on their side of the court. His eyes didn't even catch his or Hinata's, he stared directly at the black panther that was ahead of them. Kageyama growled lowly as he caught his gaze. The fox only let loose a toothy grin at seeing his old kohai again. The fox was intimidating to say the least. Hinata and (___) have had some run ins with those types of hybrids and they've always been anything but good. They would cheat them and make fun of them, barking out loud laughs when they insulted the two prey hybrids. (___)'s ears folded back at the fox and he thumped his foot angrily. (___) wasn't very fond of foxes because they were quick to bully Hinata before they even got to (___). He felt like this would go the same way. He definitely gave off the vibe of being very, very cunning and sly.

Karasuno huddled together with Coach Ukai and Takeda, going over how things would go. Hinata was out first with the usual set up of Kageyama, Ennoshita, Tanaka, Daichi, Sugawara, and Tsukishima. (___) would be standing on the sidelines with the rest of the team until they felt it would be right for him to join in. The two captains greeted each other, showing a mutual distaste for one another. Daichi's feathers bristled in the presence of the fox and the fox's tail flicked and puffed considerably in the presence of Daichi. The two went to their separate sides of the court after Aoba Johsai won the coin toss. The fox was immediately up for serving, going straight in for a jump serve. The velocity of the shot went right passed Karasuno, hitting the ground before any of them could react.

"This is gonna be a long game." (___) sighed quietly. 

(___) watched Hinata show no fear going against the large predators in the front, unafraid of doing his signature quick attack spike. He was even able to fly on right by the captain's head on the other side. When Hinata actually got onto the court, he had nothing to be scared of. Everywhere else, he was always so nervous. The same thing could be said about (___). The two were together ever since they were born and became friends quickly. They've always had a mutual taste for things and have even acted the same over time. (___) would be no different on the court just like Hinata is. However, he was still nervous watching the game from where he stood. His stomach did wild flips and it even got so bad that he was holding onto Yamaguchi for support. Yamaguchi let out a small and sad 'bah' at his actions and his ears flattened at the boy's dejected behavior, but he did his best to provide comfort for him. Although the two don't interact much, he's watched Sugawara comfort the boy plenty of times before so he knew how much (___) enjoyed to have his ears pet at the base so he did just that. It was able to lull the boy into a calm state before he even knew it. His breathing was evening out and not coming out as rapid as it was the entirety of the first set. (___) also paid more attention to the first set as it came to a close. Aoba Johsai took it from them. 18-25.

(___) thumped his foot, a renewed vigor showing up inside of him. The team got back together again and (___) eyed Coach Ukai, unconsciously thumping his foot madly. The large crow glanced to him before nodding.

"Alright, we start this set. (___) you will be up to serve. It's okay if you're pushed out of that position quickly, you already know where you excel. Be sure to stay on your toes. Do not let them get to you."

"Yes coach!" (___) nodded his head quickly.

He was joined by Kageyama, Tanaka, Daichi, Tsukishima, Ennoshita, and Sugawara. It was decided that when (___) cycled up to the front, Hinata would be put back in place of Tsukishima. It would be a giant risk to have two small players try and block, but Coach Ukai knew that (___) would be able to pull of good blocks and even help Hinata jumped higher.

When the whistle blew, (___) tossed the ball straight up into the air and went for a jump serve as well. He hit the ball and sent it over. It went into play immediately and he moved the back of the court to receive the ball. The captain, as he's come to know his name as Oikawa, set the ball to the Ace of their team, Iwaizumi. The badger soared up above the net and struck the ball hard. (___) dove down onto the ground and dug the ball out, sending it back up into the air. Kageyama moved back up onto the ball and set it up high and right towards Tsukishima. The tall, Eurasian Lynx hit it right over the block that rose up right in front of him. That was the first point of the set. Karasuno cheered and applauded (___) and Tsukishima for their scored point and save of the ball.

A few more points later, (___) had moved up the far left position. Tsukishima had been replaced now by Hinata who was ready to be back in the game. From this place, Oikawa was able to get a better look at the two prey types that had caught his eye. The Mountain Cottontail (___) and the Red Squirrel Hinata. Oikawa's eyes paid more attention to the rabbit this time, seeing how Hinata already played. With this rabbit hybrid, he seemed like a wild card to him. He was able to receive well and do good serves, but what would he be like with spiking and blocking? Oikawa had a lot to look forward to, especially when he saw that glint in the rabbit's eyes. Oikawa's tail flicked in interest and he smirked down at the rabbit. (___) grumbled and chattered his teeth together, a little habit he never grew out of, even when he was little, and thumped his foot rapidly against the court floor.

When the ball was served into play from the other side, Ennoshita sent it back up into the air by receiving it. Kageyama watched to who was moving around and faked out the blockers in front of him who tried to follow Hinata, seeing that the boy had run passed to the left position (___) was in. What they didn't account for was Kageyama serving it to the open right position. (___) rushed up on it as Hinata played decoy. The set that Kageyama did was purposefully higher than anything that had been spiked before. (___) hopped up into the air as if he were on springs. He flew up and right to where the ball was. He struck it down, the ball making contact with Aoba Johsai's side of the court with a quickness that not even Hinata could keep up with. (___) landed on his rabbit legs and looked through the net at the predatory players, seeing them practically frozen in place by what they saw. With the way (___) jumped, his whole body cleared the net---he could have hopped over the net if he wanted to.

Karasuno cheered again at the point and Tanaka, the Samoyed hybrid, slapped the breath out of (___) with a large slap to his back. His tail wagged happily behind him as he laughed at the boy's reaction. (___)'s tail also wiggled slightly at the praise he received from his upperclassmen, but it was only slight.

Oikawa watched as the boy returned to his original place in the front, his eyes narrowing at him. The Great King setter whipped his tail from side to side. His ears flatten a bit in irritation at what he saw. He let the little riff in his mood pass though as if it didn't happen. He put on his usual smile and told his team to brush it off. Oikawa turned back to the net and grinned wide at (___) who had happened to look in his direction.

"My, my! Color me impressed! That was quite a jump you did! It won't be enough though." Oikawa cooed to him.

(___) huffed, thumping his foot again.

"Enough or not, I'm just happy to be playing, even if it's against a _fox_."

"Now, now, I'm not like other foxes, I hope you come to realize that."

"What? Being the rare Silver Fox makes you better?"

"What a confident cottontail you are! I could have sworn I smelt fear from you when you walked into the room."

"Yeah, well, it's not like you're smelling it now, Oikawa-senpai."

"No, in fact I smell something different. I hope it's not what I think it is~!" The fox purred.

"What...? What do you think it is? As if you know anything about the instincts of hybrids like me."

"Oh, but I do! I actually learn about prey hybrids in school thank you very much. Right now...I smell something that---I don't know---smells delectable. I hope the other predators haven't picked up on it~."

" _Oi_." Kageyama snapped his jaw at the fox as he came up beside (___). "Leave him alone."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tobio-chan! I better not anger the False King of the Jungle, now should I?" Oikawa giggled as he returned to his position.

(___) smelt the air around him and he shook his head.

"I don't understand what he smells."

"He's just using that to get to you. He's trying to say that you're about to be going through a heat."

(___)'s body flared up at what Kageyama bluntly stated and his eyes glared daggers into that of Oikawa who only blew a kiss in his direction. 

"Cheeky fox! I-I'm a male! I-I-I don't have a heat!"

"Oh, but I wish you did~! Would be nice to see that tail fluttering rather than that foot thumping!" Oikawa snickered.

(___)'s ears fell flat against his head as he felt his whole body become fiery hot. Kageyama glared at the fox hybrid and he growled again at Oikawa's horrible 'flirting'. He snapped his jaw on the other side of the net as a warning to the older boy, not standing for his behavior. The feeling was mutual from the honey badger Ace on Oikawa's team. He smacked Oikawa's head and snapped his jaw at him too, growling.

"I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth again, especially towards prey hybrids. Like you said, you're learning about them in school and that's something you. Do. Not. Say. Got it?" Iwaizumi barked at him.

"Y-Yes, Iwa-chan."

After that little bump, the rest of the second set went on like any other game. (___) and Hinata dominated the sky and stuck down several shots. (___) couldn't resist flying two of his spikes right by Oikawa as a warning of sorts. However, Aoba Johsai took that set from them as well, 22-25. Even if it was a loss for them, Coach Ukai congratulated them on playing their first practice match and also scoring that many points against such a high profile team.

Karasuno took down the net and cleaned up the court with some help from Aoba Johsai, even though there were several complaints about it. They were the guest team so they shouldn't do that. However, Iwaizumi was keen on getting to help them, even if he was a bit snappy about it.

(___), Hinata, and Yamaguchi went along earlier to change back into their normal clothes up in the club room. When they came back out, they took their bags and other belongings. Once the gym was cleaned up, Aoba Johsai disappeared into the bathrooms just inside the school building to change and the rest of the Karasuno team went into the club room to change as well. (___) went into the building to visit the vending machine just right by the doors to get a snack for him and Hinata. He looked over what was available and settled on a small can of coffee for himself while getting Hinata a lemon sparkling water.

"Ah, so it's you, Bunny Boy."

(___)'s ears perked up at the sound of Oikawa's voice and he turned around to see the fox. His tail waved around behind him smoothly, showing that he was calm.

"'Bunny Boy'?" (___) cocked his head to the side.

Oikawa hummed as he walked closer. (___) instinctively took a step back from him and knocked right into the back of the vending machine.

"Just a small nickname I decided to give you." Oikawa stood right in front of him now. "You know, I've never faced a rabbit before. I was actually impressed by how you worked."

(___) squinted up at him.

"I-If that's you're way of trying to make up for what you said on the court, it's n-not working." (___) stammered at the proximity.

"Oh, yes right, about that." Oikawa snapped his fingers. "I've been meaning to say sorry about that. Iwa-chan was hounding me while changing, saying I had to find you to apologize. I shouldn't have said something like that. I should know better. I hope you'll accept my apology."

Oikawa bowed slightly to him to show that he was actually sorry. (___) clutched the drinks to his chest and nodded.

"I guess you really aren't like other fox hybrids." (___) straightened himself out. "I accept your apology."

Oikawa smiled down at him.

"Told you I was different. Have other hybrids like me been the usual trickster that they are?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'trickster'. They've just always bullied me and Hinata."

Oikawa gave (___) some space as he turned back around to look at the vending machine.

"Ah, so I see. I guess I haven't really change your perspective on us fox hybrids then."

"Well, you apologized which is something the other boys never did so I'd say you've proved that your more than a cackling bully fox. Though, it doesn't entirely correct what you said out loud in front of about twenty other hybrids."

Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck and his tail moved around more erratically. His eyes could help but drift down to the boy's small cotton tail that poked out right above his pant line and under his open uniform jacket. It twitched slightly as he leaned down to get another snack.

"Allow me to make it up to you." Oikawa breathed out, meeting the eyes of the boy who was turning to look back at him.

"In what way? We don't even know each other."

"Well, we could always get to know each other if you'd allow me to make it up to you."

"Ah..." (___) shifted on his legs and his ears bowed slightly at the invitation.

"Or we could do something else entirely." Oikawa stated, his voice becoming low.

(___)'s heartbeat picked up the pace and his breaths came out shorter.

"I-I think your idea o-of making u-up something to me is sk-skewed."

"Well, I'm offering what I would know best to make it up to someone. But, you're right, we don't know each other so I have no idea what to do to for you, Bunny Boy. Is there something that you would like?" Oikawa somehow became closer than he was already.

His tail swished back and forth and his ears lowered to his head. His gaze was oddly heated and Oikawa didn't even know why he was honing in on just some rabbit hybrid from another school. He had plenty of fans that he could be with, but why was he choosing this one? Why would he chase after a prey hybrid?

"N-Not in particular."

"You sure----ACK!"

An empty water bottle was thrown at the back of his head and he growled. His head whipped around to see an anger badger. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at his captain.

"Leave the rabbit hybrid alone! You're hovering too close."

"Iwa-chan! I wasn't going to do anything to him! I was apologizing!"

"As if I would believe that! Get your bag, we're leaving now! We've been looking for you." Iwaizumi snapped at the fox.

"Alright, alright, give me a second." Oikawa sighed. "Sorry about him, he's always like this."

"N-No it's fine. Y-You have to go so...I'll be going t-too! Bye!" (___) jumped away from him and out the door before Oikawa could even say anything.

"Dammit! I wanted his number too..." Oikawa mumbled to himself.

"Stupid ass. As if this is the last time you'll see him." Iwaizumi huffed as he walked off.

Outside, (___) huffed in small breaths as he saw the rest of his team now going up to Yamaguchi and Hinata. Hinata noticed his good friend and waved to him as he walked up. (___) barely even registered himself handing him the drink he got, along with the small bag of assorted nuts for the squirrel. Hinata noticed his spaced out behavior and tilted his head to the side.

"Something wrong?"

"F-Fox hybrid...hngh..." (___) barely breathed out.

"Did he do something to you? What happened?" Hinata asked him hurriedly, worried for him.

"I...he was gonna---nothing bad!! It was just...I think he was trying to...ask me out."

Hinata spat out his drink and coughed a bit at what he said.

"Out? OUT?! Like a d-date?!" Hinata shouted.

(___) clamped a hand down over his mouth as he felt his face burn up considerably.

"I-I don't fully know!!! All I know is that he apologized for what he said on the court, offered to make it up to me via getting to know me better and asking for what I would want in return and I just---I don't know okay? The ace of their team interrupted him and I used that to run off!" (___) murmured to him. "And why are you so outraged by that?! Aren't you the one who wants to date that Kageya---"

Now it was Hinata's turn to clamp a hand over (___)'s mouth. The two shushed each other and they calmed themselves down. The rest of their team looked at them awkwardly. They removed their hands from each other's mouths and sighed.

"L-Let's not talk about t-this."

Hinata absentmindedly nodded his head.

What (___) didn't expect was for him to run into Oikawa the Silver Fox hybrid again. And, oh does it send the two on a rollercoaster.

================================================================================

ye this a two parter yeet my brain is frying itself hnggh words are hard


	5. Bunny Boy II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a hot minute since ive written porn but yah its there 
> 
> i hope its good!
> 
> \--- A. :)

(3rd Person)

Iwaizumi was right about seeing the rabbit hybrid again. Oikawa saw him on the opposite side of the court during the first round of Interhighs. (___) made sure to avoid his gaze during before the match even started. Up until he was actually put out onto the court, (___) was ready and willing to against Oikawa. His whole demeanor changed. It could have been because of how (___) was playing the game. The rabbit had learned a few more things ever since their practice match and was eager to show Oikawa up. He was ready to take him down. Oikawa willingly accepted the challenge, knowing that he was going to have a fun time going against the rabbit hybrid.

Oikawa's gaze was hungry and heated, the only time he never looked at him was when he was up to serve or when he was setting the ball to a spiker. Other than that, he made sure to watch (___) any chance he got. He couldn't help it. He loved how Bunny Boy dropped low to the court to receive a ball, how he stretched his legs far and wide. He also loved it when he saw the boy leap out of the court grounds to save a stray ball, seeing that little cottontail flutter. It got him going, but he was so confused as to why. Predator hybrids usually stuck with predators and the same could be said about prey hybrids with other preys. Predator/prey relationships aren't entirely frowned upon, but they are still seen as somewhat odd and it depends entirely on how the families perceive how well the two in question get along. But for Oikawa...he never thought he would think so much about one individual, especially one that is stereotypically the prey of a fox. He initially thought that it was just his instincts as half fox thinking that way, but it was much more than that.

He felt his heart beat faster when the rabbit hybrid would look at him, his eyes glinting and gleaming with challenge. Those eyes just told Oikawa that he wasn't gonna go down without a fight. He loved seeing that and the boy sure did deliver. But it wasn't enough for the first round. Aoba Johsai took the game from them, ultimately moving up to go against Shiratorizawa. Karasuno was broken by the loss, they even cried. (___)'s ears fell down to the sides of his head as he watched Aoba Johsai praise each other. Hinata's tail dragged along the ground much like Tanaka's and Nishinoya's. (___) shook greatly, his head and body feeling light. It almost felt like that game they played wasn't even real. They had thought of everything to take them down and it didn't work.

"S-So...that's the power of the Great King, huh?" (___) watched as the silver fox rubbed at the honey badger's ears.

Oikawa's tail flew around giddily and he was howling loudly. The hawk and peacock, Hanamaki and Yahaba, cawed and sang happily. (___) watched the fox's head turn to look over at them, his eyes landing on him. (___) knew that tears were falling from his eyes too, but that didn't stop the harsh glare that he was giving to the fox. He thumped his foot a few times to express his displeasure at the loss. Oikawa only grinned at him, but not in a cheeky way. It was more of a 'you fought well' way. (___)'s dejected demeanor cleared at the face Oikawa made and he wiped the tears that fell down his cheeks.

The two teams lined up right by the net and shook hands with each player. Oikawa made it a point to shake (___)'s hand longer than he should have.

"You did good." He complimented with a toothy smile.

"Y-Yeah, well...I'll be sure to be even better next time." (___) responded, his voice raspy from all the screaming and crying he had done.

The fox laughed, "I'll hold you to that. Until then."

(___) nodded, returning the grin to the fox.

"Yeah, I'll definitely get you."

"The prey being the predator? We'll see about that, little Bunny Boy." Oikawa purred to him.

(___)'s eyes dilated for a moment before returning to normal. He let go of Oikawa's hand and moved along the line to shake the other player's hands.   
  
  


(___) trained himself hard for the next match. When he went to the Tokyo training camp, he was eager to learn from the other teams. He was especially fond of the Owl and Bat duo, Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto practically took him and Hinata under his wing and showed him how he spiked and played in little practices after the main practices. Hinata would spend most of his time with Kenma during the day. The cat was surprisingly nice to him and would actually shove his head into Hinata's hand wanting to be pet. Kuroo, the hyena captain of Nekoma, would whimper sadly at how his boyfriend would choose Hinata's affection over his.

"At least I know Hinata won't shove his dick up in me when he's petting me." Kenma blandly stated to the hyena.

That made the owl hybrid hoot and caw loudly in laughter. The hyena hybrid barked at him to not laugh, but it was hopeless. Kenma didn't mind the presence of (___) either and quite liked that he was on the quieter side of things at moments. When everyone would be too energetic, the calico cat would come up to him and just lean into him. He was very trustworthy of both him and Hinata which was surprising considering that the three had only met a handful of times. That's also why Kuroo was so displeased by his actions. That didn't stop the hyena from also being close to (___) though. He took quite a liking to the rabbit. The two became fast friends and sometimes Kuroo would sneak up on him when he was practicing and scoop him up into his arms or give in a piggy back ride just for the fun of it. It was an odd friendship, but (___) grew accustomed to him quickly. He didn't feel threatened by the hyena hybrid at all. Bokuto would complain though, saying that it was his turn with the rabbit hybrid.

Among all of the pushing and pulling to spend time with the two favorite prey hybrids at the training camp, Kuroo and Bokuto felt just how threatening they actually were when they played against them. The two didn't mess around, not one bit. Sure, they were somewhat airheads, but once it got down to it, the two were ready to take sets from the other teams. It still boiled down to Karasuno losing, but they didn't let it get to them. Hinata and (___) would be out first to run up and down the hill or start the dives after Tanaka and Nishinoya went. They were eager and fast to want to practice with the other teams. They improved greatly there.

When the next round of Interhighs came, Hinata and (___) were still nervous to play, but it didn't completely immobilize them. Whatever passing comment they heard from majority predator teams, they ignored. Even Yamaguchi grew more of a backbone against those sorts of comments. They flew through their first match against Ohgiminami High and moved up to their second match with Kakugawa High. This one was slightly trickier, but they still beat them down.

During those two games, (___) wasn't in play AT ALL. Coach Ukai wanted him to be kept as the wild card of their team until they were playing against Aoba Johsai once more. The boy had learned a lot more than what Oikawa would ever anticipate and Ukai thought it would be foolish to show him off when he knew that Aoba Johsai was possibly watching in the stands.

Low and behold, Ukai was right about Aoba Johsai over watching their earlier games. Oikawa and Iwaizumi watched the team play from above, watching how Hinata spiked the ball over and how he leaped up. He also did note how (___) wasn't in play which he found strange. He was usually saved for the second sets of matches and would have been in play on the match already against Kakugawa High. It was easy for Oikawa to tell that something was up, but the mystery of it was what they were saving (___) for. Oikawa tried to purposefully run into the rabbit hybrid after their match, but he looked to have disappeared from the scene entirely. He couldn't be found at all. Oikawa's ear flattened and he lowly huffed in irritation, but he knew that he would be able to read him faster on the court once they played tomorrow.  
  
  


The day of their match, the two teams stood at the line and bowed, thanking each other for the game they were about to play. (___) went back to stand with the other sidelined teammates and watched as the main set go at it against Aoba Johsai. Each side fight valiantly and Karasuno was able to take the first set away from Aoba Johsai. 25-23. Before the next set, there was a small break so the players could catch their breathe. The sidelined players joined up with the rest of the team and congratulated them on their victory over the first set. Ukai noted (___)'s itching to play in the next set and the large crow allowed him to. He was glad he made that decision when an unfamiliar player walked out onto the court with Aoba Johsai. It was a cheetah, an unusually uncharacteristic one. Cheetah hybrids were mostly anxious about playing sports other than track. In sports like this, they would have to have a support hybrid that would mainly be a breed of dog that would be out there with them. However, he didn't have one. He was also terrifying looking. He had a resting glare on his face and he would constantly bare his teeth.

(___) felt slightly threatened by his presence, but he knew the cheetah wouldn't attack him through the net. (___) was placed back into the setter position. Oikawa eagerly awaited his serve to cross the net. He licked his lips and everything, grinning right at the (h/c) haired bot. (___) thumped his foot a few times and allowed his ears to stand at attention. When the whistle blew, (___) tossed the ball lightly into the air. He didn't go directly for a jump serve which caught Oikawa slightly off guard. With how low the toss was to his hands, (___) swung his dominant arm under and up at the underside of the ball. He struck it up and into the air, making it go across the net. It remained up high for a few moments before falling back down. The light from the lights over head blinded some of the hybrids like the hawk and peacock, but the otter was able to dig the ball out for Oikawa to set. (___) moved up into a receiving position and waited for Oikawa to set it to someone. At first, he figured that it was going to be to the honey badger, Iwaizumi, but then he saw the new player, the cheetah hybrid, rush up to the net quickly with his given agility and jump up. His body bent so far back, almost into that of a circle. Oikawa set the ball right over to him. (___) watched as the ball went straight towards his head. The ball flew. (___) bent his ears just in time for the ball to completely miss him.

The whistle blew, signaling that the point was actually out of bounds and Karasuno got the point instead.

(___) turned to the ball to catch the tail end of it bouncing around and hitting the wall that held the stands. His breathing quickened as he whipped his head to look at the cheetah. He could hear the growl from where he stood and the boy was scowling. He licked his chops and his tail swished violently behind him at the failed point. (___) gulped at the boy's behavior, his breathing not calming. Nishinoya, the otter hybrid, went up to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. That seemed to ground him quickly, breaking his eye contact with the cheetah across the net.

"Remember what Sugawara said to you? You've got us on your side. You ain't on this court alone." Nishinoya reassured him with the words (___) knew all to well.

"Yeah, you're right." (___) nodded, smiling, "Let's do this."

"Yeah, let's." Nishinoya returned the smile before returning to his position.

The ball was thrown back onto the court for (___) to serve once again. Oikawa grit his teeth at the failed point, but he knew he would take them down. Just because the rabbit hybrid knows how to serve differently, doesn't mean anything...right?

Well, Oikawa got more than he bargained for. (___) didn't even show the slightest amount of fear when he was up against the net, facing the infamous setter and looking directly at the mad as all hell cheetah hybrid. (___) thumped his foot a few times and his ears flattened to his head, challenging the larger predator. It was Aoba Johsai's turn to serve and the ball went over into Karasuno's side. Nishinoya dug it out, Kageyama set it, (___) played decoy, Tanaka actually served it. Rinse and repeat.

Oikawa's tail flicked around with annoyance and his usual cool demeanor started to break. He started to express his dismay and even scowl himself. His teeth started to be bared at Kageyama. Whenever his eyes landed on (___), he would huff.

"So, I guess you weren't lying."

"Told you: I'd be ready next time. Well, it's next time, now it's you who isn't ready." (___) smirked up at the fox.

"What a mouth on you. I'll be sure to tear you down, Bunny Boy~." Oikawa playfully growls. "The Great King will be victorious once again, as he always is."

"Ha! Say that to Shiratorizawa." (___) smirked at the older boy.

"Oh, you know just how to get me going. Back to being the confident cottontail, huh? I'll be sure to take you down." Oikawa bit back, swishing his tail around.

Throughout the second set, Oikawa ate his words. Sure, Aoba Johsai scored some points, but compared to the way Karasuno worked that round with (___) out, it seemed like too little. The rabbit hybrid was able to keep up with the cheetah hybrid, Kyotani. (___) was unafraid to attempt blocking the cross court shots that Kyotani shot from left to right. (___) was able to successfully block one of the shots and send the ball back over the court. The other two went out of bounds and got stuck between him and the net. Karasuno still applauded him being able to keel up with the shots, surprised that the rabbit challenged the cheetah.

Ultimately, Karasuno took the second set, 26-28. The loss of the set irked Oikawa and his irritation grew. They moved into the third set, Kyotani and (___) being switched out. Hinata was back in the game and ready to take charge. This set in particular felt so fast and yet so slow when playing. A pang went through (___) every time Aoba Johsai scored a point. He knew Oikawa felt the same way when they scored. It felt like life or death for either team. Kageyama and Hinata were for sure not going to let them lose the game.

As Hinata moved up to the top right position, Ukai switched in (___) in place of Tsukishima, just like he did in their first practice match. Ukai knew it was a risky decision to replace the tallest blocker with the shortest, but Ukai thought that (___)'s spring-like jumping would make up for it. Once switched in, Karasuno served the ball over to Aoba Johsai who happily returned the ball via a setter dump. (___) almost had the ball within his hands to send it back up, but he just barely grazed it. Aoba Johsai then gained the power of serving once again and it was sent over by Oikawa via his diabolical serve. Nishinoya dug it out as best he could, sending it right towards the stands. (___) turned to watch the ball go through the air. He hopped off the court and passed the rest of their team. He used the wall that held the stands to launch himself up higher and he hit the ball right back into play. Kageyama jumped up into the air to serve it over himself and the block was already ready for him. Instead, he dumped it right between the block and the net, scoring them a point. Kageyama smirked triumphantly towards Oikawa for the dump.

Overall, each side fought well, but Karasuno rose above Aoba Johsai and took the third set from them, winning the match entirely. 26-24. Karasuno screamed and cheered. (___) honked happily and his tail fluttered. Kageyama let out a large roar, the same with Tsukishima. Sugawara let out loud yips and kicked his feet around. Daichi cawed as loud as Ukai did. Hinata chittered and jumped up and down alongside (___), the two friends holding onto each other. The team couldn't help the happiness that flooded their bodies. They were on cloud nine.

The same couldn't be said for Aoba Johsai. The team watched as the others cackled and barked and screamed and yipped from the other side of the net. Some of the members of Aoba Johsai were crying, broken that they had lost. Iwaizumi was as well. His large clawed hands did only so much when it came to wiping tears from his eyes. Each of the couches joined up with their team to thank them for playing and praise them for how they played. The two teams lined up at the net and shook hands. Oikawa and (___) shared a small moment again like they did at the first game. Oikawa refused to let tears slip from his eyes in front of the rabbit hybrid, but it was just so hard to keep it in when the rabbit was smiling up at him.

"I got you." (___) grinned.

"Yeah, you did." Oikawa returned the gesture.

His hand tightened on the rabbit hybrid's for a moment before he let go to continue shaking hands with the others. Kyotani was actually the last one to walk up, pausing in front of both him AND Hinata. A tinge of a blush was on his cheeks and his tail swayed with unease. (___) and Hinata were taken aback for a moment but smiled up at him. Hinata shook hands with him first and then (___). The two left Kyotani with a 'thanks for the game' before returning back to their team.

They left the court and changed into the clothing that they had come into, just so they weren't as sticky from the sweat a grime from the game and their uniforms. (___) stayed behind the longest and told Hinata not to wait up for him. He put on his usual Karasuno track jacket and sweats. He pulled his tail out just above the pant line so he wouldn't be uncomfortable when he sat down. He figured he would stop by one of the vending machines just to get himself a small snack and coffee so he could stay awake while they watched Shiratorizawa play.

He left the bathroom and headed to the closest vending machine he could find. He looked over the option there and picked a small can of coffee and a pack of assorted veggies. He figured Hinata would also be hungry so he decided to get him a set of nut bars and a fizzy drink.

"Woah, woah! You look real good from behind!" A loud voice called from behind him.

HIs ears perked up, but he kept looking at the vending machine, thinking that the person wasn't talking to him.

"Hey, didn't ya here me? I'm talking to you, Cottontail!"

The voice sounded persistent and it annoyed (___) a bit, especially when the person was in fact talking to him. His ears lowered slightly and he turned slowly to look at where the voice was coming from. Few people were in the halls right now. There were some other volleyball players from other teams there, but they seemed void of the whole situation at the moment. One caught his eyes immediately. He had a undercut with blond hair slicked back on top of his head. Two large, black rabbit ears stuck out from his head just like (___)'s. He stood at least a few more inches taller than him.

"Oh wow~! Your face is even cuter! What's your name? Can I get yer number?" The boy questioned him, coming closer.

"I-I'm sorry. I---I don't know you." (___) tried to shut down the conversation.

"OH! 'M Terushima! The black jackrabbit of Johzenji! And what might a lovely bunny such as yourself be doin' here?" Terushima asked him hurriedly.

The boy was very...energetic to say the least. (___) could tell that was in more ways than one. The boy couldn't stop his eyes from wandering up and down his body. (___) instinctively curled back against the vending machine. This situation felt familiar to that of him and Oikawa's but entirely different because of the approach.

"U-Uh...I'm here to play? W-Well, already played, I'm just spectating now."

"Oh? You are? Why don't you come and watch me play? I'm sure I'll surprise you!" Terushima bounced on his feet.

The boy seemed to be getting even closer.

"That is, unless you would want to do something entirely different before you even see me on the court." He purred.

He placed his fingers around his mouth in a circle formation and stuck his tongue out to signify what he meant.

"I-I....I'm a male rabbit..."

"Mmm, does it matter? You're still so gorgeous. C'mon, at least give me your number."

(___) started to thump his foot in unease while Terushima thumped it to show he was interested in topping him.

"S-Sorry but I should be---"

"Can't you see you're upsetting him?" A familiar voice called from the side.

The two looked over to see Oikawa there, scowl on his face. He glared right through the jackrabbit, his tail thrashing violently behind him.

"O-Oikawa." (___) muttered.

Terushima clicked his tongue.

"What's it matter to you, _fox_?" He grit, now thumping his foot in irritation.

"It matters a lot. As far as I can see, he doesn't like the invitation you're giving him. Plus, you're so uncomfortably close. How does anyone lay down with you?" Oikawa spat.

"Oh~? I'm good at what I do. All those that I've pleased leave without complaints. What would you know about even laying down with a rabbit? Let alone another fox?" Terushima shot back. "Besides, everyone loves this pierced tongue of mine. It can do wonders~."

(___)'s tail wiggled slightly, but it was an unconscious reflex to his words. (___) lowered his head to look at the ground, not liking that Oikawa and this practically unknown person were fighting in front of him. Terushima did back off of him, but he was still close. He focused more of his attention onto Oikawa, since it seemed like he was challenging him. The only thing keeping him remotely calm was the fact that it _was_ Oikawa who had stumbled upon them. He knew the fox would actually stop Terushima, but he didn't think it might break out into a challenge like this. The third year stepped closer, baring his teeth at the jackrabbit.

"I may not have a body count like you do, but unlike you, I would actually treat the people that I'm interested in with a bit more respect."

"A fox? Talkin' 'bout respect? Am I fuckin' high?" Terushima laughed. "You're real funny talkin' like that! Why don't you scurry along and go bother somebody else! This one's mine."

(___)'s head rose quickly and his eyes widened at the large claim that was placed on his head.

"No. He's not."

"You sayin' he's yours? As far as I can tell, he's free real estate..." Terushima licked his lips.

Oikawa growled and snapped his jaw. His claws drew out longer and he was ready to strike Terushima. (___) didn't think he would ever see the Great King this angered.

"And what if he is? You're challenging a _predator hybrid_. Not a wise choice."

"I really have a hard time believing you! A fox and a rabbit? Talk about a disaster. I know you aren't with him, especially since you just lost to their team. Quite an enjoyable thing to see." Terushima cooed to the fox.

Oikawa was now in Terushima's face, still growling. He grabbed (___)'s arm and pulled him right into his chest.

"He. Is."

The hand on his arm quickly descended to wrap around his waist and keep him against him securely. (___) felt his body heat up as Oikawa kept him in place in his arms. Oikawa leaned his head down so his sharp canines were inches from his neck. He grazed the soft flesh which made (___) flinch and shiver at the feeling. Oikawa didn't bite down though. He instead chose to nibble on his neck softly while still staring at Terushima. He rubbed his head right against (___)'s spreading some of his scent onto him. Terushima thumped his foot angrily at the display, not liking what he was seeing.

As the nibbling continued, (___) shoved his head into the crook of Oikawa's puffing out small and quick breaths. He kept whatever noises that wanted to come out quiet. It was hard to control his body though with how much he was focusing on keeping his voice in. Terushima was the first to notice that (___)'s cottontail jiggled around wildly, expressing how much he liked Oikawa's advances. His legs also started to feel a bit weak. His head also tilted back while his ears fell, giving Oikawa better access. (___) felt nothing of fear at what Oikawa was doing. It was completely different. It was hard not to think of the feeling of Oikawa's mouth on his neck.

Oikawa eyed the jackrabbit hybrid, giving him a look of, "I'm the one who makes him feel good. Back off.". Once Oikawa moved down to the junction between his neck and shoulder, his point was further proven. (___) let out a loud honk, his eyes snapping back open at the fact that his voice escaped. Oikawa smirked as he abused that spot. His hand around his waist wandered slightly, drifting down to the cottontail. He gently swiped his hand over it, making (___) jolt and honk again. Oikawa then grasped the tail in his hand and massaged it.

Oikawa lifted his mouth from the spot on his neck looking over the small trail of marks that he left. His eyes wandered back up to an angered and frustrated jackrabbit hybrid.

"You see? He doesn't need you. Why would he? He has the Great King of the Miyagi Prefecture to please him." Oikawa's lips turned up into an impish grin.

Terushima huffed, still thumping his foot. He walked off hurriedly, seeing that he was made a fool of in front of other people. Oikawa chuckled deeply as he watched Terushima walk off. He starts to lean away from (___), releasing his hand from his tail. However, (___) was very reluctant at Oikawa trying to separate from him. He clutched the front of his jacket in a death grip and leaned into him. Oikawa tilted his head in curiosity and looked down at (___)'s face. His eyes were completely dilated and he was still puffing out small, rapid breaths.   
  
"Oi...kawa..." He barely panted out.

The silver fox hybrid's eyes dilated at the sound of his voice and the look on his face. He quickly wrapped his arms back around (___) and hoisted him up onto his hips. The rabbit hybrid placed his head on his shoulder and could barely even sit still in his grasp. He felt so hot, but he couldn't strip in front of the people that were in the hall.

Oikawa rushed the two of them to the nearest bathroom and went inside, closing the two of them in the farthest stall from the door. He was happy that it was at least empty so the two could 'sort' things out. Oikawa sat (___) down once he closed the lid to the toilet. (___) still didn't let him go.

"Tell me what you need." He whispered right in his ear.

(___) let out a shaky breath as he hugged Oikawa closer.

"D-Don't k-know...n-never felt this...heated..." He puffed out, "I...d-don't even know if y-you're o-okay with what I'm go-gonna say..."

"Go ahead, say it. Can't be that bad."

(___) gulped and he whined slightly.

"Relief---need relief...inside."

Oikawa's ears dropped and his tail swished around slower. He smirked as his eyes filled with desire. Both of his arms went down to his sides and he stroked them. The rabbit hybrid squirmed at the feeling, wanting something more.

"You know, when fox hybrids mate, it's usually with someone who they'll be with forever." Oikawa reassured him.

"And...me? You're okay...with m-me?"

"Bunny Boy, I think ever since I saw you, I wanted it to be you. So, let me take care of you and offer that relief you, oh so, _need_ on the inside." Oikawa purred into his ear.

Oikawa went straight into pulling his sweatpants down, along with his boxers. He trailed kisses up the side of his neck and to his jaw before finally capturing his lips. He licked all over them until (___) opened his mouth slightly. Oikawa's tongue dove into his mouth, running over his own. (___) moaned at the feeling.

His sweatpants and boxers were pushed down to his ankles and Oikawa pulled back to look him over. He licked his lips at the sight. (___)'s cock was hard and his hole pulsed.

"So pretty. You look good everywhere!" Oikawa praised him.

"S-Shut up, Oikawa..." (___) averted his gaze.

The older boy chuckled and he leaned down to peck his cheek. He leaned up to one of his floppy bunny ears.

"It's Tooru to you now." He murmured right against it.

He nipped at it, gaining a honk from the smaller boy. Tooru moved two fingers up to his mouth and nudged them passed his lips. (___) welcomed them into his mouth with ease, sucked on them, running his tongue along them. Tooru purred at the feeling. He reached down to (___)'s cock and traced a finger down the underside. The boy's body jolted and he bucked his hips up towards his hand. Tooru giggled.

"Wow...so eager. I guess I should have known. Your hole does seem desperate for something nice and big."

(___) nodded his head along with what he said and released his fingers from his mouth. Tooru dropped his fingers down to his hole and rubbed the ring a few times. He watched as (___) tried to force his hips down onto them, wanting them inside.

"P-Please...?" (___) looked Tooru in the eye, giving him his best doe eyes.

The fox hybrid growled and shoved his fingers right in, forcing them through the tight flesh. (___) sucked in a breath before relaxing his body again. He moved his fingers around slowly at first, getting (___) used to the feeling of it. He picked up the pace once (___) started to press his hips down onto the fingers. He let out a moan, tilting his head back. Tooru's eyes could decide on where to look. His face was completely covered in bliss, but down below he had the perfect view of his fingers entering his tight hole. The soft squelching noises was music to his ears.

"You...were the last person I would ever think to be this erotic. What a nice little treat." Tooru chuckled.

"Hng...feels good." (___) crooned.

"I'll make you feel even better."

Tooru worked his fingers faster, scissoring a few times before pumping in a third finger. He wrapped his other hand around his cock and started to work his hand up and down the shaft slowly. (___) lifted his hips up and off the toilet, gasping out at the feeling. Tooru added a fourth finger, going faster. Tooru leaned back down to kiss (___), shoving his tongue back into his mouth. He rubbed it against (___)'s and played with it. The rabbit hybrid wrapped his arms around Tooru's neck and hugged him closer to him, missing the warmth of his entire body. Tooru repeatedly kissed his lips and cheeks, nipping at his jaw and neck.

"I'm gonna stuff my cock in you, gonna fill you up so good, you have no idea! You'll be filled to the brim with my cum." Tooru growled as he bit down on his neck.

(___)'s eyes rolled back into his head at his words. His body was overwhelmed by the pleasure that he was experiencing all over. It was cut short by the door to the bathroom opening. The two stopped. (___) opened his eyes and looked to Tooru. Tooru slowly pulled his fingers out of (___) and let go of his weeping cock. He lifted his legs up onto the seat just so two pairs of legs wouldn't be seen in one stall. (___) would have whined at the lost feeling if it weren't for the unknown person in the bathroom. 

Instead, an idea came to mind. He slowly sat up on the toilet and held onto Tooru's hips. The fox hybrid looked down at him, giving him a small glare in warning. That didn't stop (___) from charging ahead. He ran his hand over his legs before moving up to touch his bulge. He rubbed the cock through the fabric, making Tooru lean forward slightly and furrow his brows. He held back a growl. (___) pulled at the hem of his pants and dropped them down to his mid thigh. Next was his boxers. He slid them down and out bounced his cock. It was big and hard. (___) glanced up at Tooru as he slowly moved his hand to flick the tip. He held onto one of the walls of the stall and grit his teeth. (___) moved his hand down the shaft and pumped the hard cock a few times before leaning his head down to kiss the tip. Precum smeared against his lips and he licked it up. He ran his tongue over the slit and on the underside of the tip. Tooru fought hard not to shove (___)'s head onto his cock while the person was still in the bathroom. The boy knew what he was doing to him. Tooru's tip slipped passed (___)'s lips and into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly before pushing more into his mouth. He bobbed his head several times and made sure to push more in every time he went back down the length of the cock. Tooru bucked his hips into his mouth, making (___) gag slightly. His eyes watered at it hitting the back of his throat and he gazed up at Tooru.

The older boy kept an ear out for the other person, hearing the toilet flush. With the sudden loud noise, Tooru placed his free hand on the back of (___)'s head and he shoved him forward, pushing his head all the way down until he was right at the base. (___)'s eyes widened and his little claws scraped at his hips, surprised at the sudden jerk. Tooru basked in the feeling of his cock being shoved into the warmth and wetness of his mouth. He released his head as soon as the door to the unknown person's stall open. They heard the faucet run at one of the sinks. (___)'s head pulled off of his cock and he struggled not to cough. He leaned his head on Tooru's hip, taking in small and quick breaths. He lazily lifted one of his hands to the cock and pumped it slowly. He moved his lips close to the base and kissed the hot shaft. More cum leaked from the top and landed onto (___)'s hand.

The person grabbed some paper towels and dried his hands and leaving. They heard the door fall shut and Tooru openly yapped at (___).

"You...naughty little thing! What a devil you are~! Trying to get me to moan out while you suck my cock. I won't deny, your mouth felt so good, Bunny Boy."

(___) hummed in response as he kept pumping Tooru's cock. The brown haired boy bucked into his hand. (___) gulped at watching him buck. He suddenly stood from the toilet seat and let go of his cock. He leaned up and pecked Tooru's lips. Tooru whined at the loss of the feeling of his hand on his cock. But, the whimper was cut short when (___) turned around. He leaned down on the toiler for support and presented his ass to him. His tail wiggled in anticipation. Tooru ran a hand over one of his ass cheeks before slapping it. (___) jolted at the sting, but a keen left his throat.

"I-If my mouth felt good, then...this'll be a lot be-better." (___) croaked.

Tooru yipped at his words and guided his cock to the clenching, wet hole. He swiped the tip over it a few times, teasing it. He slapped (___)'s ass again and gripped the left side of his hips while his right hand wander up his back. He started to press in.

"I bet this feels like heaven. It's...so tight...relax a bit more. Can't wait to fill you up." Tooru breathed out. "You sure you're okay with your first being in a bathroom of all places?"

"D-Don't care...as long as it's you 'm fine with it." (___) stammered as he pushed back onto Tooru's cock.

It moved in slowly, (___) gasping in short breaths. It was different than the fingers of course. It carved out his ass, not necessarily tearing it open, but it was widening it considerably. It made (___)'s already weak legs even weaker. He wanted just wanted to fall back on the cock and then collapse.

"F-Fuck, clenching too much. I said to relax." Tooru groaned out, trying his best not to slam in.

"S-Sorry, can't help it. F-Feels....odd."

"Just gotta get you used to this. It'll re-reach all those good places inside you."

He was right about that. As soon as (___) relaxed, Tooru's cock pushed in with more ease until his hips rested against the other boy's. (___) jolted upright when he felt his shaft slide against his prostate. (___) honked and his tail started to flutter around wildly. His arms almost dropped and made him hit his head, but he tried his best to keep steady.

"M-Move--! P-Plea----Oh!"

Tooru didn't have to be asked twice as he pulled out and moved back in. He repeated this movement a few times, getting (___) accustom to his size. (___) shook with each light thrust. Only when he started to outwardly moan and thrust back onto his cock did he pick up the pace. Tooru grasped his hips tightly with both hands now and he pulled all the way out, leaving just the tip in. He slammed forward, making (___) arch his back and yelp at the sudden rush of pressure. Tooru repeated this, over and over again, slamming against his walls. (___)'s prostate was vibrating at the feeling of constantly being rubbed against. Tooru fought back a howl that wanted to escape and groaned instead. His claws dug into the soft flesh of (___)'s flesh and his tail thrashed with each thrust.

"O-Oh yeah~, so much better than your mouth! So tight! So good! Bunny Boy you never cease to amaze me! I'm definitely gonna make sure ever last drop of cum stays in you!" Tooru moaned out.

(___) was a moaning and honking mess. His tail refused to stop twitching and wiggling. He felt so good. His eyes rolled into the back of his head a few times over and he was barely able to keep his head up. His back arched sharply again at feeling his prostate rubbed and abused. Tooru leaned forward over (___)'s body and nosed the back of his neck. He pressed open mouthed kisses to it and nibbled on the flesh. He bit down in a few places, making (___) cry out.

"T-Tooru! Oh! Fa-Faster! Go f-faster!"

"So erotic, (___)~." He purred, "I'll make sure your body never forgets the shape of my cock."

Tooru picked up the pace, moving faster than before. He pounded in harder, growling and moaning and snarling. He couldn't keep quiet at all. He felt so good. (___)'s hole felt so welcoming now, so hot and wet. It felt too good. He kept biting a this neck, leaving mark upon mark on it. He was marking him as his. He wanted to make sure others knew, especially those like Terushima. This rabbit hybrid was his.

His thrusts became a bit sloppy as the feeling of being close enveloped his body. (___) couldn't even thrust back onto his cock properly anymore, he was right at the edge.

"Cum for me, baby. I'm 'bout to fill you up. C'mon, cum for me---oh shit, f-fuck---!"

Tooru thrusted in once more and his hips abruptly stopped. (___) arched his back one more time, feeling Tooru's cock twitch inside of him. Tooru barked as he came, holding (___) in place. He bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder as he shot thick ropes of cum inside him. (___) gasped out at the warm feeling of it going up inside of him. Tooru noticed that (___) teetered, almost falling off of the toilet and into the stall wall. He moved his hands from his hips and up to his torso, bringing him right against his chest. He moved around a bit, plopping himself down on the toilet and seating (___) in his lap. In this position, (___) felt Tooru's cock moved just a little deeper, pushing the cum even farther into him. His own cock bobbed at the feeling. Tooru kissed at his neck as he reached around to his front. HIs hands found his cock and balls and started to pump and massage them both. (___) bucked up and then fell back onto Tooru's cock.

"We're gonna be here for a little, my knot isn't gonna die down that quickly. Let me get rid of this hard on for you."

His hands rubbed vigorously at his cock, making (___) squirm and writhe. He bit back moans and groans. Tooru's lips moved up to his jaw and to his cheek. (___) turned his head to face Tooru and his lips found his. They moaned into the kiss. (___) finally shooting ropes of cum onto the stall door while Tooru let out more cum inside of him. (___)'s legs twitched and kicked at the feeling. He slumped against Tooru's chest and he pulled away from the kiss. Tooru repeatedly pecked his lips and (___) lazily did it back. His eyes fought to stay open. He was so blissed out.

"Felt so good. You really are such a wild card, (___)~." Tooru giggled.

(___) rubbed his head against his, purring.

"You...good too...felt really good..." He rasped.

His cock started to stand up once again, slowly rising.

"Hnnghh...wanna go again." (___) said quietly against his lips.

Tooru chuckled as he pecked his lips again.

"So this is what they mean when people fuck like rabbit hybrids." Tooru laughed. "Maybe somewhere more private, and somewhere definitely more comfortable. Besides," His voice dropped to a whisper, "You have another game tomorrow. It would be terrible for me to blow your back out~. And if we fuck anymore, my scent is gonna be stuck on you for days! I'm sure no one at Karasuno is gonna like that~."

(___) kicked the stall door.

"Again..." He whimpered. "Wanna go again!"

His eyes flew open and he stared at Tooru.

"(___), as much as I want to, you already have the scent of a _predator_ on you. I'm sure your parents won't like that." Tooru exhaled. "I'm sure both of our teams are wondering where we are."

"Mmmm..." (___) hummed.

Tooru leisurely stroked his cock until it came again. Tooru felt his knot go down and he slowly pulled (___) off of it. He watched as a few drips of cum leaked out and hit his body. He licked his lips. He shrugged to himself, sighing.

"Guess they'll have to keep wondering. I have a meal to eat."


	6. Ace of Hearts I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like this is yakuza au but i would like to state some things before i start
> 
> HEY HEY PAY ATTENTION TO WHATS BELOW THIS:
> 
> Essentially, characters in this are deemed nicknames of cards from a deck or from tarot cards. For example, you are the Ace of Hearts. It holds some meaning, but that'll be explained in the story. Basically it's just my way of giving them nicknames for how known they are for what they do.
> 
> okay now that's out of the way yuh this is another two parter baby heck yeah brother enjoy!
> 
> \----- A. :)

(3rd Person)

Karasuno was the most feared gang in the Miyagi Prefecture for years. All of Japan had heard about them. They had been deemed the Murder of Crows for how cutthroat they were when it came to defending their territory. They were good in their field and it showed the best through the Tiny Giant. He was known for hopping up onto the shoulders of those who trespass, kill their members, killing snitches, all with the snap of their neck with his legs wrapped around their necks. He truly was the worst to ever come across. It was near impossible to escape him if you run into him.

When Ikkei Ukai fell down with a sudden and harsh sickness that led to a heart attack, the Tiny Giant disappeared. No one knows what happened to him, most people think he's dead, but others think he went into hiding once Ikkei was hospitalized. Even so, it didn't stop the fall of The Murder of Crows. Their grip on most of the Miyagi Prefecture and other parts of Japan fell, more gangs and yakuza groups taking over the area. Most notable were The Eagles of Shiratorizawa and The Knights of Aoba Johsai. Within years, The Murder of Crows lost their hold on the territories that they fought so hard over. The ground they had covered shrunk considerably as more and more of their members left or were killed. Without the Tiny Giant, many of the other yakuzas and gangs felt that there wasn't anything to be scared of anymore.

Well, that is until there was a certain trio that came along. There was one perk of falling to the bottom: no one paid as much attention to you as they did before. So, when these three decided to join the Murder of Crows, there was a sudden change in atmosphere. They put a lot of hope in the higher ups. Daichi, Sugawara, and Tanaka thought that they would be the key to gaining back a lot of territory. 

The first few attempts didn't go over well, the three not particularly used to working with a group of people. Kageyama, known as the King of Spades, wasn't particularly fond of Hinata. Hinata had no title for himself when he joined, but he wanted to make a name for himself. He wouldn't say he was inspired by the Tiny Giant and the way that he kills, but he's always wanted to surpass him in how he secured areas and tormented the others. And the last one, well, it was a surprise to Sugawara that he was seeing him again. The two were old friends and they had grown up together. While Sugawara stayed in Japan, he went out over to Panama, Brazil, The US---everywhere in North, Central, and South America that he could. He gained a large reputation there. It was surprising to Sugawara that he would come back to Japan.

When he walked into their hideout, Sugawara was the first to jump on him and welcome him with a hug.

"To think that I would ever see you come back to Japan."

"So sorry that I didn't come back sooner! I've heard that you've needed help?"

The two talked for a while, Daichi and Tanaka were suspicious of him at first, but they came to realize that the man was loyal to those he knew. He would never betray Sugawara ever. He had done so much for him that he could never do something like that to him. After all of their chatting, he was introduced to The Murder of Crows once Hinata and Kageyama had come back from their intel gathering.

"This is (___), the Ace of Hearts." Sugawara introduced.

This made Daichi and Tanaka choke on their drinks and cough. Hinata and Kageyama tilted their heads, not truly knowing who he was.

"The Ace of Hearts?! Here!? That's him?!" Tanaka shouted.

"Yes, I'm the Ace of Hearts. It's a pleasure to be working with you."

"What's the big deal? Is he famous?" Hinata questioned.

"Famous isn't even enough to describe it! Rumor has it that every opponent that goes against him always falls to their knees before the fight even begins. They swoon so hard over him that it gives him and easy breakthrough to killing them! He's earned his way up through some of the most despicable people in the Americas, outsmarting them and even taking their places at the top of their groups. Some say that he's also had a handle in the assassinations of some truly awful people." Daichi explained, truly in awe by being in his presence.

"That's the power of the Ace of Hearts!" Tanaka cackled. "I'm so pumped to be working with you! This is gonna be a fuckin' blast!"

"Now, now, who am I to discredit those rumors? I can't help it when I have such shitty people to deal with over there sometimes! They give me a run for the money! It doesn't take much to get their chubs going, makes it easier for me to deal with them." (___) smirked. "Oh, I don't believe I know any of you! Care to introduce me Sugawara?"

"Yes, yes, this is Daichi, I'm sure you've heard me speak of him some times over the phone. That's Tanaka, our wildest attacker. And these two are the newest additions: Hinata and Kageyama."

(___) eyed Kageyama and smiled.

"I knew I've heard that name before. Aren't you the King of Spades?"

" _Was_. Not anymore."

"Oh yeah, say that when you stop trying to dictate how we go about our intel gatherings." Hinata cheekily responded.

Kageyama grit his teeth and he smacked Hinata on the back of the head. The two started to roll around the floor fighting like kids.

"How...How old are they?"

"By what they've told us, they're 22 and 21."

"Wow, they act like they're barely out of high school."

" **Boys**."

The deep voice of Daichi ripped their attention away from each other. Each one sweat profusely and they hopped off of each other before Daichi could get any angrier.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting group, no doubt a small one as well. Is this all of you?" (___) looked to Sugawara.

"Well, Takeda-senpai hasn't been here for a few days. He's also doing intel gathering, but it's on the far side of Japan. We don't know when he'll be back. Daichi-san has been left in charge until then and we're allowed to do attacks, but nothing too large. We've mostly to gathering intel and other things on the other groups. Hinata is very good at that, the same with Kageyama. Other than that we used to have Asahi and Nishinoya, but they've gone...into hiding after a certain event." Sugawara rubbed the back of his neck.

"A certain event huh? Well, if they ever decide to join back up with us, that would be good. We need all the people we can get. If you'd like I could have some of my very best people to help us out. That is, if Daichi would like that." (___) offered.

"Thank you, but I would like to pass on that. I have...somewhat of a plan to get Nishinoya and Asahi back. I would also like to keep this group as small as possible for the moment. It would make us all the more unsuspecting." Daichi declined.

"Okay, fair enough. When would you like me to get started? And what would you like me to do?" (___) inquired.

Daichi thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"At the moment, I want you to do nothing. I feel like I have a grasp on someone that we can use you against, but I would like to actually know that it'll work first. For now, just stay with Sugawara. I do have a few questions for you as well."

"Alright, I'll do as told. What may you want to know about me?"

"I know that you haven't been in Japan for long as per Sugawara's words, but do you know anything of the other yakuzas in the area?"

"Hm...I may? I'd have to search around my folders for the things that I've collected. I'm sure Suga has asked me for some info gathering before on Japan but I don't remember. I'll look though."

"Okay, then that'll be the first thing you do. Come back here when you have the information. Also, just two more questions. How would you feel taking on the two newest people here, Hinata and Kageyama for a certain and set mission? And...how do you feel about posing as a stripper?" Daichi pondered aloud.

Those questions caught (___) off guard slightly but he regained his composure.

"Posing as a stripper? Well, I wouldn't say it's the first time that's happened." (___) answered, "Though, I think working with Hinata and Kageyama would be fulfilling. I'm sure that they would make things lively."

Daichi grinned down at him.

"Good, then for now, you're dismissed. I assume you have somewhere to stay?"

"Oh, I always do. Suga, would you like to accompany me?"

"Oh, of course, my dear (___). We have much to discuss."

The time spent with Sugawara was much needed. The two were able to talk about committing murder and other things like it was any other conversation. Sugawara was very invested in what (___) had to say. To put it simply, (___)'s life was always busy for him. Being one of the top people known in the business, he was for sure wildly good at his job, but that didn't mean that he also didn't have a target on his back. People were constantly trying to kill him because of how much he interfered with other groups. He was able to spy so easily that it was practically second nature to him. And being known as the Ace of Hearts, he's been able to make men and women fall to their knees for him. He's able to manipulate them so easily that it's a walk in the park getting information for him and his team.

But, that was all in the Americas. He knew that it would be different now that he was back in Japan. He's sure that people have heard of him here too, though not that many. He figured it would be with the leaders of the group that his name would be brought up. There were a few times where yakuzas have asked for his assistance with large pay, but he didn't want to interfere in a space that he knew Sugawara was in. Any misstep could indirectly have hurt him and that's something he wanted to avoid. However, this time it was different. He was now working with the by he grew up alongside.

The information that (___) had on the other yakuzas in Japan was dated, deeming it useless. Daichi didn't hold it against him in any way and decided to carry on with his plan for him. First, (___) would have to grow accustom to how Kageyama and Hinata worked. He was surprised how compliant Kageyama was under his watchful eye, but that may come from a place of being known as an Ace rather than a King like himself. The rumors that (___) has heard of Kageyama are...terrifying. From some sides, he's heard that he's an all powerful dictator who was forced out of his last group as they didn't care for his antics any longer. But the other side...the other side said that he was an unforgiving man, who laid claim to anybody who ever harmed him or those that he knew. He saw that first hand when someone tried to kill Hinata on a quick round of the small territory they had. It was a way to keep watch and make sure that no one was trying to come in that they didn't want. So when Hinata was attacked, Kageyama was the first to jump on him. He was precise and clean cut, going for an accurate shot between the eyes.

(___) didn't know much about Hinata. He knew that he reminded him of the infamous Tiny Giant, but his personality completely countered the line of work he chose. Hinata was bright and friendly which made him all the more unsuspecting. It was crazy when (___) saw him wrap his legs around the tallest man in an infiltrating group and snap it like a twig. He leapt around like he was a frog, choosing melee attacks over a gun like Kageyama used. It was a breath of fresh air working with two recruits who were still sort of new to this type of scene. They didn't act like it at all though. They learned quickly under (___)'s guidance. Hinata definitely played the loudest fanboy ever, thinking so highly of (___) for being known as one of the Aces. Kageyama was more quiet with his awe. The boy would always blush slightly when (___) would correct his stance when fighting or go over some things that he already knew. He would apologize but (___) would just brush it off.

"As someone who's been in this for so long, it's kind of my job to look out for you both. Just because you mess up here and there doesn't mean I'm gonna bite your head off. And just because I'm an Ace doesn't mean I make mistakes of my own." (___) reassuringly pat Kageyama's shoulder. "Besides, one time, I was supposed assassinate a dictator who was on the rise and I absolutely fucked up my timing, almost getting myself caught. But! I'll have you know it worked out in the end. Instead of just having one body there was two but hey, that was his wife who let him willingly get away with the shit he was doing. A two for one deal."

"So cool!" Hinata exclaimed. "How'd you kill 'em?"

"Originally, it was supposed to be through poison in a drink of his. But, that said drink went to his wife and then my actual target was left alone for a moment and I was able to beat his had in with a fire poker. He was...Vincente Luque and his wife of the time was Elisenda Ros."

"YOU TOOK THOSE TWO OUT?! WOW THEY WERE SO HIGH PROFILE! EVEN WE HEARD ABOUT THEM HERE!" Hinata screamed.

"It was actually quite fun. I can't tell you how much food I was sneak eating at the banquet. But, it felt good taking out another dictator in power. The pay was exceptional too." (___) smiled at the memory.

He turned to look back at Kageyama who's eyes were dropped to the ground and his brows were furrowed.

"Hey, Tobio."

The boy's head snapped up in his direction and he stared at the shorter male.

"Just because I've heard the rumors of you being an all powerful dictator doesn't mean I'm gonna beat your face in with a fire poker. Though...I won't lie, I'll be sure you distance yourself from those rumors as fast as possible." (___) slyly grinned at the boy.

He stiffened slightly at his words before (___) motioned for him to begin the fighting set with Hinata again.

As (___) got to know how the two boys worked more, Daichi and Suga finally decided to pay a visit to Nishinoya and Asahi. The two were somewhat reluctant to joining again, but they decided that they would watch how the new recruits worked. It wasn't hard to tell that Asahi was the most anxious about it. The man had lost his arm when he was captured by a rival yakuza. They ran it over with one of their vehicles after he refused to out any of his other allies. Luckily, he was rescued by Daichi and Sugawara with the help of Nishinoya. The youngest out of all of them, Nishinoya, was the most heated about Asahi trying to leave, thinking that they should immediately take revenge on the gang that did that to him. Asahi just wanted to forget it all, figuring that life out somewhere else other than the Miyagi Prefecture would be best. He disappeared and found himself working in a flower shop that was inside Tokyo. Nishinoya went separate ways as well since he refused to work if Asahi wasn't coming back. He found life as a quaint fisherman.

The two may have left the dangerous life, but that didn't stop them from listening in when some words were exchanged in their presence. It was always unintentional but they made sure to write down whatever they heard or recorded it. They also kept tabs on Sugawara and the others, just to make sure that they were well and okay. It was a surprise when the two were greeted by the boys again. Asahi was first and persuading him would have been the biggest deal breaker for Nishinoya. Once they had Asahi, Nishinoya would surely follow, that and if Kiyoko was up for coming out of hiding as well. Asahi was quick to shut them down, but Daichi left it open the the tall man if he wanted to watch the new recruits practice with each other at their original hideout. Nishinoya was next and although he was somewhat happy to see them, he was also reluctant to joining again, the conversation quickly turning south once he realized that Asahi also turned them down. However, Daichi also left him an invitation to meet the new recruits.

And so, the two thought on it for a few days, then weeks, then a full month. Asahi was the first to give in, thinking that if they're reaching out to him about something like this then they obviously must be needing him. Nishinoya also reached that thought process and the two made their ways back into the prefecture that they once called home. The two were shocked that they had run into each other right in front of The Murder of Crows hideout, but they went in nonetheless. Daichi and Sugawara greeted them and showed them to where (___) oversaw Kageyama and Hinata training once again. Tanaka was down there with (___), going over certain things with him. Tanaka asked him many questions to which he happily answered. Many of them pertained to his time in the Americas and how he went about things.

The thing is, (___) mainly worked alone when he was overseas. He rarely ever teamed up with somebody to take out a designated target. This was his first _real team_ and not just a bunch of underlings for him to order around. He was glad that he had Suga around him again. He was actually kind of nervous around the others if he was being honest. Sure, he didn't let it show much, but it was nerve racking to actually work with a group that is...going to rise once again quite rapidly. With the way Hinata and Kageyama advanced under him, the two were almost unstoppable. Hinata was very, very good at hand to hand combat and chose weapons that were along the lines of daggers, military grade knives, and blunt objects like a baseball bat. Kageyama was an accuracy demon. He preferred any weapon that shot a bullet. This made (___) believe that he would be an astonishing sniper.

As Hinata and Kageyama practiced, Tanaka and (___) separated.

"Alright, I think you've both been good training with each other. You've done really well in hand to hand and on the shooting ranges. Now, let's test it once and for all. You both against me, the Ace of Hearts! Don't disappoint!" (___) stripped himself of his jacket and shoes.

"What? Really!? We get to fight you?!" Hinata bounced up and down.

"Two vs. one. Tanaka-san, make sure to start us off."

"Right boss!" He saluted.

The three got into position and waited for him to start counting down.

"And...START!"

Nishinoya and Asahi watched as the three went at it. Nishinoya almost fell over at the mention of 'Ace of Hearts'. 

"That's---That's _the_ Ace of Hearts?!" Nishinoya exclaimed at Daichi.

"Yep, in the flesh." Suga replied.

"But---how?" Asahi croaked.

"He's a childhood friend of mine. We grew up together." Suga responded, smiling down at the three fighting.

"He's so...he's exactly like the name."

"He didn't get that title without reason. The Ace of Hearts you'd think would go to Tooru Oikawa." Suga stated openly.

"But, now that we have the Ace of Hearts, we have a way of getting to Mr. Oikawa." Daichi came up next to Suga.

"T-Tooru? Are you serious? The Ace of Spades?! You're planning on going after him?!" Nishinoya could barely keep in his bewilderment.

"If (___) can sneak his way into a position at one of their clubs in Sendai and become a stripper, he can peruse the area, especially gain the attention of Tooru, then he will for sure be within our grasp." Suga added. "(___) is good at getting anybody to fall for him, even without him knowing it. People fall to his knees and express their undying love for him. I'm sure he'll be able to have Tooru wrapped around his finger."

Nishinoya pondered in thought, the same with Asahi.

"I don't understand." Asahi shook his head, clearly confused. "If you have him, then why do you need us?"

Daichi looked over at him.

"Asahi, you were one of the best we've ever had. You are a good poser too. You could play an innocent flower shop employee at a fake establishment in the middle of Sendai. Nishinoya is a good defender. His armor and bulletproof vests are the biggest things that we would most likely need." Daichi clarified.

"Wait...you're going for _that_ part of Sendai?" Nishinoya's eyes widened.

"It would only make sense." Suga chimed.

"If we were the ones to attack that specific area and take it out of the hands of the Knights of Aoba Johsai, then we would gain a serious boost and advantage." Daichi remarked.

"No one would suspect a thing. Nobody would think that we would attack because of how far we've 'fallen'. These three are the keys to The Murder of Crows soaring back above everybody else." Suga explained.

"That's...." Asahi was at a loss for words.

"Fucking amazing." Nishinoya licked his lips. "And these guys?"

"Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio."

"The King of Spades?" Asahi looked over to the black haired boy.

"We have two high profile allies with us." Suga smiled at them.

"And we also have two more recruits coming. Isn't that right, Kiyoko-san?" Daichi called to behind him.

Nishinoya's head perked up at the name and he whipped his head around. There she was, Kiyoko Shimizu. Her hair was cut super short, having an undercut and a wild top of loose, black locks. The ends of her hair were died the deepest purple. She nudged at her glasses.

"Yes, we have Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi meeting us here at the end of the week."

"G-Goddess..." Nishinoya flustered.

Kiyoko ignored his nickname for her and joined up with the other boys.

"Why have you asked me to join once again, Daichi-san?" The girl questioned.

"You're the one with the most intellect. It would also help to have someone on comms through ear pieces once we start this mission."

"So I see. I'll be sure to move my things into the basement area once again then." She nodded.

"And you two? What's your decision? You can say no if you'd like, we won't hold it against you." Suga looked back to Asahi and Nishinoya.

The two thought about it. Nishinoya was already thinking of joining again because Kiyoko was back, but he stuck to his words when he first left.

"If...If Asahi doesn't join, then I'm not gonna do so either."

Asahi felt a sudden pressure befall him. Sure, they seemed stronger than before, they had three new recruits with two more on the way. But, was going after The Knights of Aoba Johsai really the smartest decision?

"Asahi, I know you're probably the most reluctant to do this, especially after what happened." Sugawara motioned to the large metal arm that was in place of the one he lost. "But, I have faith in these boys. (___) has taught them well and I know that these boys will for sure be able to guarantee that we take that quarter of Sendai from Aoba Johsai."

Asahi unconsciously grabbed it before gazing back down at the three men who were still fighting. (___) refused to be taken down by Hinata and Kageyama. Kageyama and Hinata refused to back down. The two men worked hard, but (___) was able to outsmart them. He dodged a fast punch from Kageyama and made sure to lure Kageyama's hits towards Hinata. Kageyama ended up hitting the orange haired boy, making him stumble back. (___) used this time to slam Kageyama into the ground and then hopped onto Hinata, slamming him right next to Kageyama. (___) stood victoriously over the two.

"Alright, seems that there's a bit more work to do! No worries! I'll be getting you two into top shape before real big missions start! You can count on me!" (___) huffed out breaths of air.

He wiped his forehead and helped the two up.

"Kageyama, your form is very good and the accuracy of your punches really is something to be reckoned with. However, don't just focus on the accuracy of each one, make sure you know how much force you're putting into them. Sometimes I felt like the ones you hit to my shoulder or cheek could have been slightly more powerful. Nonetheless, you did well." He pat the dark haired boys back. "And you Hinata, you are quite the terror! I felt like every hit from you was going to be my last! You're quick at hitting but also avoiding. You did some really good fake outs as well which almost caught me! Other than that I could say that I can tell you get lost in the fight itself, becoming so interested in landing a hit. Now, that's not necessarily bad, but remember that it's important to think about where you're hitting. It's not just about the landing, it's about how and where you place it."

The two nodded their heads vigorously at the praise and critiques that they were given.

"Thank you for the fight!" They bowed respectfully towards (___).

"Thank you for giving me a run for my money! You two will definitely become something great!" (___) grinned at them. "Now, let's all get something to eat, you two deserve it!"

Asahi watched as the three disappeared into a side door. He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

"I'll do it." He croaked. "I'll come back."

Nishinoya's eyes widened at his words. His shock dissipated as it was replaced with the largest grin. He placed a hard smack to Asahi's back and laughed.

"Guess I'll be joining to! It's nice to see you again buddy! Can't wait to work Ryu again!"

Sugawara and Daichi smiled at their choices.

"Well then, let's get to work, shall we?"

The next few days the hideout they had was being set up once again. Kiyoko moved all of her things into the basemen along with Nishinoya's things. Asahi moved into a room on the main floor and brought in folders upon folders and journals off all the things that he's heard over the time he's been gone. The group finally met Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Least to say those two aren't fond of Kageyama and Hinata and Hinata and Kageyama aren't fond of them. The mouth on Tsukishima can get anybody to respond. He's a walking salt shaker as (___) describes him. But, they did fit in to the weird bunch that was already there. Tanaka and Nishinoya went back into being bros once again, Asahi was openly talking with Sugawara and Daichi. (___) was still teaching Hinata and Kageyama, sometimes bringing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in to train along with them. Tsukishima would always make backhand comments towards (___) about his height and why he was putting him through these trainings with the King of Spades and the tangerine boy Hinata. It irritated (___) to the point where he actually threatened him with death if he were to ever speak like that to him again. Apparently, Tsukishima didn't take anyone seriously when he was told that (___) was the Ace of Hearts. (___) quickly changed his opinion when he destroyed him in a small training match. Takeda actually came back from his intel gathering down in the Chiba Prefecture. He was surprised at the change in atmosphere when he got back. He was practically horrified when he found out that the Ace of Hearts was also in The Murder of Crows now. But even so, he was happy that they had become something again. Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita were certainly surprised when they came back from their small intel gathering on the outskirts of Tokyo.

As things moved along in the hideout, the plan started to come more and more together. Daichi was mostly working with Kiyoko and Sugawara on it, not wanting to tell anybody else until they actually thought out the main points of it. It took several weeks to actually think it up and put it together, but once it was done, Daichi knew that the plan wouldn't fail.

So here they were, this time gathered on the main floor with a projector and a random assortment of chairs. Each member sat down and waited for the meeting to start. Kiyoko set up her laptop and hooked it up to the projector and Daichi turned it on. Soon, the lights were dimmed and the projector lit up the wall.

"Alright guys, Me, Kiyoko-san, and Sugawara have been talking recently as you've seen and we've come up with our first mission. The Murder of Crows will be going after the Sendai Port along the coast. As some of you may know, this is part of the territory of the Knights of Aoba Johsai. It's a bug grab for us and it's something that may scare some of you considering that we have some people who are new to this type of thing. Now, the Sendai Port is a crucial place for anyone to have and Aoba Johsai as had their hands on it for the past several years. Now, why would we go for such a spot, especially when The Knights of Aoba Johsai is an ever-growing, notorious yakuza group? Well, the thing is, our group, The Murder of Crows is thought of as nothing at the moment. An attack from us would not be suspected at all. We would have the element of surprise." Daichi explained. "Now, what exactly is The Knights of Aoba Johsai composed of? If you don't mind Kiyoko-san."

"Of course, Daichi-san." She nodded as she went through the powerpoint. "The Knights of Aoba Johsai is a large yakuza group, probably one of the biggest in the country alongside The Eagles of Shiratorizawa and The Fox Devils that are in the Hyōgo Prefecture. Their current leader is Tooru Oikawa, also known as the Ace of Spades. He's known mostly for his wit and critical thinking when it comes to certain situations. He's exceptional in hand to hand combat but is also deadly accurate with a pistol. He's been in the yakuza business for half of his life and is most certainly a dangerous threat. He's not to be taken lightly. His right hand man is Hajime Iwaizumi, The 'King of Swords'. This man is known for his usage of assault rifles and beating prisoners to death violently. He has a sharp tongue and isn't afraid to tell somebody how it is. Nobody escapes from him alive. There's also two new recruits that they have gotten called Yūtarō Kindaichi and Akira Kunimi. These two are fairly new to this scene as well, but Kunimi has always been a part of this life he's just never actually been active in it. Kindaichi is probably the newest to it and doesn't know much of what he's getting into. Even so, no much is known about him which is why you'd best to keep your eye out for him if you ever come across him. By analysis, I would say that he's still in training and he's never held a gun in his life before." Kiyoko paused to take a drink of water.

"There's one last ally of them that you should be worried about. Not much is known about him other than his name: Kentarō Kyōtani. The few times that he's been seen he's been described as a literal monster. The man is wicked in how he deals with opponents. They say that he doesn't actually lay a hand on them and instead sends his K-9 Units out onto the opponents. If you ever bring harm to one of his dogs however, he's said to unleash Hell itself upon you. Most of the things said about him are rumor based so I cannot tell you how much is true or isn't true. But, I would be worried for him, Tooru, and Hajime the most. The Ace of Spades isn't a force that you should fool around with. He's carefully chosen the people to be in his roster. As for the other people in his squadron, I would say that they are below threat level as much as I know. Those are the main people keep an eye out for." Kiyoko added.

"Alright, thank you Kiyoko," Daichi said. "Now, these boys in particular always vary in position. Sometimes they patrol territory, sometimes they're smuggling, sometimes they're under the radar, etc. But, as of recent, they've been seen most of the time guarding Tooru, as if they know something is coming. It's...going to be a bit more difficult to strike during this time while those men are trying to stay out of the eye of the public, but it means that the Port is open for us to take." Daichi continued.

"Tooru has multiple clubs open across Sendai. He is always usually in one if he isn't dealing with trespassers on his territory. So, now that he has 'technically' gone into hiding, he's always going to be in one of his clubs. However, it's always random. He can go from on in the north of Sendai all the way to the east, then to the south, then back up north---it's never certain where he will be. But that's why we have come up with a separate plan for this sort of thing. In order for him and his main unit to keep away from the docks, we will be sending a small set of you in to deal with him." Sugawara spoke up.

Daichi nodded towards Kiyoko who flipped the slide.

"This is going to be a distraction for him and we hope to keep it up for as long as possible. Those who will be sent after him are (___), Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. I know it's...not the greatest to have the newest here go straight towards him, but you are some of the strongest to deal with them. This diversion will be led by (___) who's had the most experience in this field. Before the actual attack is carried out, (___) you will pose as a stripper in one of his clubs and work your way through to being allowed into his most private rooms in those clubs. At some point, you will most likely be on stage in front of him and he _will_ see you. As the Ace of Hearts, you are no doubt capable of luring men and women to their deaths so we expect this to be no different with him. As far as we know, he doesn't know much about you or your title so it would be easy to assume that he doesn't know what you look like. Kageyama, Hinata, you will be the ground forces that infiltrate when things start to go south and out of (___)'s hands if it does. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, you're the back up." Daichi pointed to them individually.

The group of men nodded at his words.

"As for the rest of us, we will be heading to the docks. Kiyoko and Takeda-senpai will stay behind and talk to us via comms. Kiyoko will do her best to hack the cams in the Port and also the clubs so she can watch over us and call out positions. We can and will secure this port!" Daichi announced.

And now, it was time for The Murder of Crows to soar back up into the high ranks. The Murder of Crows will face off against The Knights of Aoba Johsai. But what they don't expect is for something to take a turn between both Tooru and (___), leading down the most heated path ever.


	7. Ace of Hearts II

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a trans reader one-shot! I would like to state that you have top surgery done and that you are comfortable without having bottom surgery. I know many trans folk have varying degrees of dysphoria and some are comfortable with not having an surgery, some surgery, or getting top and bottom surgery. I am planning on a way to have all different types of trans folks be represented in here but it'll take some time.

After **this** part, a series of other one-shots will be released that vary on how you look as a trans person. I want anyone and everyone to feel comfortable with this story. I don't want it to just be you having all the surgery or half because there are people out there that don't want any surgery at all and are fine with HRT. So, I thought about adding all of the different types I could think of.

These are the ones that will occur, though it's not in a particular order:

\- No surgery, no HRT

\- Is receiving HRT

\- Has HRT and has had top surgery

\- Has HRT and has had bottom surgery

\- Has HRT and has had both top and bottom surgery

if there's any other ones please let me know!

every trans person should feel comfortable in their own skin and shouldn't be ashamed of how far each one of them want to go. I mean, even myself, I only want to get HRT and top surgery. I'm only thinking about bottom surgery but the other two are something that I REALLY want to happen. But even so, this is an open and safe place for every trans person and I hope that I can represent each one properly.

I know I've already done a trans reader one before and this is another one, but this time i want all yall to feel special and have your own parts along with a thing of smut following.

Also! Along with the one-shots of the above stated, there will be another part for each one that will be smut. the smut won't necessarily be a second part to the one-shot, some will also just be a stand alone part. You don't have to read that if you don't like it, you can skip around if you want as well. But I hope you enjoy the future AUs to come!

Oh! And there will be male reader ones squeezed in between the trans ones as well. After all, this book is supposed to be filled with those too given the title.

Enjoy the second part of Ace of Hearts!

 **also** i probably lied about this being a two parter because man i actually like this au a lot im shook. it might just be three parts with the last one being smut idk you'll see a third part after this one. IF there is a third part, then the streak of trans reader ones will happen!

\---- A. :)

================================================================================

(3rd Person)

 **content warning:** sexual assault, if words like pussy and cunt make you feel dysphoric, i would advise skipping the part where the dance is happening or skipping this part entirely. i'll be sure to put ' **!!** ' as an indicator of where to skip if you don't like those words. 

No one knew exactly what the specific date would be for them to carry out the attack at the Sendai Port. Daichi made it clear that (___) would present himself as a stripper to one of the clubs in the area so he could get insider information and earn his way up to being on stage in front of Tooru Oikawa. It was for sure going to be nerve racking considering that this was The Ace of Spades that they were talking about. Sure, (___) was known as an Ace as well, but it was still terrifying. He didn't know much about Tooru Oikawa other than the little snippets that Kageyama expressed through grit teeth. Kageyama seemed to know a lot more about him than he let off, so much so that for a brief moment he was thought of as a traitor to them. However, it was quickly determined that he didn't want anything to do with him. He admired the man from afar and how he went about things, but he would never betray like that. He was like (___) in a way. He wouldn't betray the people that he worked with, well, that is if it was necessary.

Even so, the day of (___)'s interview made a pit form in his stomach. He had really only worked as a stripper once before in a club that was home to many different mafia and underground business types. It was his way of cracking a human trafficking ring in the country that he had resided in previously. But now, he was on display in an area that was unfamiliar to him. He had only been in Japan for his childhood before he was whisked away to Central America and branched out from there. Him and Sugawara did stay in contact during that time, but the two were so busy in their own lives that answering each other was almost always days apart.

Lucky for him, when he did the interview, nobody knew who he was. He was just another person on the block. The interviewer was extra careful with him, going over certain procedures and asking a variety of questions. (___) answered in all of them as best as he could with a normal voice. Sometimes it was hard to think up a fake story about yourself and memorize three days before the interview even happened, but here he was. At the end of it, since he was applicating to be a stripper, he was told to pole dance. They didn't play any music for him so (___) determined that he would just be showing off how well he could do it. He ran his hand up and down the pole before kicking his shoes off. He was glad that he wore something on the skimpier side of things that day or else it would have been harder for him to work the pole.

It all went well and by the next day, they had decided to hire him. Now the beginning of the plan was in motion, (___) just had to make it up to where he would perform in front of Oikawa. Daichi thought it would be best to stay away from their current hideout and pretend to be the person that they had made up for him in the interview. This meant (___) had to move into a small and shitty apartment on the outskirts of Sendai, take the subway in and out of the city----just generally be seen as any other person. He would have to blend in with the crowd for this mission.

While he wasn't overnight at the club, he would spend a few moments with Sugawara on the phone if he heard some things slip by his ear while he was working. But for the most part, he spent his days sleeping, a bit unaccustomed to the late work nights. He wouldn't deny it though, it seemed fun to do. His revenue was good each night and he was tipped generously. When he wasn't performing on stage, he would be moving around the crowd, making sure to walk with one foot in front of the other. It was odd for him to wear heels, especially of the height that they were, but he wasn't necessarily complaining. He'd do anything to be a few inches taller.

The way he worked his way through the crowd had most people drooling over him. If one person was receiving a lap dance from him then there were at least three more lined up waiting for the same treatment. It was easy to scope out people that would give him the best tips. He knew he was good at being a tease as well. Potential customers would try and grab him and pull him towards them, but he would slap their hands away with a wink and a small, "Hands off the merchandise~" to them. He gained lots of customers and he rose in the ranks quite quickly. By three weeks, he was moving between three of Tooru Oikawa's clubs in the Sendai area.

Being a stripper at these particular clubs was interesting. He knew that the eyes of the security were on him. They watched him intensely. (___) believed it was from a place of him being the newest and them just being extra cautious with him. To be honest, (___) was a bit surprised that he was hired, especially after Kiyoko's thoughts on Tooru Oikawa thinking that something was coming. Hell, even outside the clubs there was no shortage of guards out there as well. The normal people who entered most likely thought that they were bouncers and just normal security, but (___) knew better. They were for sure keeping watch on the attendees and the entertainers. (___) acted indifferent to it. Anytime he found his eyes drifting over to them, he would quickly snap his attention back to what he was doing. The whole point of this decoy was that he wouldn't be caught and would cleanly earn his way up to perform in front of Oikawa.

However, his ears were able to pick up bits and pieces of things that were slipping out of people's mouths while he gave lap dances to customers. It was small things about other yakuzas in Japan, though none about Aoba Johsai. People knew to keep quiet about the particular yakuza group whilst in one of their own clubs. (___) wouldn't say that that information wasn't useful and he actually detailed it in several notebooks once he would arrive to his new 'home' just in case for future attacks.

Currently, (___) was on his way to the hideout after taking a day off from working at the clubs. He for sure thought that in some way he would be tailed while he was out, so he made sure to tell Sugawara to wear some sort of disguise. He told him to dye his hair and wear clothes that he normally wouldn't wear. That way, whoever was most likely on (___) wouldn't suspect a thing. Just because The Murder of Crows is now lesser known doesn't mean that there aren't some people out there who know the members. (___) wanted to make sure that his childhood friend would be protected. If it came down to it, he would be sure to kill his tail and flee from the scene.

The two went to one of the large malls in Sendai, thinking that staying close to the city would make the most sense. They met just outside one of the small coffee shops inside and went in. They spent a few moments there and ordered something haphazardly and left the establishment. Their particular meet up was meant to talk about things that each one needed to tell each other that would do better in person rather than over the phone. Just some extra precautions. The two wandered around for a while, making sure to stick to crowds and look like normal passerby's in the mall. They entered a few stores that peeked interest and bought a few things. It felt odd to play the normal person when that life was never really something they partook in. However, they had to fake it. (___) had a few suspicions on some people that he's seen around them a few times. It was only about two people that he was for sure were on him. He wondered if all the other strippers and entertainers were tailed like this as well.

"So, so, what's been going on with you?" Sugawara questioned him.

They thought it would be best to talk like it was normal conversation between two normal friends.

"Oh, you mean about the new job I got?"

"Yeah man! To think that you would get into there! It's so expensive looking!" Sugawara sighed.

"I'm surprised by it too! I didn't think I would be hired so easily! I for sure thought that the other men and women there were better at pole dancing than I was." (___) laughed.

"Please, last time I saw you work a pole it was phenomenal! But tell me what it's like being in one of the biggest clubs in all of the prefecture!"

Sugawara smacked his arm lightly and smiled at him. Not going to lie, but (___) loved how Sugawara looked right now. He was surprised with his choice of appearance. Instead of his normal grey dyed hair, it was now pitch black. He had some fake nose and lip piercings as well. He had two ear piercings along with an ear cuff. His attire was badass as well. He wore a black tee over a stripped long sleeves and had some baggy black pants on that had a black belt on that had chains extend down from them. He wore large black combat boots too. Totally caught him off guard when Sugawara greeted him.

"Well, it's definitely amazing on the inside. I actually feel safe with all the guards around and everything! It's a pleasure to work with the other entertainers too! It's so easy to talk to customers too and I can tell just how rich they are even if they're on the first floor! Oh, speaking of which, I'm actually moving up a few floors! I'll be preforming with a better view of the city at night! It's going to be so pretty!" (___) chimed happily. "I've also been let on about a special performance that's coming up at the end of the month! They say that I've got talent and that I might be the featured dancer! Can you believe that? That means I'll be directing the show and make up a dance to whatever music I want! It's going to be so cool if they let me! I hope some hella rich people see me perform!"

Sugawara chuckled at his unusually happy tone but nonetheless played his role in the conversation.

"That's pretty fucking neat! It's nice to see you moving up in the world! Can't wait to hear about the infamous stripper of Japan, (___)!" He joked.

As the two disappeared into another small crowd, the two kept their voices quieter this time.

"The specific date is the 27th. I don't know exactly which club it will be in, but it will for sure be on for Oikawa to see." (___) said in a hush voice. "I believe that I've seen Kindaichi and Kunimi on the lower floors scoping them out. They either play as a guard or as another customer. I actually gave a lap dance to Kindaichi. He's a cheap bitch by the way, didn't even give me that much fucking money. So irked by that. But even so, it's mostly just been some lackies standing around. I'm sure that Oikawa is up higher in the skyscrapers with his normal squadron still by his side. I have a feeling that I won't be able to get close to him."

"I have faith in you on that part. You really don't know how much power you hold in your beauty. Oikawa is slightly similar to you in the 'everyone can swoon for me' so I would say that it would be easy for you to capture his heart. But beware of him, he's known to be quite the catch as well. If you weren't already the Ace of Hearts, he would have for sure been." Sugawara replied. "I also have some words from Daichi-san that I am supposed to share. A few days before the specific date you have now given, he wants you to get in contact with any sources of yours from the Western Hemisphere. Bring them in on a giant shipping container. It'll look like any other ship that enters the harbor. That way, when we start the attack on the port, we can have backup swoop in behind us."

"Okay, sounds good. I like it. I'll be sure to get into contact with the best units I know. I'm sure they'll love the promise of an open port in Japan. Is that all?"

"Nishinoya and Tanaka will be moving in on you once you successfully take out Oikawa. They'll be your escape route. Since you will be the one who is stuck the farthest up and inside, they will be there to get you while Kageyama and Hinata offer a diversion for your escape. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi will be sure to get you out safely and escort you to the cars."

"Oh my goodness, I feel like a runaway prince! All this escorting and stuff~." (___) giggled. "I'll be sure to carry out with my job. I'll be ready."

"Good."

"Just be sure to avoid the charm of Oikawa and you'll be successful in carrying out what you must do."

"Is he as bad as the rumors say~?"

"Worse. He can and will try and put you under his spell. That is, if you don't do it to him first."

"Oh, then this'll be fun."

The two broke away from the small crowd and resumed 'normal' conversation about mundane things like the weather or whatever sports they thought was good. The tails never suspected a thing.

(___) was right about him being selected for the opening dance sequence at the large performance on the 27th. He was very busy up until that day. He was immediately shown the large empty stage that he would be working with and what the rest of the room looked like. He was shown around by two other dancers who have been on the higher floors for a few years. They've worked and danced in front of Tooru and Iwaizumi before, (___) was sure of that.

(___) met the two other dancers that would be working with him. The two men were larger and taller than him with a nice build. They were nice to him and showed him around backstage and what dressing room he would be using. Compared to the lower floors that he's used to working on, everything seemed more sophisticated. Don't get (___) wrong, each floor was nice and well kept, but this floor--you could tell that it was VIP only from everything about it. He was sure that the booths and chairs around the room were outlined in actual gold detailing while having the silkiest red velvet colored upholstery. The room also held crystal chandeliers that would most likely be dimmed down every night for performers.

There was one space in particular that just screamed that that was where the Ace of Spades sat. It face directly towards the stage and was slightly higher than the rest of the booths. It wrapped around in a circle, most likely for the rest of his squadron to sit with him. There was a large table in the middle as well. (___) knew that Oikawa wouldn't be so stupid to outwardly speak about his gang or plans in front of others around that table. There must've been some sort of hideout around in the city that they would do that sort of thing. But even so, the booth was definitely where he sat. The detailing on that was magnificent and a lot larger than the detailing on the other ones. It was like a throne. Oikawa probably treated it that way.

(___) looked between that booth and the stage, seeing how direct the path was. It was lined up perfectly with the middle of the stage where it extended out into the middle of the room with a thin walk way and pole. Oikawa would have a perfect view of (___) and (___) would have a perfect view of him. (___) hummed to himself at the thought, trying to figure out ways to get Oikawa to fall for him. He would only be on the stage for about seven minutes total. The whole point of the dance was for Oikawa to finally meet the new boy, the one who's been soaring up in the ranks quite rapidly. He might be interested or he might be suspicious. Even so, the two would meet no matter what. (___) just had to figure out a way for Oikawa to fall for him within seven minutes. There was no guarantee that he would be allowed up into his booth. Who knows? Maybe him perusing around with other guests would make Oikawa want to be near him a lot more. Or, he might make a grab for him right when he walks off the stage.

After walking around the room and getting accustom to it, he spent the next few days at his new home, thinking up a routine to do that night and what music to use for it. Instead of doing his usual dancing on the lower floors in the club, he was up in main room which was unoccupied still so he could go over the routine with the two back up dancers. (___) tried his best to aim for something that would maximize sex appeal. Not only was he going skimpier than usual, but he was also going to have the two back up dancers be handsy with him. (___) would look straight at Oikawa while doing that specific part of the dance. Then, he would walk to his pole, which he found out actually comes down from the ceiling, and start to strip tease while hugging and rubbing against the pole. He'd be explicit more than he usually is, but he had to show what he can do to the Ace of Spades. He was just hoping it would pay off.

When he wasn't thinking over the dance or practicing it, he would be making small calls to his groups in the Americas with his business phone. The first one consisted of him telling them about the services that he needed while the next few that he was making would be checking up on them and seeing how it was going. They had secured a large cargo ship that would blend in perfectly into the Sendai Port. They were filling up the crates and bins with a variety of weapons and making sure that they could fit in a max of a thousand deployable men to assist The Murder of Crows. Other than that, (___) kept as quiet as he could on his phone and on the internet.

Security around the specific club (___) would be performing at was starting to become heavier, a pair of men at each set of doors on the inside and out. (___) didn't mind them, he's taken out about thirty people on his own back to back. Small sets of guards like this would be nothing for him. It's only if they pulled out a pistol that things would be a little trickier.

A few days before the event, a package arrived at his door and in came a small ring and ear piece with a note attached to them. Apparently, it was from Kiyoko, saying that he should wear both while he was dancing. The ring was a tracker while the ear piece was for them to stay in touch. Kiyoko would be talking mostly on the line, telling (___) whatever he should know in case something was taking a turn.

As his dance practices started to become perfect and the plan was being set in motion, he became anxious. (___)'s mind would drift down different paths of how everything could go. It would be mayhem if gun fights were to break out in the club. If he let Oikawa get his hands on a gun, it might surely be the end of his life. Hell, he has the most to lose here. Being in such close quarters to the Ace of Spades and King of Swords was no laughing matter. He could easily lose his life. He was only one high profile person going against two. True, Kageyama and Hinata would be diversions for the King of Swords, but for how long? With the pictures that Kiyoko showed in the powerpoint at the start of all this, it seemed like the two were always around each other. Would Kageyama even be able to contain the anger he holds towards Oikawa? Last time (___) looked, Kageyama was glaring daggers at that picture of him on the powerpoint with furrowed brows and everything. He had the ugliest scowl on his face, yet he said that he admired him from afar. (___) didn't get Kageyama sometimes, but he would have to trust him.

The night of the 27th came faster than (___) would have liked. The walk to the train station and the train ride felt faster than usual too. Everything felt to quick for comfort. His heart was beating fast in his ears and he was fighting the urge to collapse as he walked up the back entrance to the club. His breathing was shallow and he barely looked up to meet the faces of the other dancers as he walked straight to the elevator that led up. When he arrived to the main room, people were already inside, surrounding the tables and in the booths. Some dancers were walking around with trays in hand with drinks and food. (___) hurried to the back of the stage and to his dressing room. He dropped his bag to the floor and stripped out his clothes shakily. He was nervous. He was finally meeting the Ace of Spades, in person. He's never met him before and the pictures that were taken of him didn't do him justice. (___) for sure thought that Oikawa was going to be some devilishly handsome man. Why would Sugawara warn him not to fall for his charm if he wasn't exactly that?

(___) would have to just get on with it. He thought that as soon as he got on that stage that he would be fine. It'd be like all the other dances that he's done. He's still performing, that's at least something he knew how to do. Fuck, it felt like it was one of his first missions all over again. His hands were sweating, his eyes were wide, adrenaline was rushing to every part of his body. Only this time, his fingers weren't on a trigger of any sort and he was instead being bait. It's not the first time he's been bait, but it sure does feel like it. He was on display against someone against his power level, someone who operated just like him. (___) had many people who worked under him, many different branches in different areas, Oikawa had the same things. (___) took out awful people, took assassination requests, has overthrown dictators---Oikawa has done the same thing. It was odd how two people who never met were so in tune with one another in how they worked. Although this time, the two would be colliding into each other's worlds.

As he left his room, he took a large, deep breath and exhaled, calming his nerves. The two back up dancers greeted him and made sure that he was okay. Apparently his panic was a bit more evident than he thought. But, it played into him being nervous because he was the newest person to be working and that he would be performing in front of such...elite people. The two reassured him, telling him that the dance was perfect for the crowd and that the music was a good choice. That calmed him a bit more and he started to lose the shakiness in his legs. He knew he was good at this, he knew he was good at luring people. He was good at what he did. And now it was being put to the test.

Before they set out on stage, (___) tapped his ear piece on and placed the small ring over on his right pinky. Now, The Murder of Crows knew that they could start advancing. As the music filled his ears and the lights over the crowd dimmed, (___) knew it was time for him to advance with his diversion. With encouragement from the backup dancers, they pushed him farther along. (___) walked out onto the stage, dressed in nothing but a thong, a furry, black, and cropped jacket that went just below his pecs, and a set of the highest platform heels that he bought just for this. With one more deep breath, he came out from behind the curtains and into the light. One of the good things was that he wasn't able to see much because of the stage lights.

But oh, _oh_ did he see Oikawa. As he started the dance off, his eyes quickly found him upon his throne in the highest booth, right in front of where he was standing on stage. He was right, the pictures of him didn't do him any justice. He could clearly see him through the lights, right next to the King of Swords, Iwaizumi. Oikawa really was devilish. His eyes pierced through (___) as he stared right at him. They ate him up. And that smirk on his face wasn't making (___) feel any better. It was hot all too suddenly. 

But he had to focus. There was a dance to be done and a port to be taken over. And he was afraid that if he didn't focus back in on what he was supposed to do quickly, he was going to succumbed to that charm of his. He stripped himself slowly of his jacket and let it fall to the ground behind him. It revealed a tiny bra that barely covered his nipples. He ran his hands over his chest and started the dance to the beat of the music. The backup dancers flanked him on either side, now synching with him. He moved on his own and made sure to touch the other dancers as much as they touched him. Some men in the crowd loosened their ties and watched intently. Some women leaned forward on the tables and looked him up and down. All the eyes in the room didn't matter except for Oikawa's. And (___) was going to make sure he held his attention the entire time that he was on stage. He had to.

 **!!** As the backup dancer's hands drifted down his chest and to his hips, they wrapped around the front and swiped over his thong covered cunt. He made sure to find Oikawa's eyes once more while that was happening and bite his lip as he rolled his head back. The backup dancer's placed their head's into the nape of his neck and kissed gently before pulling back entirely. (___) smirked as he stalked forward, the pole coming down from the ceiling. The onlookers watched as he walked, one foot in front of the other, swaying his hips, to the pole. A few dollars ended up on the stage but he ignored it entirely, focusing solely on Oikawa.

Even though they were across the room from each other, (___) felt like he was pole dancing right on the table in front of Oikawa, looking down at him while he looked up. He felt exposed, more than just being in thin and small articles of clothing. Oikawa's eyes felt like they were eating him up. He couldn't help the worsening heat that was spreading through his body. As he worked the pole and slid up and down it, wrapped his legs and spun, he made sure to glance to Oikawa. Since he was still technically a worker. He gave attention to some of the other patrons. He found their stares to be a lot easier to handle. He would wink and blow kisses to them. As more money came up onto the stage, the more (___) worked for his portion of the dance. He was tiring out and sweating, but the adrenaline of it all made him continue until the very end.

When the music cut off and the stage lights cut, there were claps from the crowd and a lot of whistles. Some people even cheered. (___) huffed out small breaths and he walked along the stage, picking up the money along the way and shoving it into his panty line and bra. He walked off the stage and behind the curtains after grabbing his jacket that he dropped at the beginning of his dance. He headed straight for his dressing room and shut the door behind him. He slumped against it slightly and paused. He hurried over to his bag for a quick second and pulled out a set of smaller platform heels and put them on. He would most likely be on the floor for the rest of the night instead of being on the pole again. It was supposed to be an event, so it wouldn't be coordinated like on the lower levels with who goes on again and who works the floor. He could hear more music blasting from the speakers and some cheers from the crowd this time about who was coming on next. (__) felt like he did a good job with getting Oikawa under his spell, same with some other patrons.

He would go on like it was any other night. With a few gulps from a water bottle and a check in on the comms, he was back out of the room. Kiyoko very briefly stated that she had gotten notified by the ship crew coming in that they were ready for deployment. (___) told her that she, Daichi, or Sugawara can deliver orders to them whenever they are ready before quickly returning back to what he was doing. Since he was moved out of the spotlight, he appeared right next to the bar and scoped out the room properly. He eyed a few people of other interest, recognizing their faces from pictures he's seen in the news or online. There were a lot of elites here. Was it like this every night? Maybe this is how Oikawa made his dealings, luring in people that he could do future business with. It was definitely a smart idea.

Seconds later he was flagged down by a man who was waving at him. (___) looked him over before walking towards him. He appeared next to him within moments, holding his hand out for payment before giving him a lap dance first. To his surprise, (___) was actually yanked down into his lap first before payment which he disapproved of entirely. His face contorted into a scowl and he was furious that he couldn't kill the man who was doing this. He tried to force himself out of his hold, but it seemed like he wasn't going to get out no matter how much he fought. His hands wandered to places that (___) didn't mind from paying patrons, but this one felt horrible and gross. The man obviously felt entitled to him like a lion with a slab of meat.

"My, my, it seems like someone isn't adhering to the rules of my clubs~." A voice called from the side of them.

The man jolted and turned to look, followed by (___)'s head. The voice sound smooth and dark. A pair of light brown eyes stared at them. Brown hair flopped to one side with the tilt of his head. There was a large grin on his face. One of his hands darted out and grasped (___)'s arm in a soft grip and pulled him with ease from the man's grip. He pulled (___) straight into his chest.

"Those who pay _first_ are allowed to receive whatever the amount is worth. 5200¥ is a lap dance, 10500¥ is a private room plus an hour of fun, and well...overnight is up to the dancers and how they're feeling." Oikawa rubbed (___)'s arm in a sort of comforting manor.

It's not the first time (___) has dealt with harassments like this, but he was always quick to kill them for it. He's just angry because he can't do it now. (___) looked up at him and he knew exactly who came over. Of course it would be Tooru Oikawa. Of course it would be him. But...why couldn't have security just come over?

"I detest pests who I welcome into my club with open arms just to see them harass my dancers. To even think you would get away with that under my watchful eye----and towards our newest dancer at that! Talk about shameful. Boys, see him out." Oikawa waved to behind him.

(___) recognized them as Kunimi and Kindaichi who he's seen on the lower floors. They grabbed either arm of the man and led him straight to the doors. (___) definitely believed that the man was going to be killed and left to rot in some garbage dump.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that~! I truly don't know why people do something like that all the time!" Oikawa hummed as he looked down at (___).

"I---I...thank you. For that."

"Anytime baby boy! I couldn't just watch somethin' like that happen! What a cheeky bastard! Here come with me."

Oikawa ushered (___) along and snapped his fingers and another man to get him some drinks from the bar. Kiyoko came on through his ear piece quietly, notifying him that the attack was about to begin. (___) took a deep breath. It was up to him now to secure Oikawa. 

(___) was led straight up into the high booth where Oikawa sat. He was greeted by the displeasured scowl of Iwaizumi who huffed at Oikawa's behavior. He dropped his head as Oikawa led him to where he had originally saw him sitting. The lights above their table dimmed even more as the dancers continued on stage. The two sat together, (___) stiff as a board while Oikawa lounged around. It didn't take Oikawa long to notice the boy's stiff behavior and he slid his arm around his shoulders and leaned him into him.

"Why ya actin' like a board? You scared or somethin'?" Oikawa whispered in his ear.

(___) shied away at the closeness and rubbed his arm.

"W-Well...I-I didn't think I'd be sitting...up here with you." (___) croaked out.

Oikawa blinked at him a few times before a impish smile crossed his features. He pushed back some of his hair before letting out a chuckle.

"Are you really the same person as the one I saw on stage~? My, what a contrast! How adorable can you be?" Oikawa giggled.

(___) gulped. Man, why was he acting so sheepish about this? What reason did he have to act this way? His heart was pounding wildly in his chest and he really couldn't meet Oikawa's eyes right next to him.

"It's---well---like I said, I-I didn't think I'd be sitting up here."

"But how could I not notice you down there on that stage! You put on such a good show! You got the whole crowd goin' for you. It would be hard for me not to take notice. And then when I saw you in distress, I knew I just had to do something. I'm like your knight in shining armor!" Oikawa stated as he reached for the two drinks that arrived.

(___) remained silent for a moment and kept his eyes trained on the stage in front of his eyes. Only until a hand wrapped around his chin did his eyes ever not look at it.

"Baby boy, what's your name?" Oikawa's eyes looked over his face.

"(_)-(___)." He rasped in response.

Oikawa hummed before licking his lips. His free hand dug around in his pocket before he pulled out a lump of money.

"Such a beautiful name for a handsome boy~." Oikawa cooed to him. "I got an offer for you."

(___) cocked his head as much as he could with Oikawa's hand on his chin still. Said hand dropped from his chin and traced down his neck and snaked around his waist before pulling him closer to him.

"...Am I being p-paid?"

"Oh, of course! I want to be with you the entire night~. Just name your price." Oikawa purred.

The sheepishness wasn't dying down and (___) knew it was because he had fallen for his charm a lot more easily than he thought. Oikawa was the same with (___). The two had fallen into each other's traps willingly.

(___) thought for a moment. It was hard to think on a good amount since Oikawa's hand was tracing circles just above his hip. It felt good and it made it difficult to focus on an answer.

"Would---Is----100,000¥?"

Oikawa cocked his head now, raising a brow.

"Surely you think a night with you would cost more than that, no? Are you giving me a discount? Trust me, I can pay."

(___) grumbled a bit before shrugging.

"3...300,000¥?"

"You sure you don't want more?"

"W-Well, I don't know. I-It's my first time getting offered to s-stay the night with a buyer." (___) averted his eyes to look at anything but Oikawa's face.

"What? Really~? I'm the first?" Oikawa leaned in closer to his face. "What an experience this will be for you then! I'll be sure to treat you well~. I'll give you 1,000,000¥."

(___)'s eyes widened at the offer and he looked back to Oikawa, thinking he was crazy. He pondered for a moment, thinking that this would be the only way to get Oikawa alone and away from his guard dog Iwaizumi. He slowly nodded his head, shock still evident on his face. Oikawa then pat his head and smirked. He took one last sip from his glass before standing up. He brought (___) up with him and led him out of the booth. Iwaizumi grit his teeth at the sight and crossed his arms.

"Oi, Shittykawa! You aren't allowed to be spendin' the night with somebody!" Iwaizumi barked.

"Oh, Iwa-chan! One night of fun won't kill me! Let me have a little fun already!" Oikawa waved him off.

"Every time you always wanna have 'fun' somethin' bad is always happening."

"Whatever! I'm going to go enjoy some alone time with our newest and cutest addition! You keep watch!"

Oikawa led him down and away from the club room, hand firmly planted on his hip. He hummed to himself as they both walked. As the music started to fade out, (___) started to think about the possibilities of this going south really quick for him or it working as it should. He knew he had to kill him in the end, it would be beneficial for both The Murder of Crows and himself. With the threat of another Ace gone, Aoba Johsai wouldn't be much of anything. The way Oikawa came off was definitely the leader of them all, the one who guided them and made sure that they did their best. If he were to die, how would the King of Swords feel? How would Aoba Johsai hold up at all? Oikawa was their leader, their Ace. They would surely fall. (___) knows that if he were to die, his groups in the Americas wouldn't quite know what to do. He offered them guidance just as much as Oikawa did with his own group. Even so, this would work in favor for one or the other, and (___) was determined to make it for his benefit.

(___) was slightly suspicious about Oikawa being rather pliant with him. Was he always like this? He's putting himself at risk, being alone with only one other person. Though, it would be stupid to think that Oikawa wouldn't be able to protect himself against anybody. He's the Ace of Spades for fuck's sake. The highest title to ever be called. (___) had to be careful. He could kill Oikawa once they were done for the night, the exhaustion would definitely hit, but (___) might be able to pull that off. Or, he could kill him right in the middle of sex. Oikawa would definitely be distracted with trying to pleasure himself that he wouldn't notice. It was really just about getting an opportunity to kill. There could be a few that would work out great, but it was all about leading Oikawa on for long enough that he wouldn't suspect a thing.

When they arrived to a random room of Oikawa's choosing, he pushed the door open and let go of (___) so he could shut and lock it. He placed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the knob outside before completely shutting it. This would be good. (___) could kill him, leave that sign on the door, and no one would be thinking that he's dead inside. He'd just have to make sure it was a clean kill and no blood on his hands when he left the room with him dead in it. This would work out. (___) had nothing to worry about.

Well, that is until he felt an arm wrap around his neck with a blade pressed deeply into his neck. One of his arm's was pinned behind his back with Oikawa's other arm and (___) gasped out in sudden surprise. Oikawa's lips pressed right against his ear. (___) could feel the smile already there and he grimaced.

"Would you mind telling me what you're doing here, (___)? Ace of Hearts? You didn't honestly think I was that stupid to _not_ notice who you were, did you?" He rasped right into his ear. "What would such a high profile person such as yourself be doing in my clubs, dancing on my stages, and acting all innocent for?"

...Fuck.

\------

yeah fuck this aint a two parter, it's actually three parts YEET this is 7,500+ bro what the fuck am i on


	8. Ace of Hearts III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye ye
> 
> so it will be this last part and then it will go into being the trans reader parts okay? okay
> 
> heres some long drawn out smut for yall
> 
> writing porn is hard yall
> 
> \---- A. :)

(3rd Person)

The night couldn't have gone worse for (___). It would have been foolish to think that this would have gone right in any way. Of course Oikawa would figure him out, how couldn't he? He's the Ace of Spades, (___) should have known better. He most likely won't make it back alive from this.

"Well, you gonna tell me? Or am I gonna have to slit this pretty little throat of yours?" Oikawa purred. "I won't deny it, playing innocent almost got me. Sneaking in as just some other person who needed work! Who would have thought! You put yourself on a platter for me when you walked across that stage. Like I said before, I couldn't help but notice you."

The purring in (___)'s ear turned to deep chuckles.

 _'Fuck, if he wasn't so hot I would've killed his ass in front of everyone.'_ (___) thought.

Oikawa pressed the blade further into the side of his throat. It was close to opening the skin and (___) grumbled at the feeling of it. He leaned away from the pressure.

"There's no use in being shy now! It was so obvious once you were in front of me! I can't believe one of the other Aces willingly went right into my arms like you did! Such a nice treat~!" Oikawa laughed. "You know, if you just tell me what you're doin' here I _might_ let you live."

(___) refused to answer. Oikawa's eye twitched at his quiet and calm stance that he was taking. For what was happening and what position (___) was in, he didn't falter. He still had even breaths coming out of his mouth and he was thinking of various ways to get out of his hold. The taller boy huffed.

"Really? You're not going to answer? With what position you're in, any other person would be fighting for their life. C'mon, speak." Oikawa urged but the other male just kept silent.

His brows furrowed at his sudden change in behavior and dug the blade deeper into his skin, drawing a small cut. (___)'s breathing hitched for a moment but he returned it to even breaths. Oikawa huffed.

"I'm gonna give you one more chance, Ace of Hearts. _Speak_."

(___) stayed quiet for a few more moments.

"Alright, fine then, such a waste of a beautiful face." Oikawa sighed as he dug the blade in further.

"You know...." (___) began, "You really shouldn't challenge a man who's wearing heels."

Before Oikawa slit his throat, (___) stomped down Oikawa's right foot with the sharp point of his heel. Oikawa shouted at the sudden pain in his toe and his stance faltered. (___) was able to wipe his arm that was behind his back out from Oikawa's grip. He whipped around and landed a punch right onto Oikawa's cheek. It sent him back a few steps with a grunt. (___) hopped away from him and brought his hands in front of his face, ready to brawl.

"Sneaky little shit!" Oikawa laughed, regaining his composure. "I gave you the chance to leave this room alive. And here...you've chosen certain death."

"Not if I take you down first."

The two rushed each other, Oikawa immediately trying to stab him in his abdomen and aiming low. (___) was able to snatch his hand just in time and bend it back painfully. Oikawa dropped the blade and threw a punch with his free hand. (___) narrowly missed the punch and ducked his head down. He brought one of his legs up and roundhouse kicked Oikawa. He fell right onto the bed. (___) made a grab for the blade that was on the ground, but Oikawa kicked (___)'s shoulder and made the man stumble away from it. Oikawa shot up from where he was on the bed and rushed (___) again. Said man was scurrying away along the floor. (___) hooked one of his legs around Oikawa's and pulled it out from underneath him. Oikawa fell to the ground and (___) sat up and placed all of his weight onto him. He sat right on his hips, fighting to reach for the blade once again.

Oikawa growled and threw a punch again. (___) caught it with his hand and returned it. Oikawa caught it with his other hand and the two fought to get out of either of their grips. Oikawa smirked.

"My, my, what a position you're in. It's a shame you aren't _really_ a stripper." He joked.

(___) narrowed his eyes down at him and huffed. Oikawa used as much of his power he could, be slightly bigger and stronger, he was able to flip them entirely. (___) grunted as his head hit the ground, but he quickly started to fight back against Oikawa. The other man wasn't even making a grab for the blade. He threw punch after punch after punch. (___) was barely able to block most of them. He made sure to shield his eyes and temple while Oikawa hit his mouth and jaw repeatedly. Lucky for (___), he was flexible thanks to learning how to pole dance. His legs wrapped up behind Oikawa's back and around his head. The sudden appearance of the legs made Oikawa freeze. (___)'s legs shoved Oikawa off the top of him and he kicked his sharp heels into his shoulders. (___) wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up. Oikawa stood too, grabbing (___) in a choke hold while he was still trying to recuperate. Oikawa slammed him back into the ground and placed all of his weight back onto his body. He held one of his knees right on top of his chest and his other hand started to choke (___) as well. (___) fought to breathe for a few moments, clawing at Oikawa's arms and squealing at the amount of pressure that was on his chest and throat. (___) could barely get any air into his lungs and he struggled to get out of Oikawa's grip. He managed to get one of his legs free from under Oikawa's weight and he kicked right between Oikawa's legs, aiming his knee straight at his groin. Oikawa bit his tongue and let out a groan at the sudden pain. His strength faltered and that's all (___) needed. (___) struck down on the elbow joints of Oikawa's arms and they bent willingly to the force. The pressure on his neck left and he gulped in air while he directed a punch straight to the side of Oikawa's ribcage. With the wind knocked out of Oikawa, (___) was able to push him off and scurry away from him before he could grab him once again. (___) hopped up, vision clearing up and vigor renewed.

Before Oikawa could stand up, (___) kicked the innermost part of his knees. A stingy pain filled Oikawa's legs and they fell limp to the ground. At the sudden loss of movement in his legs, Oikawa gulped and his eyes widened when he couldn't will himself to stand up. He furrowed his brows and a scowl became present on his face. His arms shot out to try and grab at (___)'s legs, but they were hit in multiple places, experiencing the same pain and also falling limp at his sides. Oikawa hissed at the pain as his body remained on the ground.

"You little brat! Using pressure points..."

"To think that you wouldn't be the one to do something like this. You're really called the Ace of Spades? I'm sure every Ace knows different forms of fighting as well as self defense. I'll be it, we did fight like we were in a bar fight, but even so. Pressure points are a beauty all on their own."

Oikawa narrowed his eyes as he stared up at the shorter man.

"Never mind, I quite liked it when you didn't speak. Maybe I should have never asked you to. Makes me want to kill you even more." Oikawa grit. "But...if this is the way I go, then at least it was with a beautiful view. Never thought it would be from a man who's only wearing a thong."

The sudden tease made (___) very aware of his body and he looked down to see the thong barely even on his hips anymore. He was surprised that he was actually able to keep up with Oikawa when he was in heels.

"What? Grown silent? C'mon! Aren't you gonna kill me?" Oikawa cooed.

(___) tsked at the mouth that was attached to Oikawa's face.

"You really...are annoying." (___) rolled his eyes as he leaned down. "Such a waste of a beautiful face."

Oikawa impishly smirked.

"I'm quite sad that I had to recognize you, Ace o' Hearts! I wish I could have fucked you~. But duty calls. Make it quick for me."

(___) minded the heat that was rising to his face and he tried to look for the blade that was lying around. It was nowhere in sight. It might have gone into an unknown corner or even under the bed. Whatever the case, he would have to deal a heavy blow to Oikawa's temples in order for him to die. Right as he moved into a clear position to deal the blow, the door burst open without warning. (___) whipped his head into the direction of the noise and his eyes widened at being discovered.

"Sir! There's been an attack at the port---" (___) looked over to see Kindaichi, one of the guardsmen.

"Shit!" (___) cursed.

"KINDAICHI! KILL HIM NOW!" Oikawa ordered.

Kindaichi pulled his pistol from his holster and aimed it right at (___)'s head. Just as he shot, Kindaichi was whacked on the back of his head and lower spine. The bullet grazed the top of (___)'s hair, taking a few bits of it with. As he dodged it, he knocked his head into Oikawa's. Kindaichi's unconscious body fell forwards into the room, slamming into the ground. Behind his figure stood Hinata, blood covering him in multiple places, some parts already swelling and bruising. His clothes were somewhat mangled as well.

"(___)! WE GOTTA GO! THIS PLACE IS BEING OVERRUN!" He shouted.

(___) lifted his head and stared at Hinata. The man was somewhat startled by the scene in front of him, but he didn't comment on it. He could only look between the room and the hallway, peering to see if anyone was coming after them. A smug grin found its way onto Oikawa's face and he chuckled up at (___). If Hinata was here, demanding him to leave now, then something awful must have happened on the lower floors and out in the club room on this particular floor. (___) sighed out angrily and eyed Oikawa. There was no time to kill him, but that doesn't mean he couldn't knock his ass out.

"You won't make it out of here alive." Oikawa commented. "Such is the fate of those who cross my path."

"Oh, I'll be sure to get out of this place alive. The same with him." (___) bit back. "We'll win this and take your port from you. I may not be able to kill you, but knowing that you'll live with the humiliation of having the Sendai Port taken from you is enough to bring me joy."

The sound of gunfire and the howling of dogs made Hinata jump.

"(___)! Now! It's Kyotani and his dogs!"

Oikawa received on final blow to the side of his neck. His head fell limp and his eyes closed. He was out cold.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Hinata urged. 

The job was successful. Hinata and (___) escaped with minimal bruises and gunshot wounds. They were the ones who healed the fastest. Kageyama, who had infiltrated with Hinata had a few more injuries. He had gone head to head with The Ace of Swords, Iwaizumi, and was only able to knock him out. He was able to kill a few unknown guards, but other than that, he sustained multiple broken ribs and fractures across his body. He had one bullet wound in his leg. Other than that, he was one of the longest to recovered. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had a few wounds themselves, some bullets that merely grazed over their skin. They were the ones who were able to clear a path from the inside and out to the parking garage just next door. While Tsukishima held up a heavily injured Kageyama, Hinata and (___) took their pistols and shot as many people as they could. They were joined by Tanaka and Nishinoya once the two had taken out the majority of the patrol units in the area. Not only were Oikawa's men out and about on almost every corner, but so were the police. The two were successful in taking out most of them and killing them without causing much commotion. Once they had done so, they met up with the group at the club and offered more cover fire while (___) and Hinata followed Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to the cars. Just like that, they were able to escape with their lives. Although, they were chased by two unmarked cars that fired multiple shots at them. (___) was lucky to have had several of his weapons shipped over to Japan. One that he made sure to include was a rocket launcher in which he had Sugawara plant in their getaway car incase something like this were to happen. He pulled it out and opened the backdoor window, He shot one of the vehicles chasing them which ran straight into the other one, crashing. Yamaguchi was able to pull off and lose any other vehicle that would have tried to follow them. Tanaka and Nishinoya followed them up on two motorcycles.

(___) didn't lose that many of his men with the attack on the port. Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita all made it back safely from the port. Daichi had the most bullet wounds, Asahi had the most deep cuts, Sugawara had many bruises covering him from head to toe and a few broken bones as well. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita all offered sniper cover for the group and were left mostly unscathed for the majority of the take over. Other than that, Takeda and Kiyoko were happy to have all of their boys back in their base. The two were excellent medics and were able to take out bullets, disinfect, and stitch up any wounds the boys had. Kageyama and Sugawara went to a small clinic near the hideout to get proper casts for their broken bones and have some of them set back in place.

Takeda called up the former leader of the Murder of Crows, Ukai, to help with taking care of setting up proper squads to patrol the Sendai Port and start making moves to open it up to any market that seemed fit. Ukai was also able to help take care of the boys as well, changing out bandages and disinfecting whenever he could if he wasn't busy. The Murder of Crows soared up back into the ranks, their name being used and passed around by different groups of people, some opposing and wanting to already take them head on. (___) made sure to have more of his men come into Japan and station themselves around the port and follow Ukai's orders.

(___) stayed in Japan until most of the boys recovered fully. Sugawara was up and running again, not caring that one of his legs was still in a cast. Sometimes he even forgot to use his crutches like he was told to do and would get scolded by Daichi and Ukai for not doing so. (___) would always just get them for him or offer his shoulder for him to lean on. (___) had no idea how to bring up the fact that Oikawa wasn't killed by him to Sugawara. It was the job that he was given to do and he had failed it. When he was moving up still to his current position as the Ace of Hearts, he failed one mission in Panama that almost got him shot in the head. He was thankful that he wasn't dead at the moment, but knowing Sugawara, he would probably rip into him for it. As a silent apology, (___) made sure to send in his best men to accompany Ukai and the Murder of Crows until they felt comfortable enough to let them work with (___) once more. He also had a small crew come in and start doing renovations on their base because, well, it was falling apart in some places. He also offered a sum of money, just to help them off the ground. (___) knew that if Sugawara didn't tear into him, then he could trust the Murder of Crows to be good allies and business partners in the future.

While standing out on one of the balconies, Sugawara was joined by (___). The two exchanged small greetings and talked about tiny, mundane things. It was about time for (___) to say goodbye. (___) had business already waiting for him back in his station in Brazil that he had to go to. He also had some things that needed to be taken care of in America and Canada. He had a lot to do once he got back, but it's not like he didn't enjoy his work. (___) sighed and finally just decided to say it properly, that Oikawa was not dead.

"I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"...I failed my given task."

"What? To kill Tooru?"

"Yes..."

Sugawara's eyes landed on (___) and the man's entire body stiffened and he gripped the railing with so much forced that you could see the tension in his hands. Sugawara leaned his head into his hands and he returned his gaze to the other houses and buildings in the area.

"That's a problem."

"Yeah, it is. I'm...I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Hinata had just gotten to me and told me that I needed to leave before I could kill him. I'm---I'm not trying to make excuses or anything---I'm truly sorry."

Sugawara started to chuckle at (___)'s clear fear and flustering.

"Well, it's not like you _not_ killing him made us not take the port from Aoba Johsai. We successfully carried out this mission. Sure, something didn't go right entirely, but it worked out for us in the end because you did offer a lot of help with this. Thank you for that." Sugawara responded. "Just answer me this...what made you take so long? Was it the charm? Did he get to you before you got to him?"

(___) coughed and turned away from Sugawara.

"Nothing of that sort! God-----really----what do you take me for?"

"(___), the last time you actually laid down with somebody was about four years ago. I cannot help but wonder if you being horny stopped you from making it quick. If I remember correctly, all other kills have been quick and clean cut from you and your previous jobs that you told me." Sugawara smirked.

Sugawara leaned into (___)'s side and rest his head on his shoulder.

"C'mon, just tell me, I honestly want to know what made you not as fast as you normally are."

(___) rolled his eyes and reached a hand up to ruffle Sugawara's hair.

"W-Well, other than Hinata coming in....I don't know."

"Yeah, it's not hard to see. He really did charm you." Sugawara giggled.

(___) bonked Sugawara on the top of his head and the grey haired male responded with laughter.

"The fact that you aren't angry with me is fucking terrifying. Why are you acting like this?"

"Well, if I know Tooru correctly, he'll most likely just being trying to hunt you down, not us. He'll most likely think that we were merely working for you, the Ace of Hearts, and are travelling with him. So, he's going to just be after your head, not ours. Besides, I'm just messing with you. Did you at least make him fall for your charm?"

"...He said and I quote, 'I wish I could fuck you'. That's if he didn't figure out I was the Ace of Hearts."

"Oh wow~. He's going to be after you for a long time I can already tell."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whether to kill you or not, he's gonna try and get closer to you time and time again. I'd keep an eye out wherever you go. Rumor has it that he also has a hand in things in other countries just like you do."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Until next time then? Whenever you decide to visit?"

"Yeah, until then."

"I would join you at the airport, but you know Daichi won't let me go with my leg like this still."

"Yeah, yeah, at least you gotta a boyfriend that cares for you and your health."

"Hey! He's not even my boyfriend. I actually have him as my husband."

"Oh, so you got a husband? And him? You must be a handful even more with him. And a pain in the neck to please in bed."

"(___)! Don't be mean to me! I'm older than you by a month so I'm your senpai! You have to respect your elders!"

"Yeah, yeah....old man."

"(___)!"

\------

As if (___) could doubt Sugawara's words to him. Tooru was indeed trying to come after him. It wasn't hard spotting the odd characters that were out and about in areas that he frequented in other countries. Though, it seemed like they were just there to keep a watchful eye on him. (___) definitely figured that if anyone were to kill him, it would be Tooru himself for making a fool of him in that room way back then. It's been an entire year since the successful takeover on the Sendai Port. The Murder of Crows have risen through the ranks as they should have and have gained quite a few new members. The newest addition is a young girl with blond hair and brown eyes named Yachi. Sugawara was nice enough to keep him informed, like a normal conversation about the weather except with each other's morbid lives. The girl had a lot of potential, but she was spooked easily by many things, including the members in the Murder of Crows. The only person she didn't fret around was Kiyoko who sort of took her under her wing. (___) was happy that the Murder of Crows was finally something again and that he was able to help them grow. The two were doing business with each other, whatever each of them needed, the two groups would deliver. (___) still offered plenty of his services, just so the Murder of Crows wasn't shot down so easily while they were still trying to get back up on their feet.

Soon enough, with the news of (___) working with the Murder of Crows spread throughout all of the Western Hemisphere, even somehow the news of his interactions with the Ace of Spades also sprouted up in certain countries. It certainly got him a lot more business, whether it be regular missions or an assassination or two. (___) was happy to have his work and have a sufficient amount of funds always being deposited into his bank account. He was able to hire and care for more of his workers, offering more money to them and also more insurances for them and whatever family they might have. 

In the back of his mind, the thought of Tooru never left. He should have just killed him when he had the chance. If he did, (___) would have taken his title from him. It sometimes irked him and he would think about the different scenarios that could have happened in his head while he was doing other things in America or Brazil or Peru or wherever he was. That same thought would persist especially when he noticed the difference in some people in his area. He could tell that they didn't belong by body language alone. They were stiffer than a lot of the people out on the streets. Even (___)'s workers were loose when they were out. He wasn't particularly strict with how they acted unless they were out formally. But this...it was so easy to tell that Tooru was watching him.

(___) was waiting for him to strike, wondering what he would do when he actually tried to take him down. He thought back to how much Tooru stalled when he had a knife against his throat. (___) thought he was for sure bluffing in him actually slitting his throat. Maybe he actually did get his charm as the Ace of Hearts to work on him, but who knows? (___) was the least worried about Tooru popping up in the Western Hemisphere. If he was smart, he wouldn't interfere with him here since he's been doing business on this side of the world since he was merely 16. It's been 8 years and he has a significant hold on everything here. If Tooru were to interfere with it, well...it wouldn't be pretty. But, (___) knew that he wasn't _that_ stupid.

A few times, (___) actually spotted the man himself. He would do a doubletake whenever he though he saw the somewhat familiar wavy brown hair. He refused to chase after him though, not knowing how many of his men were around, keeping a safe distance to their leader. But, once he would see the spiky hair of Iwaizumi, he for sure knew that it was Tooru that he saw. The man seemed to be just out and about, perusing the shops and going in and out of them, sometimes leaving with a bag of food or even clothes. One time, the two actually locked eyes with each other, making Tooru pull down his sunglasses and stare at him. (___) did the same and the two just watched each other. Their gaze only broke because (___) had work to attend to and he was ushered along by one of his highest ranked guards.

(___) never thought that Tooru would coming running into him while he was operating in Argentina. Originally, (___) was hired to take out a mass oil producer who was causing a large chunk of the country's air and water pollution. Once taken out, the person who hired him would then be forced into leadership at the company and slow production down while also leaving areas undisturbed that indigenous tribes and working class people lived in. (___) already had a plan on what he wanted to do and how he wanted to kill him, he was just waiting for the right opportunity to do so. The main administrative high rise that the oil company worked in was just on the other side of the town that (___) was staying in. He was currently staying on one of the highest floors of a hotel that gave a view of the city. (___) could just barely see the administrative building through all the other skyscrapers and buildings around.

What (___) didn't account for was a surprise appearance from Tooru. As soon as (___) was finished taking a shower in his hotel bathroom, he robed himself before leaving his room. The shock that was on his face when he was Tooru, just on the opposite side of the room, leaning against the wall. At the sight of (___), Tooru pulled an impish grin and stared at him. (___) froze instantaneously as he stared in shock at Tooru. How he get in? And how'd he get passed his guard units? Why was he here now, of all times? Could he at least wait a few days?

(___) glanced to his nightstand before trying to make a grab for the pistol inside. A bullet whizzed passed his head, clearly as a warning. (___) should have known that Tooru didn't come here unarmed. He could have easily shot him in that moment. Perhaps he wanted to torture him before he killed him.

"It would be very stupid of you to try and go for whatever's in there. Back away from it." Tooru's voice cut through the air.

(___) gulped and reluctantly pulled his hand out of the drawer, dropping the pistol back inside and closing it back up. He stood straight and returned his gaze to Tooru. In his hands was a silenced pistol.

"If you're here to kill me, at least make it quick." (___) huffed, glaring.

Tooru chuckled as he moved from his area against the wall. He strode up to (___), effectively making the man recoil and move back until he hit the bathroom door. He waved the pistol around loosely in his hands and leaned in close to (___).

"We both know that death would be to easy for you." He whispered right into his ear.

(___) unconsciously shuddered.

"Death's...too good for the both of us. I know what's to come of this. You've trapped me, probably have a dozen snipers looking in on this room, have your men in this building already, things like that. You have me here, might as well end it." (___) hoarsely responded.

Tooru leaned away from his ear and back to stare him in the eyes. He cocked his head.

"I actually came here on my own accord! I've wanted to see you again! Well, at least more in person than the other times we've come across each other."

(___) paused in thought for a moment. He squinted his eyes at Tooru, suspicious.

"...And why is that? What on earth would possess you to 'want to see me again'?"

Tooru exhaled, but chuckled slightly as he continued to gaze down at the smaller male.

"Hm, there were a few things I was mulling over to do with you once I had caught you alone. One of them obviously being to kill you, but...I just didn't think that would be the right way to handle you for what you did."

"Oh no, that would be the best way. I am a threat to you after all. I did steal your precious port from you."

"That you did. But...d'you remember what you said to me? Something about the satisfaction of letting me live with the embarrassment of having the port taken? Sure enough that happened and I'm still living with that but...it got me thinking on what to do with you. And then it hit me, just like you let me live with the embarrassment of that port takeover, I'm going to make sure to humiliate you too." Tooru impishly grinned.

(___) tilted his head and raised a brow.

"Humiliate me?"

"Do I really need to spell it out for you? Is your little noggin that dense?" Tooru deadpanned.

His free hand descended down to the rope of (___)'s robe and he pulled him right off the bathroom door and led him over to the bed. He pushed him down onto the sheets, now reaching up to undo his tie. He placed the pistol on the nightstand next to him and moved to properly hover over (___), placing one of his knees up on the bed next to (___)'s thigh. (___) was frozen solid, his his eyes widening and his whole body heating up considerably at the realization of what Tooru meant.

"W-Wait a m-minute, h-hold on---"

"Oh, there's no waiting, we're getting right into this."

"B-But----"

"If you want me to stop, you can always reach for my gun over there, I won't stop you. Or, you can hit me right between my legs. Come on now, I know you aren't useless in hand-to-hand combat. There's a million ways for you to get out of this position. So, go ahead, do what you want."

(___) moved his eyes between Tooru and the gun and between him and his legs, looking back and forth. His stomach churned and he gulped.

"Well?" Tooru cocked his head to the side as he moved to unbutton his shirt.

(___) pondered for a few moments and he sighed out shakily. With one hand, he moved to the rope around his waist and undid it. Tooru's eyes widened slightly at the sudden invitation and he laughed. (___) grit his teeth.

"Wow~. Thanks for opening up for me, I really appreciate it." He smirked.

"S-Shut up! Ju-Just shut up..."

"I actually thought you would shoot me! Tell me, just how pent up are you that you would give yourself to me in this moment, hm?"

"I s-said shut up!"

"Oh, you must be unbearably horny~." He chuckled as he leaned down. "I can't blame you. I was really hoping that night in the club with you I would have been able to spend that entire night with you. Oh why oh why did I have to figure it out then? Well, nothing like the present can't fix. My, my, I really want to make a mess of you."

"C-Cheeky."

"I have a feeling you like this...cheekiness." Tooru growled, taking his earlobe in between his teeth.

Tooru let his now unbuttoned shirt fall to the ground beneath him and let his hands wander up and pull the robe back and off of (___)'s front. He pulled back and looked down at his body, his hands roaming over some of the scars that dotted his chest and abdomen. (___) squirmed under his sharp gaze, wanting Tooru to hurry up. His hands ran up and down his sides and slowly made their way to flick and tease his nipples before he leaned back down. Tooru captured his lips with his, swiping his tongue over and over again as (___) finally opened his mouth. Tooru sighed in content at being let in and moved his tongue around his mouth and over (___)'s own. He moaned into the kiss, breaking away for a second before shoving his tongue back in once again. His hands trailed down the sides of (___)'s torso and stomach, occasionally drawing circles as they went down further.

Tooru moved the rest of the robe out of the way and moved his hands up the sides of (___)'s thighs, reaching under either of his knees and pulling both of the legs up. He bent them back, pushing them up to the sides of (___)'s chest. Tooru broke the kiss once more and trailed them down the side of his cheek, to his jaw, and down to his neck. He slipped in a few hickeys, sucking on different parts of his neck, making sure to leave plenty of marks. He bit down in a few places as well, making (___) cry out. He slapped one hand over his mouth and Tooru swatted it away.

"I want to hear you. Each and every cry you make tonight will be music to my ears."

He returned his hand to lifting up (___)'s thigh and he continued to move down to (___)'s chest. He bit and sucked his way down, (___) whining and gasping at the feeling. He squirmed more and more, his legs occasionally kicking in Tooru's grasp. The closer he got to (___)'s pelvic bone, the higher Tooru rose (___)'s thighs up. (___) was bent up slightly, his ass now off the bed. Before taking a dive down to what he actually wanted, he looked over his work. Marks upon marks were all over (___)'s body, some a deeper color than others, some a larger bite than others. His cock strained against his pants as he stared at (___)'s face. He was huffing out breaths and he was trying his best to keep quiet. His eyes were barely even open. He could tell just from where he was looking that his whole face was hot. He small stream of saliva came out of his mouth as he bit down on his finger.

"So...beautiful. I wonder how more gorgeous you can become."

Tooru leaned down once more, licking his lips. From the back, all the way to the front, he stuck his tongue out and ran it across each of his holes. (___) jolted at the feeling, his legs kicking and his back arching in response. He let out another cry that gurgled into a moan. Tooru repeated it again, though slower this time, basking in how much he made the boy squirm.

"O-oh~! Ooohh fuck!" (___) gasped out.

Starting with his ass, he ran his tongue over the tight muscle a few times, licking it over and over again. Just the feeling made (___) try to grind back onto his tongue. Tooru had to bend his legs forward more just so he could hold him still. He was able to slip the tip of his tongue in from how much it clenched. He fucked his asshole with his tongue as much as he could. (___) rocked and tried his best to force himself back onto his tongue. He whined and squirmed, wanting more than that. Tooru chuckled at how vocal he was being.

"If you want something from me, you need to ask properly." Tooru piped up before diving back in.

(___)'s head hit the bed underneath him and he gripped the sheets.

"Pl-Please. Do m-more."

"Sorry, but...I said ask, not tell." Tooru chuckled darkly.

One of his hands moved down and smacked (___)'s ass hard. (___) jolted once again and screamed at the sudden hit.

"If you want me to do more now, then...guess you'll have to beg." Tooru pulled back.

"Go ahead, beg for this cock to go through both of your holes. Do it. Beg for this cock to make you moan and scream and shout and tell you who you belong to here, in this moment." Tooru smirked impishly down at (___).

The smaller boy stared up at him with furrowed brows, trying to look pissed as all hell, but instead looked nothing but adorable in the eyes of Tooru. Tooru pressed his still clothed cock against (___)'s ass and grinded as hard as he could. (___) could feel it. It was already hard. (___)'s eyes drifted down to watch Tooru grind his hips against his own. He gulped. He really wanted it. He's been so deprived of anything like this.

"P-Please..."

"Please what?" Tooru groaned out.

(___)'s head lulled back once more and he mentally cursed himself for giving in so easily to this. He was going to hate himself in the morning. Well, that's if Tooru doesn't kill him in his sleep.

"Cock, i-inside me---now."

"Wow, straight to the point? That's it? That's all the begging you're gonna do? How lack luster." Tooru huffed.

He pulled his hips away from (___)'s and flipped the boy over. He grabbed his hips and lifted them up into the air. He stuck two fingers into his own mouth and wet them. He pulled them out and pushed them right into (___)'s ass, the muscle giving way immediately. (___) pushed back onto the fingers instantly, relaxing himself and letting the fingers in deeper.

"Wow~! You're so eager~." Tooru cooed.

(___)'s eyes snapped back to look at Tooru. The look was filled with everything under the sun---lust, desire, desperation---everything. Tooru almost flinched at that look alone. It was pure hunger.

"I know you're suffering just as much as I am here. Y-You want to shove your cock in my holes so bad. I won't judge you if you do it now. It's just as painful---you watching your fingers go in and out of my ass just as much as it's painful for me to not have something else filling me up." (___) grit.

Tooru's eye twitched at the words that came out of (___)'s mouth. His cocked twitched at the invitation of putting his cock in now.

"You sure you want that? You sure you want me to stuff you now? I'll pound you to high hell, make you beg for mercy."

(___) grinned devilishly back at Tooru.

"I can go all night, _baby_." He moaned out.

Tooru ripped his two fingers out of (___)'s ass and undid the belt to his pants. He pushed them down and kicked them off. His boxers quickly followed. His cock sprung out and he slapped it against (___)'s ass. His hands squeezed and gripped his ass cheeks and pulled them apart. (___) grinded back on the cock, moving his ass up and down. Tooru shuddered and let out a groan at the feeling.

"Do it. Shove it in. Pick your poison."

Tooru laughed.

"For someone who was...just so shy a few minutes ago---what a pleasant surprise. Let's see if you can really go all night."

They went at it. Tooru shoved his cock into his ass first, pushing it passed the tight muscle. He gave only a few seconds for (___) to relax and become accustom to his size before he started to pound into it like he said he would. The two were loud as hell. They groaned and moaned into each other's ears. (___) leaned his upper body back and into Tooru's chest. The taller man wrapped his other arm around his torso. (___) leaned back and turned his head to kiss Tooru, their tongues shoving into each other's mouths. The two moaned and gasped. Tooru's hand moved up to grip (___)'s neck, squeezing it lightly. (___) clenched so much around Tooru's cock, loving how fast he was going. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth fell open, whines and mewls escaping every time a good place was struck inside of him. Tooru couldn't keep himself quiet either. He growled and groaned into (___)'s ear, biting his earlobe once more.

As (___) moved his hips more erratically back onto his cock, Tooru could tell that he was about to cum. Cruelly, he pulled his cock out which made (___) cry at the loss of the feeling. He was turned around in Tooru's arms and pushed back down onto the bed. Tooru moved his legs up once more and pushed him into the mating press position. He guided his cock to the other hole's entrance. He shoved it in. (___) screamed out at the sudden pressure in the other hole, not expecting Tooru to change holes so quickly. As soon as Tooru bottomed out, he gave another few seconds for (___) to grow accustom to his size. Tears prickled at the edges of his eyes and he wiped them away.

"Giving up already? We just started the fun part."

"Y-Yeah right---starting moving, Tooru."

"Aw, no more _'baby'_ ~?"

Tooru fully pulled out before slamming back in. (___) arched his back and screamed out. His eyes filled with tears once more and widened. He had the sheets in a death grip, almost ripping the fabric. His head rolled around and he gasped for air. Tooru moved at a steady pace, picking it up once moans filled his ears once more. (___) couldn't think properly. All that filled his head was the movement of Tooru's cock going in and out of him, rubbing against all of his walls so well. He couldn't stop himself from clenching tightly around his cock. His toes curled and his eyes rolled back again. He felt so good. He knew Tooru was liking it too. He was biting his lip so much to keep back the noises he was making.

"W-W-What happened t-to all th-that noise y-you were mak-making before? I-I know damn well t-that you're feelin' good too." (___) moaned out between each thrust.

"So sorry that I-I'm busy thrustin'. Can't believe you're s-so wet for me. Am I t-that good? Am I t-that handsome?"

"Y-Yeah, you wish."

"Say that when you a-aren't moaning so much."

(___)'s breathing picked up and his back arched up and off the bed. He screamed out as a he came. Tooru followed behind him, thrusting in a few more times before cumming hard. Tooru let (___)'s legs fall to his sides and he moved his hands to place them on the bed around them. The two of them panted, gasping for air. (___) reached up and placed his hand under Tooru's chin, moving his head to look at him.

"We got all night. Keep going."

"You want me that bad?" Tooru chuckled.

"Don't act like you don't want me too."

They went on and on. Different positions, different areas of the room. From (___) riding Tooru's cock, to being pressed against the large windows of the hotel room and being fucked against them. (___) couldn't help but beg for Tooru's cock more and more as the night progressed. And Tooru couldn't help but keep delivering. He loved the noises that came out of (___) and the faces that he would make. He was so lewd, so open. Tooru loved everything about the entire night. (___) would be stupid if he said he didn't enjoy it either. By the end of it, Tooru's balls and cock ached. (___)'s hips were sore already and his holes were practically numb from the hard fuckings he got. Both of them collapsed onto the bed, succumbing to sleep before they even knew it. They had exhausted themselves in a definitely most needed fuck.

By morning, (___) felt stiff as a board and could barely move without something hurting. He was the first to wake up, the sun already poking through the windows. He felt gross. He had been cummed in an unknown amount of times. He's pretty sure Tooru gave him a facial shot, though he barely remembers. His inner thighs were beyond sticky as well. He stared at the ceiling for some time, just reeling over last night. Some of it was a blur to him. They had gone for god knows how many rounds and (___) couldn't stop himself from cumming so easily. It had been so long since he received something like that. Never in all his life did he think he would ever fuck another Ace, let alone the Ace of Spades. Tooru must be thinking the same thing too. It's not every day that you'd come across one of your own rank.

(___) fought to sit up in bed and was able to push himself up against the headboard. The gun was still on the nightstand next to him. He looked it over and shook his head. What's the point in killing him? It's not like he killed him while he slept, (___) was awake and alive. Tooru was alive and well, too, though quiet snores were coming from him. He looks over his features. He never thought that he would see Tooru without a cocky smile on his face. He could even see a few small scratches and scars that were on the sides of his face. He also had a light stubble on his chin. His eyelashes were pretty long too. He was quite the sight to behold. He looked...pleasant. It was a nice face to look at if it wasn't clouded with that god awful smirk on his face. (___) still vehemently denied that he liked that smirk in any way...nope, definitely didn't like it.

He stared at Tooru for a while, looking his face over and over again, just to take in the details. Who knows? They may never come this close to each other again.

"Admiring my beautiful looks?"

(___) scoffed.

"As if."

Tooru chuckled deeply, the sound of sleep still reverberating in his tone. (___) eyed him once again as he sat up. He leaned over and poked Tooru's cheek before cupping it. The gesture awakens Tooru slightly at how soft the other man was being and he returned his gaze.

"Why'd you do this with me?"

"What'd you mean 'why', I thought it was obvious."

"Yeah well, its not. If you wanted to embarrass me for something like a port takeover, then I would have thought you would take something from me, like an asset or something. not...t-this. You should have killed me."

Tooru smiled, cupping (___)'s hand that fell from his cheek as he moved.

"Well, if I killed you then I couldn't have embarrassed you." Tooru giggled. "How's it feel knowing that this man right here was able to make you scream and moan for hours on end last night? You're going to have to go about your 'normal' life knowing that it was me who left these marks on you, carved out your insides with the shape of my cock, and will most likely leave you desperate for more."

(___) flustered and his body felt like it was on fire. He felt heat rise to his face and spread down his neck. His stomach did flips and he fought the urge to make a weird noise.

"Oh what a cute reaction~. I'll keep fucking you if you want, its not like your in a rush with your current mission, no? We could have the whole day to ourselves here. And maybe....future days to come? I wont lie, you felt incredibly good----"

"Stop. Talking."

(___) throwed his pillow in Tooru's face and tried to get up from the bed. His legs gave out and he fell to the ground, cursing. Tooru cackled.

"Man I fucked you so good! I couldn't help myself, you were clenching so much, I just had to go hard!"

(___) raised to the side of the bed slowly, his legs shaking. He was incredibly sore as he tried to move. He groaned as he crawled back into bed. Tooru got up without much of a problem. He had a small limp in one of his legs that was noticeable. If he was sore, he wasn't complaining.

"Now, we're both pretty fucking disgusting right now. How 'bout a nice shower?" Tooru came up to his side.

(___) looked up at him and squinted his eyes.

"You're gonna fuck me in the shower, aren't you?"

Tooru laughed.

"Oh, I would, trust me. Though, I'm pretty sure both of your holes took all of the cum out of my balls so there's nothin' left for me to give ya."

(___) rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hands at how blunt Tooru was being.

"Now, c'mon, I'm gonna pick you up and we're gonna spend this entire day relaxing. I'm sure your mission can wait a bit longer."

Tooru hoisted (___) up and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"God, it is so hard to hate you. You really are lucky you have a pretty face."

"You too, (___)." Tooru stated as he smacked (___)'s ass.


	9. Halloween Special: Markings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahh heres this as well to make up for the lost time bro i havent updated in over 20 days FACK
> 
> yah this is late as hell
> 
> \---- A. :)

(3rd Person)

For as long as he can remember, (___) has always been by Oikawa's side. Most people considered it odd how much the two mingled with each other and stayed conjoined at the hip. (___) was close to a monster, one that particularly preys on humans. (___) hadn't cared much for the people who said harsh things about him and Oikawa knowing each other. Their parents had known each other, both sharing the same friendship that their two sons seemed to now share, so why should (___) consider it odd? He was also a child when people said these things. They would in one ear and come out the other. He had no time to spare for hearing those things, not when Oikawa was a good friend to him. Sure, the two couldn't do much of the same things and Oikawa was always a pain when they played Tag or Hide 'n' Seek, but it was still somebody to talk to and have fun with.

Iwaizumi was also a part of their little friendship. The boy was older then the two of them, but still thought to play with them. He had a sharp tongue for a werewolf child. Usually when werewolves were still considered pups, they would be very playful and always be happy to see another child, regardless if it was a creature or human. So when he comes into (___)'s and Oikawa's lives, its almost a shock at how sharp he speaks to them. He usually bonks Oikawa on the head when he does something wrong or says 'Hajime-chan' around his small werewolf pack that he has. (___) always thought that the two interacting was cute. Iwaizumi was nicer to (___), but would get onto him when he would say or do something wrong. However, you could tell he was happy to have him around, especially when you could see his tail wagging behind his back. (___) never commented though and only just stared when Iwaizumi's tail would wag. He knew it would hurt some of his pride if the boy asked him if he was happy to see him. Oikawa learned the hard way when he asked Iwaizumi 'Who's a good boy?' and he got his arm bitten by him.

Iwaizumi came around once in a while. Oikawa and (___) were always together though. Whenever they had time to spare, each of them would be knocking on their doors, going around town to play, and even spending the night with one another. The two were inseparable. In some form or another, Oikawa would always be attached to (___). If he wasn't hugging him, he was holding his hand, if he wasn't holding his hand then he was tugging on the end of his shirt. (___) may not have noticed it, but it was clear cut to Iwaizumi and Oikawa himself that he absolutely loved (___). Ever since they had met, Oikawa always found comfort and friendliness in the boy that made him feel secure and happy. Oikawa was honestly glad that it was (___) that he fell in love with.

There were some form of habits that came along with Oikawa loving (___) that got him thoroughly scolded by his older sibling and his parents. (___) didn't understand the reasoning behind those habits in any way, he was just a human after all, but he allowed Oikawa to do them to him. He didn't see anything inherently wrong with it, but his parents were very against it. See, when monsters wanted to say that something or someone was theirs, they would mark it in some form. With werewolves it was with their scent or a bite mark planted right at the junction of the neck that would be stuck there permanently. With vampires, it was slightly the same. Vampires didn't do anything related to scent, but they did bite whoever they saw fit to claim. Now, Oikawa had always been biting (___) since the first time they met, but that was usually on his arms or legs. One day, he worked up enough courage to actually do it on his neck. (___) only let out a squeak when Oikawa's baby fangs barely indented his skin. Oikawa was easily frustrated with his fangs not leaving a mark like he's seen in books and had asked his mother why it wasn't working. Just hearing that he had been trying to mark (___) on his neck was enough for her to scold Oikawa for that decision.

Marking with vampires is a consensual decision from both parties. Oikawa only knew that he had to bite things for them to be considered his. He wouldn't get very far with his baby fangs, but he did try his best. I mean, when he tried to bite Iwaizumi, the werewolf growled and barked at him not to do such a thing with him. Marking like that between werewolves is sacred which was why he had an adverse reaction. (___) was pliant with it though, not really caring. He thought it was just like him biting his arms or legs when they were babies. He didn't think much of it. So when Oikawa's mother found out that he was trying to mark the human boy, she of course freaked out. Once you bite them on the neck once and taste the other party's blood, that's all you'll want, that's all you'll crave, and that person will be your mate forever. That's why it's essential for consent from both parties. Once bitten, you'll be stuck with them.

Just because he was getting scolded by his mother, doesn't mean that it didn't stop him from biting him. Well, Oikawa chose to nibble on his neck instead. He would bite everywhere else though, even when the two were in elementary school. (___) would push him away from biting during school because it would be embarrassing for the both of them, but when they were free from school, (___) could care less. He did think that it was a habit that Oikawa would break out of eventually, maybe as soon as his adult fangs grow in.

When other kids would see Oikawa biting (___), they would try and bite him too. (___) was seen as fair game among all the kids in their elementary class so they tried to bite him too, especially the ones who would proclaim that he was their boyfriend. This always irked Oikawa and he would throw a fit when someone would say that. He would bare his little baby fangs at the orcs, other werewolves, harpies, undead, ghosts, etc. who tried to get near him and mark him in some form. He would also declare that (___) was his boyfriend, and that he wasn't gonna be with anybody else but him. It would definitely get rowdy during recess when kids would try and bite (___). The human boy was very against it. He only let Oikawa do that to him because he just thought it was a habit that he had. But once other kids started to ask if he could be bitten by them or was even approached without warning, he was very, very repulsed by the idea of such a thing. Biting was something Oikawa only did to him. Not even Iwaizumi did that. The werewolf would always be watching (___)'s back when he's not paying attention, just in case someone tried to sneak a mark on him.

Some days were just filled with people wanting to bite (___) which tired out the human boy and made Oikawa increasingly throw fits and become angry. It led him to biting more and more. (___) was so overwhelmed to the point where he even told Oikawa to stop biting him completely, thinking that it was because he was biting him that the other monster kids wanted to do so as well. Oikawa was taken aback by such a decision made by (___).

"S-Stop?" He croaked.

"Yeah! Stop it! I've had enough of biting! Kids keep wanting to do it to me and you've been doing it our whole lives---I'm just...tired of it..." (___) sighed out.

"S-stop biting...." Oikawa murmured to himself.

As if on queue, tears sprung from Oikawa's eyes and he started to sob. He didn't want him to bite him anymore? Did he suddenly hate him? What's wrong with him biting (___)? Is there someone else already biting him? He let out puffs of air and bawled, wiping at his eyes to stop the tears that ceased to stop coming down his face. (___) thought that he said something wrong and was about to ask Oikawa, but the boy ran off before he could say anything to him. Oikawa was a lot faster than (___) so catching up to him would be futile. Iwaizumi was left standing next to (___) who had heard everything. (___) sniffled and tears welled in his eyes.

"Tch, idiot. Don't cry." Iwaizumi pulled him into a hug.

"D-Did I do something w-wrong?" (___) whispered.

"No, you didn't. Oikawa is just being a moron." Iwaizumi pat his back and nuzzled his cheek to comfort (___).

"But he's--he's crying."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and bonked (___) on his head lightly before pulling away. (___) wiped at his eyes.

"I don't know much about vampires, but I do know that biting is about as special as it is with us werewolves." Iwaizumi stated. "He needs to understand that you're human and that you don't understand that type of crap."

"It's...special?" (___) looked up at Iwaizumi.

He nodded.

"Makes sense as to why he's crying. He's been doin' it since forever. Biting means a lot to us monsters. Tellin' him to stop was something he didn't expect from you." Iwaizumi said.

That was enough for (___) to feel bad. By the time (___) and Iwaizumi went home, (___) was already out the door again and going to Oikawa's. He pounded and hollered for Oikawa to come out and talk to him. He was saying sorry to the door and sat in front of it with his head on top of his legs. Oikawa never opened the door and stayed inside. He knew he was there, he could hear him from his room. 

Lucky for (___), Oikawa's mother was just returning home from work and she noticed how (___) was outside the house and crying to himself. The woman had stopped and dropped her bag to the ground, going to (___)'s side immediately, wondering what was wrong. He told her everything that he could through the hiccups and gasps that escaped his mouth. Once through, Oikawa's mother sighed and she brought the boy into a hug and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Here, why don't you go home? I'll talk to him for you." She stated.

"B-But---Is he...Does he hate me? Is he gonna hate me for saying no biting? Iwaizumi said i-it was special."

Oikawa's mother pulled away from him and stared him in the eyes. She moved her neck over slightly to show him the two faded dots that were on her neck. (___) looked them over as he wiped tears from his eyes. Oikawa's mother grabbed a tissue from her pocket and swiped the boy's nose a few times and brushed away some of his tears as well. She exhaled.

"Hajime-chan is right. Biting for us is very, very special. Tooru could never hate you. In fact, him biting you all the time shows how much he doesn't want to be apart from you. Tooru just needs...a little time. I'll be sure to talk to him. Please just know that he doesn't hate you. Now, I know your mother is worried about you, so hurry home. Tooru will be ready to talk to you again soon enough."

(___) nodded and he walked off, glancing back a few times worriedly to Oikawa's mother before he finally left entirely. Once his mother walked into the home, she could hear Oikawa's sobs from his room that he was desperately trying to keep quiet. His mother placed her things on the ground by the door and approached the cracked door. She knocked on it which made Oikawa freeze up and cover himself in his many blankets on his bed. She pushed the door open and went over to his side immediately. She pushed some of the covers down, revealing the brown curls on top of his head but nothing more. She smiled down at him.

"Tooru, let's talk."

So they did. His mother brought him some water and tissues and started to explain what had happened to the shell-shocked boy. (___) didn't hate him, he didn't quite understand all the biting that everyone wanted to do to him and it grew frustrating for him. He didn't mean to sound harsh when he told Oikawa to stop. Then the conversation delved deeper into what biting meant. Oikawa finally understood why he wanted to bite (___) so much and why he absolutely hated it when anyone else would try and do that. His mother was hoping that she would have the proper conversation when he finally grew in his adult fangs, but alas, Oikawa wouldn't stop crying if he didn't know the answer.

The next day, Oikawa was back to his usual self. He appeared at (___)'s door with a renewed vigor, looking happy and giddy to see the boy once more. Going their separate ways that suddenly yesterday made him feel like he hadn't seen him in a week. (___) was all over him, apologizing and trying his best not to cry. Oikawa just took his hand in his and led him along to Iwaizumi's house so they could all walk to school. That entire day in class and at recess, the two spent it together. (___) refused to let Oikawa's hand go and he just kept looking down at the ground, dejected at his outburst. Oikawa had already accepted his apologies, but (___) still felt bad. He wanted to make up for it.

"Stay by my side and never leave it! You can make it up to me that way." Oikawa grinned at him.

(___) did just that. As they moved out of elementary and into middle school, Oikawa and Iwaizumi got more heavily interested in volleyball. (___) was only human and he wouldn't be able to compare to the monsters that normally played in sports. So instead, (___) became the manager of the team, working with the older manager to figure out what he was doing. Although he may not be able to play by Oikawa's side, he would be able to at least be on the sidelines to cheer him and Iwaizumi on. It didn't bother (___) that his job was to mostly wash the jersey's, refill water bottles, keep track of the players' stats and things of that sort. He was just happy knowing that he was kind of helping Oikawa along. It definitely showed. If Oikawa had a tail, it would be wagging whenever he came up to the boy. Oikawa was happy that the person that he had come to notice his love for was watching him up close. It gave him a big boost in his confidence and pride and always urged him to show off. It would always irk Iwaizumi though, sometimes Oikawa would become a little dense and just want to show off for (___) to see rather than actually focus on the game. It would earn him a swift hit to the back of his head with either his hand or a volleyball. (___) would always laugh at the banter that followed that. The two acted like bratty siblings and it was always funny to watch.

By their third year, Oikawa had finally lost his baby fangs and his adult ones came in. He was a late bloomer which made him frustrated at not being able to mark (___) as his own in the time that he wanted to. The two second year vampires laughed and teased him for being a late bloomer and he would always huff at them. But now he had his adult fangs in and he couldn't wait for the right time to offer a bond between him and (___). He could finally be with the mate that he had chosen so long ago. But...the boy seemed to grow distant in the coming days after a few months into their third year at Kitagawa. Iwaizumi noticed this as well and knew the exact reason for it, though he was reluctant to tell Oikawa. Iwaizumi would always bark at him, "If you can't even figure that answer out by yourself, then you really are in the dark. Take a look at what you're doin' and tell me if that wouldn't send you away from yourself". Oikawa hated that cryptic statement that Iwaizumi just kept repeating to him whenever he asked about (___).

It may not have seemed like a problem to Oikawa, but he had become accustom to dealing with his own little fan group that sprouted up. Some were vampires just like him, some were undead, some were even werewolves. Oikawa never noticed it, but he would spend most of his time either on the court practicing or talking with his fans. (___) used to stay after with him and Iwaizumi when they practiced together, just watching from where he sat in the gym as he scribbled some things away in his notebooks. But as more and more of his time was filled with practice and talking to those fans, (___) just sort of disappeared from the scene. He would never watch or stay after with them as they continued to practice. (___) would always be leaving the clubroom by the time they went up to go change. Some days he would leave early as hell and didn't even walk with the other two third years. Oikawa and (___) weren't even in the same classes so the two never saw much of each other during the day. Oikawa could never catch him. Although he could smell the scent of the boy throughout the halls, he would just disappear and reappear just out of sight. It frustrated Oikawa. He was obviously being avoided but he just couldn't understand why.

There were some times that Oikawa was actually able to catch up with him while walking home. He would always ask him questions and (___) would just give him short responses or excuses. Whenever he asked to come over or stay the night, (___) would decline and say that he was doing something or that something was going on. It peeved Oikawa. It would literally make him stop in his tracts. He would pause for so long, just staring after (___)'s figure that Iwaizumi had to slap him to get him out of his thoughts. It really made him think. Had he done something wrong? If so, what was it? Why doesn't (___) want to spend time with him anymore? ...Had he found somebody else?

That last thought always scared Oikawa. It would make him wake up in a cold sweat and even keep him up for hours on end. (___) wouldn't have just gone and replaced him. If he had a mate he would have at least some sort of marking on him that was permanent. Last time he checked he didn't even have a human partner. He's always been by his and Iwaizumi's side. So...why had he become so distant?

The day finally came when it clicked in Oikawa's head. The brown haired boy had been stopped by some of his fans after practice in the lower halls of Kitagawa. Oikawa had started to chat with them like he normally does, complimenting them and accepting some of the gifts they offered him just to be nice. And that's when he saw it. Down the hall, the door opened and in came his vampire kohai Kageyama. Unusually, the boy had a smile on his face, showing his already adult fangs. Although the smile was creepy to an extent since the boy rarely ever did it, Oikawa saw the reason why he was smiling. It was none other than their manager, (___), who had walked in just after him. The two exchanged words with each other and (___) was laughing at Kageyama's awkwardness. Oikawa froze in place just staring at the two, his eyes blown wide. He watched as the two went off farther down the hall and to the vending machine, (___) buying Kageyama milk while he got himself a can of coffee. Then they walked out of the building together again, not once even noting the presence of Oikawa.

Once Oikawa was finally able to break free from his fans, he felt lonely on his walk home. Iwaizumi had headed out before him too so he just strode quietly alone down the roads to his home. Oikawa reeled over what he had seen, not believing it. Really? _Him_? Of all people? Does (___) not understand how much he doesn't like that little vampire? He grit his teeth and kicked up dust with his feet as he walked along. His blood was boiling. He was seething with anger. Why would (___) choose to spend his time with dear Tobio-chan when he's known Oikawa all his life? It made no sense to him.

He halted, eyes blown wide once again.

"Did he pick...Tobio-chan to be his... _mate_?" He thought to himself aloud.

He shook his head vehemently at said thought, running his hand through his hands.

"No...no (___) would never...he wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't. He promised...he would never...leave me." Oikawa's words were starting to choke up.

His throat felt tight and scratchy. Instantly, he was running off towards his home, rushing as fast as he could. He didn't want to believe it. No, (___) could never do that to him. He promised him that he would stay by his side. How could (___) even fall for someone like Tobio-chan anyways? He's nothing like Oikawa.

As he entered the yard of (___)'s home, he threw his bag off his shoulder and pounded on the door. He barely caught the rush of footsteps that came up to it. He barely even registered it being unlocked. He was filled with so much anger and fear. As the door opened, he was faced with (___) himself.

"Ah, Tooru, why're you here?" He asked innocently.

He didn't even answer. He glared down at him which made (___) gulp. He forced his way through the door and slammed it shut.

"Wha---hey---"

(___) was moved into the wall and pushed up against it. Oikawa trapped him in his arms on either side of his head and his legs baring any escape for him.

"Ow---that hurt---"

(___) stared up at Oikawa's face and he immediately shut his mouth. (___) had never seen so much pain on Oikawa's face, not it a long time. He never looked so fearful other than when he told him to stop biting him.

"T-Tooru...?" (___) barely even whispered.

"Tell me."

"Wh-What?"

"Tell me why you've been so keen on running around with Tobio-chan."

(___) furrowed his brows and tried to understand what Oikawa was getting at. The taller boy grit his teeth and he growled.

"Why've you been hanging around him, huh? Am I not good enough anymore? I'm a vampire just like him, I play volleyball too, I know you better than he does---so why? Why're you...leaving my side?" Oikawa barely choked out. "You promised me you wouldn't do that..."

(___)'s eyes widened as he watched some tears escape from Oikawa's eyes. He was clearly hurt by (___)'s action. But his perception of what he had most likely been seeing of the two of them was very skewed. (___) reached up and touched his cheeks lightly, brushing away the stray tears that were falling.

"Why've you been avoiding me? Why? Did I do something? What's the matter? Please...I don't want you to leave me..." Oikawa rasped.

(___) sighed and brought Oikawa into a much needed hug. He slumped right into him, his body giving way. His arms fell from the wall and made their way to loop loosely around his waist. His head found (___)'s shoulder and he laid it there.

"Tooru, I promised you I wouldn't leave your side. You know I could never do that." (___) began. "I haven't been avoiding you purposefully. The thing is, Tobio-kun asked me if I could help him out with some of his school work. That's why some days I would leave earlier than normal, so I could come home and set up for him once he came over so I could tutor him properly. The days that I wasn't tutoring him, I would leave right after school because my auntie wanted me to pick up my younger cousin from elementary school."

(___) rubbed Oikawa's back as he said that, trying to calm him down. As he explained to him what had really gone on, Oikawa was petrified that he had been assuming the worst. He felt ashamed that he had thought such things.

"I-I know what you've been seeing may have made it out to seem like Tobio-kun and I were...doing things, but I swear we weren't. I'm sure Iwaizumi could back me up on this too." (___) continued. "Tooru, I swear...I-I could never hurt you. I could never leave you. I did promise you that."

It was quiet for a few moments and (___) shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Oikawa's body.

"T-Tooru? Did you fall asleep?"

He lifted his head from his shoulder and (___)'s eyes landed back on his face to see if anything was wrong. The tears had stopped flowing and there's nothing but a large blush out of embarrassment that covered his cheeks.

"S-So...you're not Tobio-chan's...mate?"

(___) recoiled back and accidentally hit his head on the wall behind him at the sudden question. He shook his head violently.

"G-God---no! N-Not Tobio-kun! I would n-never!" (___) quickly replied. "He's a nice boy, b-but I would n-never mate with him!"

(___) brought a hand up to his neck and motioned to it. He pointed out that there were no marks on his neck at all, not a single thing.

"T-There's nothing here." (___) declared. "Just what we're you thinking of me? I would n-never...no...not with him."

A feeling of relief flew through Oikawa's body and he sighed out. (___) gulped and he suddenly felt light on his feet. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach.

"T-Though, I-I've been wanting...I-I guess...a m-mate."

Oikawa's eyes stared down at (___)'s face and watched as the boy became flustered by the words that left his own mouth.

"...Really?" Oikawa spoke.

(___) nodded.

"Y-Yeah, he's a v-vampire too. He's about...s-six foot? Has r-really fluffy b-brown hair, has g-got brown eyes, a-a-a bunch of good looks...and I've known him f-for a long time. H-He used to b-bite me all the time."

Oikawa's eyes narrowed and the frown that clouded his features left instantaneously. The corners of his mouth turn upwards once again and formed a wide grin. His face leaned down to (___)'s.

"He sounds like a handsome devil and a real nice treat." He chuckled quietly. "And you've known him for a long time? AND he used to bite you all the time? Hm, he sounds familiar though I can't put my finger on what his name is."

"Okay, th-that's enough, T-Tooru."

"No, seriously, what's his name? I bet he's wonderful. I think he's only had his eyes on one certain someone as well..."

"T-Tooru!"

The brown haired boy laughed and returned (___)'s gaze. (___) was pouting and he was trying his best not to look embarrassed at his sudden confession. One of Tooru's hands came up to (___)'s cheek and caressed it.

"You know, you've always made me feel like the happiest man, or well, vampire alive." Tooru confessed. "Even little ol' me back then knew that I would want you as my mate when I couldn't stop biting you."

"And I think little ol' me knew that I could never stop loving you." (___) responded.

Tooru's wide grin looked to grow even bigger. His sadness and anger was replaced with warmth and happiness. To find out that (___) wanted him to be his mate was euphoric. (___) willingly tilted his head to the side.

"C'mon, bite me. I've heard that it hurts."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Tooru ran his hand over his neck before he dropped his head to it. His tongue came out and licked over it. He sucked lightly and nibbled softly on it. (___) shivered and his hands reach up to clutch the front of Oikawa's uniform jacket.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Oikawa asked.

"I...trust you to take care of me for eternity." (___) reassured him.

Oikawa let his fangs rub against the skin a draw out farther than they normally do. The points sat right on top of the soft skin of his neck before he eased them into it. (___) whined and he flinched at the pain of his skin breaking. It was only for a few moments that it hurt. The skin became easily accustomed to it and Oikawa was able to feed from his neck without a problem. Blood filled his mouth and he sucked on the spot for what seemed like forever. Oikawa was elated, finally tasting (___)'s blood. (___)'s eyes became heavy and he started to feel a bit fainter than normal.

"T-Tooru---too m-much..."

At his voice, Tooru pulled back, releasing his neck from his mouth. He licked and wiped at the sides of his mouth. The wound healed instantly after Tooru left it, officially becoming (___)'s bond mark to him.

"Sorry, you taste so good." Tooru chuckled. "Here, you need to rest now. Sorry I took so much."

"Hngh... 's fine."

Tooru led (___) over to his bedroom and pushed the door open with one of his legs. He moved to lay (___) down in bed. (___) fell onto the covers with a soft thump and refused to let go of Tooru.

"Stay here."

"As if I would leave you here alone, my beautiful mate." Tooru smiled.

He kicked his shoes off and hopped into bed right next to (___). Tooru pulled (___) into his chest and wrapped his arms around him securely. (___) nuzzled into Tooru's chest and hummed to himself, letting his eyes fall closed.

"And you thought I was gonna be with Tobio..."

Tooru huffed.

"Really? You're bringing this up now? Of all times?"

"'M just sayin'...jealous much?"

Tooru's whine made (___) chuckle.

"At least you now know I'd never ever leave you. You're stuck with me for the rest of eternity." (___) murmured.

"Yeah, and you're stuck with me for forever too." Tooru replied, kissing the top of (___)'s head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	10. a small insecurity

_domesticity short 1_

"Ow! Hey would you—it burns!"

"Stop squirming around Tooru!"

"But it hurts!"

"Well maybe you should stop picking at the acne on your back and I wouldn't have to clean it!"

Tooru has a small habit of picking at his bacne when he becomes frustrated or stressed. Sometimes he doesn't realize how bad his picking is and he makes some really bad scabs appear. It makes his confidence falter slightly and he's insecure about it, especially when you two first started dating. But just like him, you got some acne problems too, some on your face, some on your shoulders, hell, somehow even on your neck. But unlike him, you have a bit more control over picking at it.

With the stress from volleyball games sometimes, Tooru involuntarily goes to picking out of stress which makes you the person to clean the scabs properly.

Which is what is happening currently. Tooru jumps slightly when you go over a large patch of acne with some toner. He hisses and tries his best to stay still. You make sure to go over the worst spots with the toner a few times before applying small amounts of ointment and slapping a band aid on top of it.

Tooru is always embarrassed to ask you to clean at his acne but who else is gonna be able to reach that far and do it properly? He's thankful for it though, he knows you have good intentions behind each time you scold him for reopening the wounds.

"If you leave it alone it'll go away. If you keep touching at it with dirty and sweaty hands, it'll just keep comin' back."

"I know! I know..." He huffed in response.

"Now, they're all cleaned up and bandaged. You can put your shirt back on. Go lie down." You told him as you placed everything back into the first aid kit.

Tooru shuffled and stood up with his shirt in hand. He reached back and ran his hands over the bandaids, a frown covering his usually smiley face. You put the kit back underneath the sink and shut the light to the bathroom off. Tooru frustratingly pulled his shirt over his head and popped his arms through the sleeves. His brows furrowed and he sighed.

You came up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist and placed your head on his back. He was surprised by the sudden gesture before calming. His arms reached down to grab yours.

"Just because you got that annoying shit on your back doesn't mean I don't love you any less. You love me even though I got it too. You shouldn't worry 'bout it too much."

His frown turned upwards at hearing your words and he turned back to look at you.

"Yeah, you're right."

He turned fully in your arms and leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead and nose. He wrapped his arms properly around you, nuzzling the top of your head with his own.

"C'mon Tooru, lets go to bed. I'm sure you're tired from your game earlier."

"Mmmm..." he hummed as he fell back onto the bed with you in his arms. "Just what would I do without you?"

"Probably die." you joked.

"Wha—! I can live just fine on my own!"

"Hm? Do you not remember when you tried to make a rolled omelet? _Disastrous_."

Tooru grumbled as he pulled the covers over the both of you. You smiled.

"But hey, if you just ask I can teach you how to cook. We can make a day of it."

Tooru's grumbling was replaced by and excited giggle as he pressed a small peck to your lips. He brought you closer into his side and rested his head on top of yours.

"That'd be nice."


	11. to the future

_domesticity short 2_

"(___) how many times do I have to tell you--!"

"Yes, yes, I know! Stop yelling!"

"You're yelling too! I don't know how you can be so snappy right now! You're hurting yourself like this!"

"I---I KNOW!"

(___) groaned and dropped his eyes to the ground. Tooru huffed before he crouched down so he could see (___)'s face.

"I know that...you don't like to have your chest out, but you need to take your binder off. Your body needs to break. No more---"

"Than 10 hours a day. Don't exercise in it, don't sleep in it, don't wear it for at least two days out of the week, stretch regularly and practice good posture---I know..."

"And never try to bind on those two days you aren't supposed to with elastic tape like I have found you doing."

Tooru reached up and touched (___)'s cheek. The boy was trying real hard to hold back any tears that wanted to slip past.

"I know you want it gone, but please, you need to take care of yourself still. I know it isn't easy seeing it every time you shower or when you change and I know it doesn't make you feel good, but please, don't just go hurting your body like this. Excessive use of your binder could cause health problems for you." Tooru sighed.

(___) leaned his head into Tooru's hand and sniffled.

"I know I can only offer you so much comfort, but I need you to take care of yourself. Look to the future. It won't be long before you can have it gone, you know? You won't be like this forever. You can make yourself comfortable in your own body."

"I-I know...it just becomes too much sometimes." (___) cried softly.

"And you know what? I'm here for you. Every step of the way. You need me there, I'll be right by your side. You want to hold my hand, you want to cry on my shoulder, you need a hug, you need some cuddles---I'm right here. I can listen to you. But you need to speak to me. If you keep all that pain bottled up inside you, it's just gonna make you feel even worse than if you don't."

(___) nodded along to his words, the lump in throat to big to allow him to respond. A few tears escaped, which Tooru wiped away quickly.

"Not only am I here, but Iwa-chan is too. And I'm sure those two idiots, Tanaka and Nishinoya, are too and so is the rest that volleyball team you help manage. And I know my good _kohai_ , Tobio-chan, can't get enough of you. The same with that orange haired Chibi-chan."

Tooru's little huff at the mention of Tobio made a giggle bubble from (___)'s throat. The sound made Tooru smile.

"Now, I know you want to wear one of my sweatshirts, which would you like? I brought a few. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Tooru left his side for a brief moment. "I'll make you some tea too. What would you like? I can go to the convenience store and grab some meat buns and instant noodles as well."

(___) wiped the rest of his tears away, his mind being distracted from his dysphoric episode to look to Tooru being the mother hen he is when it came to him. (___) pointed to Tooru.

"I want that one."

"Eh?"

Tooru looked down to his tracksuit jacket that was over his usual uniform for a game. Tooru smiled and chuckled. He undid the zipper and pulled the jacket off of his shoulders and walked back over to (___)'s side.

"I've always wanted to see you wear my jacket." Tooru handed it to him. "Make sure you take off your binder. I'm sure it needs to be washed anyways."

(___) nodded. Tooru turned his body away from him and he busied himself with unpacking his bag to give (___) some privacy. (___) quickly took off his binder and tossed it to the end of his bed. He pushed his arms through Tooru's jacket and zipped up the front. It was still warm and it smelled just like him, making him nuzzle into the jacket.

"Done?"

"Mhm."

Tooru turned back and saw the sight of (___) just nuzzling his head into the upturned collar of his jacket. His heart ached watching him do so and he couldn't help but snap a picture of him. He immediately set it to his background.

(___) looked up to Tooru and he smiled.

"Thank you, Tooru."

Tooru grinned, walking back to his side. He tackled him to his bed and pressed kisses and pecks all over his face, making (___) giggle.

"Anything for my little Karasuno Crow. You should have come to Aoba Johsai! You look so nice in my jacket~!"

"Sorry, but I'm a crow, that's just how it is."

"Bummer~! Though, I guess the thought of you being in _my_ jacket is better than you having your own. You look almost as good as me!"

(___) bonked Tooru on the head for that comment which made him laugh.

"Only teasing~! You are so, so handsome. I'll never stop loving you." Tooru breathed out.

He planted a kiss straight on his lips and pulled back, leaning his forehead against (___)'s.

"Yeah, I won't stop loving you either. Not after how much you do for me."

"I'm glad. Let's hope for an even brighter future, filled with you getting everything you need for yourself to feel good about yourself and to me, becoming the best volleyball player ever, as if I'm not that already." Tooru cockily stated.

(___) laughed.

"Yeah, let's have a good future, together."


	12. 'gifted'

walking with the rest of the team after practice

tooru: god i dislike tobio-chan so much, hes such a gifted prodigy

you, without a second thought, deadpan, not even caring

you: you werent complaining about how gifted i am when i was sucking your dick in the bathroom not too long ago

half the team chokes on what theyre drinking and tooru practically ceases to exist while you just keep walking home


	13. night

_domesticity short 3_

it wasn't the first time that tooru has snuck into your room at night. he made it a common thing, always wanting to be by your side. your parents never really allowed people to come over to hang out or even let you spend the night at other people's places. but, tooru was so keen on wanting to spend time with you that he just had to do something about it. with your address in hand, he had found your window and knocked on it, asking to be let in once you woke up.

after the first time, tooru kept coming and coming and coming, just to spend the night with you. it was always late when he did it, at least after midnight or at one in the morning, just so he could spend a few hours with you before heading out once more. some times he would bring his bags and volleyball things with him, just so he could get dressed with you and then hop out and act like he was on his way down to aoba johsai. there was a few times where they were almost caught, but they were able to sneak about still.

they never did anything more than lean into each other, sit in each others laps, nuzzle each other, and just give well needed cuddles to one another. when life was stressful and hard for tooru, he would always make his way down to your home, knocking on that same old window and being let in by you. whenever you felt awful, or even slightly saddened, you'd give him a call. tooru didn't even have to pick up to know what it was about. just seeing your caller ID, he knew that you wanted him to be by your side.

as soon as tooru hopped into your room just like every other time, he dropped his bags to the ground carefully and pulled you into a tight hug. this time, you'd both been hurting in different ways. tooru had just come back from his last and final attempt at going to nationals, ultimately loosing against shiratorizawa. you had just been told off by your dad and he almost through an even worse fit when you tried your best to defend yourself. you two stayed locked like that for a while, just enjoying the presence of one another, with the small chirping of crickets outside and the rustle of the trees going by.

you two separated briefly, tooru pulling off his large sweatshirt and putting it over your head to put on. you gladly accepted it, sticking your arms through the holes and poking your head out the top. tooru smiled down at you, placing a peck to your forehead. as you grabbed his hand and pulled him along to lay with you in bed, he kicked his shoes off. you turned on the soft string of lights just above your bed and moved the covers back so the two of you could hop in. tooru slipped in just beside you, entangling his legs with yours and wrapping his arms around you once more. he nuzzled his head on top of yours while you put your head just underneath his chin. your arms found their way around tooru's chest and you hugged him again.

"you did your best tooru." you whispered.

tooru nodded, not risking to speak. you felt his arms tighten even more around you. he was gripping you as if letting go meant you would disappear.

"love you..." you softly murmured into his chest.

he remained quiet for a little, he pulled his head off the top of yours and moved down to kiss you on your forehead, your cheeks, the tip of your nose, and lastly your lips. you accepted them all. you felt like all the yelling that happened between you and your father not too long ago just faded away. there was no pressing anxiety anymore of what would happen in the morning. it was just you and tooru here. and if your boyfriend had any way with it, he would be eager to move you both into a space you could call your own. it's not like that time wasn't coming, the two of you were now about to go off to college and you would be able to see each other as you so pleased. that thought always made you and tooru so giddy and happy, just looking forward to that.

"love you too." he whispered in response.

the loss against shiratorizawa seemed so small now with you here in his arms. he felt like he do anything with you there next to him. you two loved each other so much. i mean, it's not everyday that someone would just come into your room via your window when you aren't allowed to have people over to spend the night. 

tooru was just that extra.

then again, when did something like a stupid rule ever stop any gay person from seeing the one they love most? never.


End file.
